The Forgotten Friend
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Tribute fanfic dedicated to the late Judith Barsi, on the Anniversary Of The herds arrival to the Great Valley an old Swimmer friend of Ducky's thought to be dead Returns to the Great Valley with her family, but the gang soon discover that Ducky's friends family life is not as perfect as it seems.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with my first ever Land Before Time fanfiction and my first dedication fanfiction.**

 **This story is a tribute fanfiction dedicated to the memory of Ducky's first Voice Actress Judith Eva Barsi.**

 **for those not aware Judith Barsi was a very popular 80s Child Actress who stared in many films, TV shows and commercials with her most famous roles being, Thea from Jaws The Revenge, a younger version of Carol Sawyer in the sitcom Growing Pains and of course as the original voice of Ducky in the first Land Before Time film and Anne Marie in All Dogs Go To Heaven.**

 **However while her acting career was great her home life was sadly not so great, her father Jozsef Barsi was a paranoid and jealous alcoholic with abandonment issues due to his father leaving his mother when he was born and being teased and bullied, Jozsef was afraid that Judith and her Mum Maria would leave him once her career took off and Judith and Maria suffered both physical and emotional abuse which led to Judith having a meltdown during a singing audition, an eating disorder and pulling her eyelashes out.**

 **Then on the evening of the 25th of July 1988 Judith was shot and murdered in bed by Jozsef Before a struggle between him and Maria took place resulting in Maria's murder, Jozsef then wandered aimlessly through the house for two days before setting it on fire and then killing himself.**

 **This story will basically be a Land Before Time version of that story but with a happier ending, it will also end on the 25th of July this year, 30 years since Judith's tragic murder, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all locations and character are property of Sullivan Bluth Studios and Universal Pictures**

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE**

 **This story has been revised to more properly tie in with DiddyKF1's stories A Swim Of Silence And The sequal A Swimmer's Sad story so I'd recommend reading them and while I have put explanations about the stories I'd highly recommend reading them if you want a full understanding of what happens.**

 **This story will now also feature Aylene and Derek from The Land Before Time Retold Series so all credit goes to Elise Lowing for allowing me to use her characters.**

* * *

 **The Land Before Time XV: The Forgotten Friend**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Bright Circle shone brightly over The desert like area known as the badlands, various herds of dinosaurs were making their way across the badlands in an attempt to reach the Great Valley, a lush oasis filled with pleanty Of food and water after their old home had become uninhabitable. The journey had been very long, made only harder by the feared Meat Eater Sharptooth stalking the herds.

The herds had so far made great progress in their journey to the Great Valley but they knew that there was still a great way to go.

two Swimmer families were over by a watering hole drinking water and resting their feet.

One of these Swimmers was only Six Cold Times Old But was keeping her distance, sitting on a rock and crying silently. Her name was Ducky and she was normally a happy go lucky Swimmer. During her first five years nobody apart from her siblings would play with her due to finding her Yep! Yep! Yep! annoying, a short while ago she had made friends with another lonely Swimmer named Judy, the two quickly became best friends, however Ducky discovered that Judy's dad Rolf was abusing her and her Mom because he feared they would leave. Ducky and her family tried to help, but it made things worse.

Then five days previously Judy and Nitha had been murdered by Rolf in the middle of the night before and Rolf killed himself. Ducky saw their bodies the next day.

Two of the other Swimmers named Juno and Hollow befriended her just a day after but Ducky wasn't sure about them and kept her distance.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Ducky and she looked up too see her mother Sura gazing at her in concern.

"I'll take it your still upset about Judy?" Asked Sura gently, "Ducky look I know she was your friend but there was nothing anyone could do, the elders never took into account how far Rolf was willing to go, nobody knew he would murder them."

Ducky suddenly felt boiling hot anger fill her, everyone had told her that nothing could've been done, but she was convinced that she could have been saved. Sura gasped as her daughter whirled round to face her, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she wore a look of anger.

"You Are wrong Mamma something could have been done it could, it could." Argued Ducky in anger, "We could have left with them and deserted-ed Rolf, we could have gotten rid of him."

"That wouldn't have worked Ducky." Explained Sura calmly, "If we did that we'd be making things worse, and as I said nobody thought it would go like that, nobody knew how dangerous Rolf was."

Those last words caused something to snap inside Ducky.

"EXCEPT YOU!" Yelled Ducky in a rare show of anger, "He came into our home twice, you both saw how aggressive and loud he was, you saw the bruises on Judy and Nitha and knew of the threats you saw him throw me into a rock and attack them, you did, you did, you could have fought and warned-ed the elders... you are a coward."

Ducky suddenly gasped in shock at her outburst before clapping her hands to her mouth. She then looked at her Mom who looked back baffled and a bit hurt.

Sura looked down at her daughter and immediately saw tears build up in her eyes. The young Swimmer then fell to her knees and began sobbing loudly and in despair.

"Oh... I am s-so, so, so v-very sorry Mamma, I did not mean to s-say those things." Wailed Ducky in despair and apologetically.

Sura felt a lump form in her throat. She then picked her daughter up and hugged her while rubbing her back. It was very clear to her that this had impacted Ducky a lot more than she'd originally thought.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's ok Ducky I forgive you." Reassured Sura in a comforting tone.

After a few minutes Ducky calmed down and Sura put her down to play with Juno who approached the young Swimmer with a look of concern.

"Hay Ducky you ok?" Asked Juno in concern.

"Oh I am fine Juno." Replied Ducky in a saddened voice, "You And Hollow just go and leave me be."

"Ducky I know you're really upset about Judy, but me and Hollow want to be your friend." Answered Juno in a nervous voice before looking up, "Oh my!, look at that."

Ducky looked in the direction that Juno was facing and her eyes widened in shock. there were two elderly Longnecks approaching her and Juno's parents, they were also accompanied by two adult Threehorns and three young child Threehorns the adult male one looked very irritated.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a child Longneck, a young human girl and an adult female Longneck?" Asked The male Longneck in concern.

"No we haven't." Replied Ducky's Mom, "Where did you last see them?"

"Well our Grandson went off to play and his friend but didn't return." Explained The female Longneck, "Our daughter went off to find him but she hasn't returned yet."

But before anyone could reply the male Threehorn shoved past the two Longnecks and growled at the Swimmers in aggression.

"Forget your Grandson." Barked The Threehorn, "My daughter Cera's gone too, and I really hope she hasn't disobeyed me and gone to play with that Longneck."

"Topsy please!" Said His mate in a shocked voice, "There's no reason that Cera should be stopped from making friends with other Leaf Eaters, I think we should try to mix more with other Leaf Eaters."

Topsy groaned in irritation as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh stop being silly." Retorted Topsy, "It's been a tradition for a long time that other Leaf Eaters don't mix, our children would never get along, what's next them being friends with a Sharptooth."

The two Threehorns left while leading their children along and made sure they didn't stray from the path.

The two Longncks looked about with unsure expressions, they then seemed to agree on something and followed the Threehorns.

* * *

The children continued to play, soon Juno and her family left leaving just Ducky, her parents and her siblings. Suddenly the whole ground began shaking violently causing Ducky and her siblings to fall on their faces.

"EARTHSHAKE." Screamed eeryone in fear as deep cracks formed in the ground and headed straight through the watering hole draining all the water through the crack.

"Children COME HERE! HURRY!" Yelled Sura.

Echo, Rapid, Diver, Spinner, Ray, Sandy, Opal and Ducky ran towards Sura, Ruphus and Merrie, Sura's sister, Opal suddenly fell and twisted her ankle causing her to scream in pain, Ducky ran over to her twin sister and supported her.

A female voice could be heard screaming in fear.

Ducky and Opal jumped up in fright as the Male Threehorn roared in anguish.

The young swimmers began trying to keep up with their and Juno's families, she leapt over small crevices which were forming and boiling hot steam that shot from the ground.

"DADDY!" Screamed the same female voice before squealing in horror.

Ducky suddenly stopped as a huge Fissure opened up with the ground completely splitting apart.

"Mamma catch Opal." Yelled Ducky as she lifted Opal over her head and spun around before tossing her.

the ground beneath Ducky crumbled and the Big Mouth was sent plummeting before landing on a ledge.

Ducky then saw a Spiketail couple along with their eggs fall off her side of the canyon before being buried under a huge pile of rubble, one egg however went flying high into the sky before landing on a steep hill and rolling away.

A family of Flyers wobbled in the sky as the Earthshake continued, suddenly the female Flyer dropped the young child Flyer who was blown away by a sudden steam vent into the distance.

Ducky then began to make her way along the ledge she hoped that somehow she would get to the other side and reunite with her family. just as the Swimmer was about to jump to the next ledge she was lifted off the ground by her shoulders and carried up into the sky, Ducky's eyes widened in fear as she looked up and saw that she was being held by a large Flying Sharptooth.

"Oh no!, please! do not eat me." Begged Ducky in a scared voice, "I do not taste very good, I do not, Oh no! no! no!"

Ducky then began to wriggle free from the Flying Sharptooth's grasp, the Meat Eater shrieked in anger as it tried to keep a hold of it's meal.

unfortunately for the Flying Sharptooth it lost it's grip on Ducky who plummeted to the ground while screaming in terror, the Big Mouth came to land in a large pond.

Ducky popped her head out of the water and slowly swam towards the bank, she then crawled out and headed over to a small cave and lay down in the small cave area, this was lucky as quite suddenly Sky Water began to thunder down while Sky fire lit up the now inky Black sky.

"Oh Mamma, Daddy, Juno please find me." Whimpered Ducky in a distraught voice.

* * *

 **(AN) And that was the prologue for this story, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to Read an Review.**

 **The next Chapter will start the story properly in the present day, I decided it would be interesting to see how Ducky got separated from her family, there were also a few other characters that I showed getting separated can you spot them.**

 **And in case you're wondering why Juno wasn't at the Great Valley when the gang of five arrived well I'll explain in the next Chapter, until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.)**


	2. The Day Of Remembrance

**(AN Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the first full chapter of The Land Before Time XV The Forgotten Friend.**

 **This chapter will properly begin the story and takes place on the day of the Aniversary of the Herds arrival into the Great Valley.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Sullivan Bluth and Universal Pictures.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Day Of Remembrance.**

* * *

Ducky spent several days trying to find her family and grieving over Judy and Nitha. Eventually Ducky met Littlefoot, the young Longneck who had been separated in the Great Earthshake and had lost his mother at the hands of Sharptooth. Ducky traveled with Littlefoot to the Great Valley.

Along the way they befriend Petrie and Cera, Ducky even adopted a baby Spiktail named Spike who's egg was left abandoned. The group eventually vanquished the fearsome Sharptooth and reached the Great Valley where they reunited with their families and Ducky's parents took Spike in. The small group of friends went on to have many more advnturs

However Ducky never told them about Judy and Nitha, but after her pain resurfaced and after suffering a terrifying nightmare, Ducky opened up to her friends and soon he whole Great Valley knew and Topsy, Cera's dad and the leader of the valley made a promise that child abuse would no longer be tolerated in the Valley.

* * *

"Littlefoot, Littlefoot." A soft voice called out, "Time to get up."

Littlefoot began to stir gently in his sleeping spot, the young Longneck opened his eyes and looked up to see his Grandparents smiling down at him.

"Good morning Littlefoot." Greeted Grandpa Longneck in a cheerful tone, "You seem to have had a good sleep but now it's time to get going."

Littlefoot was left confused by this, he looked up into the sky and saw that it was still early in the morning the Bright Circle hadn't even risen yet.

"Get going?" Asked The Longneck in a confused manner, "What do you mean?"

"Oh Littlefoot surely you haven't forgotten?" Asked Grandma Longneck in astonishment while chuckling, "Today's the day of Remembrance."

The young Longneck's eyes widened in realisation before leaping on to his feet and looking more awake.

"Oh yeah." Replied Littlefoot in amazement, "I almost forgot."

After having breakfast, The young Longneck then began to walk in the direction of the Meeting Place. The two elder Longnecks chuckled before coming to walk with their Grandson on either side.

* * *

Later on Littlefoot was with Cera by the stream having some lunch Before the Day Of Remembrance. Cera could still remember Ducky telling her the tragic story of her once good friend Judy and the Swimmer lashing out at her foolish paranoia.

A thought suddenly struck Cera. Would Ducky be able to take this... day... Of Remembrance well? Surely the Swimmer had been emotionally torn up over Judy's untimely death and she kept it a secret from everyone until recently. It may have benefited the Great Valley, however Ducky remained upset for a while Afterwords, and Cera speculated that reopening old wounds for the first time in two Cold Times May have distraught the poor Swimmer all over again and renewed the pain that came from the worst day of her life.

"Do you think this Day Of Remembrance is such a good idea?" Cera asked herself.

Littlefoot was within earshot and looked at his Threehorn friend with confusion.

"Why do you ask, Cera?" He asked her.

"What about Ducky?, do you think she'd be able to handle it?" Said Cera, "Think about what happened to her old friend Judy. She seemed so happy when we became friends with her, then she came out of nowhere and told us she had a friend who died before she even met us, and she's been so upset ever since! It's as if she just witnessed Judy dying all over again!

Littlefoot Sighed solemnly. He knew Cera was right. Ever since Ducky had revealed the truth about Judy, she had not been her normal self. She had started playing with them less frequently, and sometimes she would stay at Thundering Falls or hide herself away somewhere until someone found her. With each day that passed ever since the story had come out, Ducky had been becoming more and more antisocial, and much less like the way she used to be. It was as if Judy had died a few weeks ago rather than two Cold Times ago. Reopening those old wounds had apparently damaged her.

"You're right," Littlefoot Sighed, "Ducky hasn't been herself lately. I know that it happened a long time ago, but now that it's out in the open, ... maybe... she's having to deal with the pain all over again. Maybe in a little while, she'll get over it like she once did, and then she'll be back to her normal, happy self, I hope."

"It's not easy getting over loosing someone," Sighed Cera, "We both know how that feels, and so does Ducky."

"And Petrie," Replied the Longneck, "We've all Lost someone important to us at some point in our lives, but we don't grieve them forever."

"My dad never got over loosing our family until Tria came along," Cera pointed out, "By the contrary, you and your Grandma And Grandpa seemed to get over what happened to your mother much more quickly."

"The heart of a Longneck never grieves for long," Littlefoot put in, "So my Grandpa told me once."

"You have a point there." Pointed Out Cera.

"Come on we don't want to be late for the Day Of Remembrance." Said Littlefoot before running ahead.

"I just hope Ducky won't be crying by the time we get there." Replied Cera as she followed Littlefoot as fast as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the lake Ducky and her family were ready to go and meet with Littlefoot and Cera's families. Ducky's dad was doing a last minute head count.

"Four, five, six, seven eight." Counted Ruphus under his breath before speaking up, "We've got all eight Big Mouths here, are we all ready to go?"

"There's just one problem dear." Sura chimed in.

The Swimmer pointed towards Ducky's sleeping spot where Spike was curled up and snoring his head off.

Ducky's dad walked over to his adopted son and started nudging him gently.

"Come on Spike wake up buddy." The Swimmer called out in a soft whisper, "We've got to get going."

Spike began to move in his sleep, however instead of stirring he simply rolled over on to his side.

"Oh do not worry Daddy I know what to do." Said Ducky in a saddened tone as she made her way over to a small pile of Tree Stars.

Ducky then picked one up and moved over to her and Spike's sleeping spot, she began to wave the Tree Star in front of Spike while also being careful not to put it too near Spike's Mouth.

The reaction from Spike was instant, the baby Spiketail began sniffing about before opening his eye and stretched while yawning, Spike then stood up and licked his lips at the sight of the Tree Star.

Ducky leapt back and began to lead Spike away from their home area, Ducky's parents and siblings were just behind them.

* * *

Ducky was now riding atop Spike's back, the Tree Star had already been gobbled up by the herbivore.

A loud cry reached Ducky's ears, she and the others looked up and saw Petrie's family gliding over head with the young Flyer behind his Mom Arial, his siblings and Guido.

"Hay guys." Petrie called out, "Me very excited for Remembrance Day."

In his excitement the young Flyer did several tricks, unfortunately he ended up crashing into one of his siblings and plummeted before landing right on top of Ducky.

"That is great Petrie." Replied Ducky in slight annoyance, "But do you think next time you could try and not land on my head?"

"Me sorry." Said Petrie apologetically.

* * *

Over at the Secret Caverns Chomper and Ruby were coming out of the entrance and spotted the large group heading to the Meeting area.

"Wow Ruby do you think it's time for the Day Of Remembrance already?" Asked Chomper in a curious voice.

"I'm not sure Chomper." Replied Ruby, "But we won't be sure unless we go and join them."

The pair ran down the hill and went to join their friends which caused some residents to give Chomper nervous glances.

"Hay guys." The baby Sharptooth cried out in a cheerful tone.

"Hello my friends, my friends hello!" Greeted The Fast Runner.

"Hi Chomper, hi Ruby." Littlefoot And Cera chorused.

* * *

Ducky, Petrie and Spike were present at the rock Circle, the place where the Event was taking place, a short distance away Sura, Ruphus And Arial were having a conversation about something that they felt could become an issue.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Whispered Sura worryingly.

"Why not?" Asked Ruphus.

"You know why!" Retorted Sura coldly before whispering, "Judy."

"Oh... right!" Gasped Ruphus in realisation.

"I mean, what if Ducky won't be able to cope with this?" Said Sura, "Ever since she let the story out to her friends, she hasn't been her usual self. She's behaving as if the tragedy happened yesterday instead of two Cold Times ago."

"I can sense the intensity of your situation," Sympathised Arial, "Petrie has had a very dark family history, his father was killed when he was just a baby, then his Uncle became so unstable, and sometimes, he thinks I'm the only family he has because he dosn't really like his brothers and sisters."

"But at least Petrie's trying to cope with the terrible history that has shadowed your family," Said Ruphus, "Ducky however... has had to cope with the worst pain anybody could be inflicted with."

"She saw her dear friend's dead body right before her eyes, and that of Judy's Mother, And... disgraceful father," Added Sura, "Ducky has seen death."

"And so has Littlefoot." Reminded Ruphus.

"True, But Longnecks have the hearts to recover from losses much quicker than Swimmers," Argued Sura, "Ducky has never truly recovered from Judy's death. She simply shielded it from the eyes of everyone for two Cold Times before a Nightmare finnaly forced her to let it out, and she's back to being the way she was in the last few days before the terrible Earthshake killed our entire herd. I'm afraid she's reliving the past all over again."

Arial gestured to the Swimmers That a familiar sight was approaching them from behind, and when they turned around they saw their beloved daughter, looking as glum as ever, she seemed exactly the way she was in the days following Judy's murder so long ago, her parents sighed sadly, they knew full well that their child may never recover from the loss she suffered during the darkest days of her childhood. The least everyone could do was to try and keep her as happy as possible as she struggled to cope with her inner emotions and worst memories.

"Hello there Ducky," Greeted Arial warmly, "How are you doing today?"

"I am... okay, I guess." Said Ducky in a rather sad tone that almost made her parents tear up. They knew she wasn't really "Okay" at all, she was obviously thinking about Judy again.

Sura crouched Down and hugged her daughter.

"Are you sure you'll be able to go through this today?" She asked her, "If not we can always take you home if you're not feeling up to it."

"I will get through this Mamma, I will, I will." Insisted Ducky.

"Ducky I have an offer for you," Said Arial, "If at any point today, you feel like you need to leave, just nod to me, and I'll take you to someplace where you can think peacefully, would you like that?"

"I guess that sounds like a good idea, yes! yes! yes!" Sighed Ducky.

The Flyer winked before gently patting the young Swimmer on the back.

After a few minutes Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby arrived.

"Sorry, I hope we're not late." Said Chomper apologetically.

"Not at all." Assured Grandpa Longneck.

"Ha!, probably off trying to sustain your diet with Ground Crawlers." Remarked Topsy while chuckling as he approached

Topsy walked into the middle of the area and stomped his foot on the ground several times to get everyone's attention, the muttering and chatter died down as everyone turned to face Topsy.

"Good morning everyone." Topsy began in his usual gruff tones. "Today will mark the first annual Day Of Remembrance, Two Cold Times ago, we arrived in the Great Valley, and so I decided that every time we pass a Cold Time we will Celebrate the long and hard journey from our old home to our new one, and also honour the memories of all those who perished along the way."

Everyone else began cheering in delight at the idea, Littlefoot and the others smiled, their minds filled with memories of the long journey.

"Wow I can not believe it has been two Cold Times already since we arrived-ed." Remarked Ducky in astonishment, "I cannot, I cannot."

"Yeah I still remember when we finally found it." Said Littlefoot.

 **Flashback**

The day was slowly just dawning as Littlefoot made his way to the top of a large cliff, the others were a little bit behind him obviously still recovering from their battle with Sharptooth, alongside Aylene, a human girl who had came to their world and had helped them in their journey.

the young Longneck collapsed on to the ground in despair after looking and not being able to see the Great Valley.

"Littlefoot." A familiar voice called out gently, "Littlefoot."

Littlefoot looked up and became shocked when he saw a large Sky puffy in the shape of a Longneck.

"Mother." Wailed Littlefoot n a distraught voice.

"Littlefoot." Repeated Littlefoot's mother in a soft voice.

"Mother." The young Longneck began in a small voice, "I- I tried to do what you told me to, but it's just too hard... I'll never find the Great Valley."

The young Longneck continued to sniffle in despair when quite suddenly a small gust of wind started and the Sky Puffy moved away.

"Mother." Littlefoot cried out in shock, "Don't Go Mother, don't go."

Littlefoot leapt to his feet and raced after the Sky Puffy down a narrow rocky path. he then followed it through a narrow cave area and suddenly found himself on a small ledge

The young Longneck peered up and saw the Sky Puffy dissolve which allowed the Bright Circle to start creeping through.

Littlefoot looked down and watched as the Bright Circle's light poured over the land beyond which revealed a large grassy plain with a long winding stream, a large lake and huge mountain areas.

This sight caused Littlefoot's eyes to widen in amazement.

"The Great Valley." Littlefoot gasped in astonishment and wonder before raising his voice, "Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie Aylene over here."

Cera and Spike came running through the entrance with Ducky on Spike's back and Petrie flying through the air, the group then joined Littlefoot and shared the same reaction as him with Petrie landing on Littlefoot's head, and Aylene coming to stand next to the Longneck.

"Littlefoot you found it." Declared Ducky in delight, "Yep! yep! yep!"

"We did it, we did it together." Stated Littlefoot in triumph.

The five friends then went off to find their families.

Ducky's parents looked up as they heard Ducky giggling and were shocked to see their daughter riding atop a Spiketail who skidded through the water which made them heave a huge sigh of relief, they then nuzzled their daughter.

"Look what I found." Said Ducky as she indicated Spike.

Ducky's siblings came up to Spike and began swimming around him while giggling in delight.

"This is our new brother Spike." Stated Ducky.

Ducky's parents gently nuzzled them both while Ducky's siblings climbed on Spike's back.

"Mamma I am Flyer." Cheered Petrie as he flew towards his Mom and siblings who were sat on a tree branch.

Arial embraced her son in a tight hug, Petrie then began to flap his wings which caused his Mom to be lifted off the ground slightly, she giggled and continued to hug her son with a look of relief and pride.

"Daddy." Cera cried out in happiness as she charged through some green food.

"Cera." Topsy cried out in surprise as he looked up and saw his daughter runnning towards him.

The young Threehorn ran up to her dad and began nuzzling him, Topsy then did the same while also wearing a look of relief.

"Daddy." Repeated Cera in an affectionate tone.

Littlefoot had found his Grandparents who were now nuzzling him, while doing this Littlefoot thought back on the long journey.

"Oh, Littlefoot." Cried Grandma Longneck in relief while smiling.

"But... how did you make it here?" Asked Grandpa Longneck in amazement.

Littlefoot turned his head to look at Aylene.

"Aylene helped me get here." He said.

The two elder Longnecks bent down and began nuzzling Aylene Who was surprised by this.

"Thank you so much Aylene." Said Grandma Longneck.

"Oh, it was nothing." Remarked Aylene while blushing.

"Littlefoot, Aylene," Cera called out, "Come on I'll race you."

Littlefoot And Aylene then ran to the top of a hill where they met their other friends, the group gave each other a group hug while Ducky and Petrie stood on the young Longneck's head and hugged.

 **End Flashback**

The gang smiled as they thought back on those memories. Topsy then chose that moment to stomp his foot which got everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone." Topsy began, "Now I'd like everyone to sit down and join me in a minute's silence to honour those who fell during the great journey."

All of the Leaf Eaters sat and closed their eyes, they all seemed to be lost in deep thought.

Littlefoot thought of his mother and how she had died protecting him, Aylene and Cera from Sharptooth, that day still haunted him and he still felt some guilt.

Cera thought of her own mother and siblings, after arriving at the Great Valley she had been told by Topsy that they had perished, it wasn't until sometime later that she learned that her Mother and siblings had been one of the many Leaf Eaters to follow Petrie's Uncle Pterano only to be murdered by Sharptteth.

Ducky thought of Juno and her family, her Mom told her after arriving at the Great Valley that they had perished on the journey, later on she had learned that they too had went with Uncle Pterano only for a pack of Sharpteeth to murder them, she also thought of Judy and Nitha who had been murdered by Rolf five days before the Great Earthshake.

Petrie thought of his father who had been murdered at the hands of a Sharptooth just a day after he hatched.

Chomper and Ruby did the same as everyone else, they couldn't even begin to imagine the Memeries running through their friends heads, but they thought of their parents and how much they missed them.

After a minute everyone opened their eyes and smiled in sadness, Littlefoot looked over at Ducky who seemed to be lost in a trance and was crying silently. The Gang could already guess who Ducky was thinking about.

"Hay Ducky you were thinking about Judy wern't you?" Asked Littlefoot curiously and with sympathy.

The young Big Mouth suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked up at Littlefoot.

"Huh, Oh I am sorry Littlefoot." Apologised Ducky before wiping the tears away, "You Are right I was thinking about Judy and Nitha, But I was also thinking about an old friend of mine who's family traveled-ed alongside mine to the Great Valley."

"Wait you have more friends before us?" Petrie cried out in shock, "Why you never tell us this?"

"Well the thought had never crossed my mind." Explained Ducky sheepishly, "Juno used-ed to be my best-est friend and befriended-ed me after Judy and Nitha died, and even though I liked-ed them I still had doubts and was still grieving, but we would always play knock, knock jokes and splash about in the pond and play hide and seek."

"Wow that sounded like fun." Remarked Chomper sadly, "Shame we never got to know her."

"Oh do not be sad Chomper." Said Ducky, "I am sure she would have loved-ed to meet you as well and I am sure she is at peace wherever she is."

Ducky then stood up and began to sing.

Ducky:

Remembering, remembering

Is a kind of a funny thing

It Makes me think of Time gone by

A sad Hello, a sad goodbye

But I will always hold dear

Remembering my long lost friends

The good, the bad and somtimes sad

I will always have my Remembering,

my remembering.

Ducky then sighed while smiling.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was the first chapter of The Land Before Time XV The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read ad Review.**

 **The chapters in the story won't be overly long, also this story will have several flashbacks to scenes from the first film.**

 **This Chapter was meant to come out yesterday to celebrate what would have been Judith's 40th Birthday if not for her father, so Happy Belated Birthday Judith.**

 **The next chapter will introduce us to Juno and her family.**

 **Ducky's description about the things she and Juno got up to is actually based on the things Judith Barsi got up to with her best friend which included knock knock jokes, passing notes to each other under the doors and playing in the sprinkler.**

 **So until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. Old Friends Return

**(AN) Hello there this is TimeLordMaster108 here with the next chapter of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review,**

 **This Chapter will introduce Juno and her family and set up the main storyline**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Old Friends Return**

* * *

After the Remembrance event many of the Leaf Eaters went about their usual business gathering food or lying on the ground and bathing in the light of the Bright Circle, Littlefoot and the others were running about and playing tag.

"Tag you're it." Declared Ruby as she tapped Cera and began chasing after her.

Littlefoot was running about and laughing when suddenly he noticed somthing.

"Hay wait a minute where's Ducky?" Asked Littlefoot.

Cera and Ruby stopped so suddenly that they landed on their faces, the pair got up and began looking around with the others.

"Ducky." Ruby called out in a concerned voice, "Where are you?, come out so we know where you are?"

"Ducky?" Asked Chomper in confusion as he looked into a bush.

Chomper however only found a Ground Crawler, deciding not to pass up the opportunity the baby Sharptooth snatched the Ground Crawler up in his jaws before eating it, Chomper then emerged from the bush where he saw Petrie hovering just above him.

"You find Ducky in there?" Asked Petrie in a nervous voice.

"Nope, but I found a Ground Crawler." Declared Chomper in delight.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Remarked Cera in a confused and annoyed tone.

"Still no sign of Ducky." Said Littlefoot in a worried voice, "I hope nothing bad's happened to her."

"Ohhhh me no like this." Petrie cried out in a voice quivering with fear, "Me scared, what if Ducky walk into Mysterious Beyond by mistake and she get eaten by Red Claw."

Petrie then squealed in terror at the thought and flew on to Littlefoot's neck which he held on to while trembling in fear.

"Don't worry Petrie I'm sure that hasn't happened." Littlefoot reassured.

Suddenly the sound of russling reached the gang's ears which made them jump up in fright, they turned and saw the nearby bush was shaking as somthing large was coming through, Petrie screeched in fear before quickly flying behind a small rock and poking his head out, a large figure then emerged from the bushes causing everyone to scream in terror.

"Oh I'm sorry kids I didn't mean to frighten you." Apologised Sura as she come out of the Bush.

The group then relaxed before exhaling

"Oh thank goodness it's just you." Said Ruby after sighing in relief, "I thought for a moment there that you were some other you."

"Listen kids we've got a bit of a problem that I think you'll be able to help with." Ducky's Mom explained in a worried tone.

"Is it the same problem we're having?" Questioned Littlefoot, "Because we can't find Ducky anywhere either."

"Well I actually know where she is." Answered Sura, "She's at the pond and quite upset, I think remembering Juno got to her and remembering brought all that pain back."

"Oh poor Ducky." Petrie cried in a sad voice, "There anything we do to help?"

"I think we should try and cheer her up." Suggested Littlefoot, "I know that if you're missing somebody then a friend can really help cheer you up, I remember during the journey to the Great Valley when my mother died I was so depressed, but then me and Aylene met Ducky and she made me feel better."

 **Flashback**

Littlefoot was slumped on a rock near a small pond, he was crying slightly and was still depressed over the recent loss of his Mother. Aylene sat next to him with her feet in the water. Suddenly Aylene let out a terrified scream. She pulled her feet out of the water so quickly they created a huge splash.

"SOMETHING'S GOT ME!"

A large green object attached to her right foot flew off as she jerked them away and landed in the water with a faint splash.

Suddenly a small light green Swimmer leapt out of the water and on to the rock, she looked up at Littlefoot And Aylene and smiled.

"Oh that hurt-ed!" Moaned The Swimmer before opening her eyes and seeing the two figures.

"Oh!, Hello!" Greeted The Swimmer.

Littlefoot And Aylene remained silent.

"I said hello." Repeated The Swimmer in a cheerful manner.

Littlefoot didn't look up and continued giving her the silent treatment.

"What are your names?" She asked before pausing and gasping, "Maybe you cannot talk yet, huh!, huh!"

The Longneck finnaly looked up and sighed in annoyance.

"Don't you know anything?" Asked Littlefoot, "Longnecks don't talk to... whatever you are."

"Me, I'm a Longneck too." Claimed The Big Mouth just as Littlefoot stood up, "And I've got a long tail like you."

The Swimmer then tried to pull her neck and tail out to make them appear long.

Littlefoot wasn't convinced and smiled down at the young Swimmer.

"Alright I am not a Longneck." Confessed The Swimmer, "I am a Big Mouth, but I am all alone, I am."

The young girl sat down on the rock and started sniffling.

"I lost my family in the Great Earthshake." Explained The Swimmer.

Littlefoot now felt sorry for the Swimmer and suddenly had a thought. Aylene bent down towards Ducky

"Hay me and Littlefoot are going to the Great Valley, Do you want to come with us?" Asked Aylene.

"Oh YES!" Cheered the Swimmer before remembering her manners, "Oh yes, I do, I do."

"Well then we'd better get moving." Said Littlefoot.

"Just let me get my sandals first." Replied Aylene.

Aylene then stood up and retrieved her sandals before putting them on and joining the others.

"I am all ready too, Yep,! Yep,! Yep!" Remarked Ducky.

"Alright." Replied Littlefoot as he began walking with the Swimmer following, "But you'll have to keep up."

"Oh I will keep up, I will." Promised the Swimmer.

Littlefoot, Aylene and Ducky entered a small woodland area.

"Where are we going?" Asked the Swimmer.

"To the Great Valley." Littlefoot answered, "I'm not going to stop until I find my Grandparents."

"Do you think my family went to the Great Valley too?" Asked Ducky.

"Maybe." Replied Littlefoot, "My Mom Said that's where all the herds were going."

"Oh I hope, I hope, I hope." Lamented Ducky.

As The pair continued their journey into a large barren desert like area the Longneck Explained to his new friend what had happened to his Mom. Ducky felt bad for him, she'd already suffered the same pain after loosing two of her only friends.

"My name's Littlefoot." the Longneck greeted.

"My name is Ducky." Replied the Swimmer, "Yep that is what it is Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"Yeah, I gathered that." Aylene Said while rubbing her right ankle.

"I'm sorry about that," Said Ducky sheepishly, "I thought that was a strange rock or something."

"That's okay," Aylene shrugged, "You just surprised me that's all."

"Who are you two?" Asked Ducky curiously.

"Well as I said, I'm Littlefoot," Repeated the Longneck, And this is Aylene."

"I know you're a Longneck," She Said before turning to Aylene, "But what are you?"

"I'm a human." Aylene Replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Littlefoot And Aylene, it is, it is." Stated Ducky in a cheerful manner.

"So did your family live around here?" Asked Aylene.

"Oh yes, we lived-ed in a very nice woodland area, we did, we did." Explained Ducky before her smile fell slightly, "But we moved out of there two days before the Great Earthshake."

"Hay let's play a game." Aylene piped up.

"What kind of a game?" Asked Ducky.

Aylene began to hop on one foot on separate pieces of rock, her feet alternating with each hop.

"It's called don't step on a crack or you'll fall and break your back." Explained Aylene.

As they walked Ducky began to hum to herself, after a few moments she began singing a little tune while skipping up to Littlefoot and behind his legs until she was in front, this made him laugh and cheered him up.

"Don't step on a crack or you'll fall and break your Back." Sang Ducky while choosing the last word carefully.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh thank you kids that would be so nice." The Big Mouth replied, "And I'm sure that'll make Ducky feel better."

Sura wandered off while the gang began making their way to the pond area.

* * *

Over at the pond Ducky was sitting on a small rock with her head in her hands, her feet were gently kicking up and down in the water, and she was wearing a rare look of sadness.

Ducky's ears pricked up when she heard the sound of running feet, she turned and smiled as Littlefoot and the others ran towards her except Petrie Who was flying.

"Oh Hay there guys." Said Ducky in a saddened tone, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were upset about Juno." Answered Littlefoot, "So we decided to help cheer you up."

"Oh thank you, you guys." Replied The Swimmer, "Just thinking about Juno brought all the pain and guilt back, I should have been more friendly to Juno, and I should not have blocked-ed her out, since she wanted-ed to help."

Ducky immediately began sniffling before tears started streaming down her face, Petrie instantly wrapped his wings around her in a hug, Littlefoot, Cera Spike, Chomper and Ruby lay down and nuzzled Ducky.

"Oh I am so sorry guys." Moaned Ducky, "I should be trying not to be sad but it is just so hard, it is, it is."

"Hay, Hay it's ok Ducky." Explained Littlefoot in a comforting voice, "It's ok to cry, if you're hurting you should let your friends or family know so they can help, just like when you opened up about Judy and Nitha."

"How do you make the pain go away?" Asked The Big Mouth in a distraught tone.

"The pain never truly goes away for any of us." Cera Lamented, "But the one thing that always helps is to remember the good times, and to not let their memory die."

"We can go and play." Ducky Suggested, "But for now can we just hug like this?"

"Sure we can." Ruby replied.

* * *

A short distance away Ducky's parents were watching this from behind a bush, Ducky's dad was shedding a few tears while his mate looked saddened.

"Oh that poor kid." Whimpered Ruphus, "I wish there was somthing we could do."

"Me too." Replied Sura, "I hated having to tell her about Juno it just broke my heart to see her so unhappy, and after she'd lost Judy."

"Hay I've got an idea, why don't we get one of her siblings and pretend it's Juno come back." Suggested Ducky's dad.

Ducky's Mom sighed in annoyance before stomping on her mate's tail making him squeal in pain.

"Owww that hurt." Whined the Male Swimmer in a high pitched voice.

"Don't be such an idiot." Scolded Ducky's Mom, "If we did that then Ducky would quite quickly figure it out and she'd be so furious that she'd never speak to us ever again, is that really what you want huh?"

"You're right I'm sorry." Replied Her Mate, "And no I don't want that."

The couple turned round and saw that Ducky and her friends had left the pond area.

* * *

The gang went over to their usual playing area and started a game of Stop The Seed, Ducky soon cheered up and enthusiastically joined in with the others.

"Oh I feel so much better now, I do, I do." Declared Ducky in a cheerful voice as she ran with the Seed, "I do not think Judy or Juno would have wanted-ed me to be sad, they would want me to be happy and to just remember the good times Yep!, Yep! yep!"

"I think the same way about my Mom." Explained Littlefoot as he tried to grab the Seed from Ducky's grasp, "I still miss her but I think about all the good times we had."

The young Longneck grabbed the Seed Off Ducky and ran in the direction of Spike who was guarding the Goal area, Littlefoot spat it from his mouth and the Seed went flying over Spike, the young Spiketail however leapt into the air and grabbed the Seed.

"Way to go Spike." Chomper cried out.

The gang continued to play their game.

* * *

Meanwhile Ducky's parents along with several Adult Leaf Eaters had gathered near the entrance into The Great Valley, a slight distance away two adult Big Mouths and three young Big Mouths were making their way into The Great Valley.

"Looks like we've got some Far Walkers coming to our Valley." Remarked Mr Thicknose in a cheerful manner, "And it's a family of Big Mouths, we rarely get them coming here."

"It's certainly been a while since Far Walkers visited." Stated Sura, "And you know somthing there's somthing very familiar about those Far Walkers."

"Hay you're right." Replied Ruphus before suddenly getting a thought, "Hay you don't think it's possible that it's Juno's family do you?"

"Oh that would be wonderful." Ducky's Mom cried out in happiness, "But we'd better check first, I'd hate to get Ducky's hopes up too soon."

Her Mate nodded in agreement, the couple made their way down the hill where they came to meet the Newcomers.

The female Big Mouth had dark green skin while her Mate had dark grey skin.

the three children were all varying in height, the shortest was the same shade of green as Ducky but slightly duller, the medium sized one had pale green skin, and the tall one who was male and clearly the oldest had bright grey skin.

"Marina is that really you?" Asked Sura.

"Sura." The female Big Mouth cried out in surprise, "I can't believe it, so we have made it to The Great Valley."

The pair embraced like old friends.

"Ohh it's so good to see you again." Sura cried out in delight, "We'd all given you up for dead."

"We managed to survive." Explained The male Swimmer, "When those Sharpteeth ambushed us, we managed to give them the slip by hiding in a cave and blocked off the main entrance, we eventually found our way out and have spent the whole time looking for this place."

Sura noted that the Big Mouth looked nervous when saying this as though he was withholding information.

Soon the other Adult Leaf Eaters came to greet the Big Mouths, Marina and her Mate were also introduced to Tria and Tricia, Sura and Ruphus smiled as their other children played with the three young Big Mouths.

"So I was going to ask did Ducky ever manage to get to The Great Valley?" Asked Marina in a concerned voice.

"Oh yes she managed to find her way here." Explained Sura, "Although me and Ruphus got quite the surprise when Ducky came along with a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Flyer and a Spiketail who also got separated, that we adopted."

"Yes I remember Mr Threehorn and those two elderly Longnecks saying how Two Longnecks and a Threehorn got Seperated." Said Marina, "And I'm glad that everyone has deserted the old traditions and is friends with everyone, and I'm also happy to here Ducky's gotten over Judy's murder."

"Me too, although she was still secretly grieving and it wasn't until a short while ago that she finnaly opened up, Hay I know how about we introduce Juno to Ducky's friends." Suggested Sura in an excited tone, "I'm sure Ducky will really love that."

* * *

Back over in the playing area Littlefoot and his friends were lying flat on their backs just watching the Sky Puffies and soaking in the rays of the Bright Circle, Ducky suddenly sat up as she spotted her Mom coming towards them wearing a big smile.

"Ducky." Sura called out in excitement.

"What is it Mamma?" Asked Ducky as she and the others approached the Swimmer.

"I've got a very special surprise for you." Said Sura.

Ducky now curious walked past her Mum and almost imediatly her eyes widened in shock and amazement as Juno's parents came over the hill along with Juno and her two siblings.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Ducky in a shocked voice, "Juno, is that really you?"

"Ducky it's really you." Juno the young swimmer with dull green skin cried out.

The pair imediatly ran at each other before embracing and rolling over in the grass, the two then sat up and smiled in delight.

"I never thought I'd see ou again." Juno cried out in delight, "I thought you must've died in the Great Earthshake."

"I feared you were dead too I did, I did." Ducky cried out in delight,

"You were worried about me?" Asked Juno in shock.

"Oh of course I was," Answered Ducky, "When I finally reached the Great Valley I felt so bad when I heard you had died-ed, I should never have pushed-ed you away."

"It's ok Ducky I forgive you." Answered Juno.

"So what happened-ed to you and your family?"

"During the journey some nutcase Flyer thought he knew a quicker way to get to The Great Valley." Juno began, "He convinced a lot of the Leaf Eaters he was right and me and my family were one of the many who followed him and split from the rest."

"Oh yes I have heard of this incident." Replied Ducky, "That was Pterano, so you escaped the Sharpteeth."

"Barley." Replied The male Big Mouth with grey skin, "We managed find our way out of a big Cave area, but not before Dad and me got lost, after that we just kept moving from Saftey Spot to Saftey Spot, anyway it's nice to see you again Duckface."

The Swimmer began annoying Ducky by playing with her Bill

"Oh it is nice to see you again too Bubbles." Replied Ducky nervously, "Yep! Yep! Yep!"

Bubbles grinned before puffing out his chest and marching towards the others, however he tripped over a rock and went rolling into a small rock, Bubbles sat up and looked dazed.

Ducky then led Juno and her older sister over to her friends.

"Juno, Hollow I would like you to meet the friends I made after being separated-ed." Ducky began before indicating each of her friends, "This is Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, my adopted-ed brother Spike, Chomper and Ruby."

"Hi Juno and Hollow." Everyone except Spike chorused.

Juno then jumped up in fright before hiding behind Hollow, she then began nervously pointing at Chomper.

"G-guys look out, there's a baby Sharptooth here." Stammered Juno nervously.

"Oh do not be scared-ed of Chomper." Said Ducky, "He is actually the world's only friendly Sharptooth, Littlefoot hatched-ed him from an Egg we found-ed not long after arriving here, he did, he did, and then he and Ruby eventually moved into the Great Valley when this nasty Sharptooth named Red Claw started terrorising everyone in the Mysterious Beyond."

"Wow a friendly Sharptooth." Hollow cried out in amazement as she and Juno approached Chomper, "I never would've believed."

Chomper smiled nervously.

"Ducky's told us so much about you." Stated The baby Sharptooth.

* * *

The group of youngsters spent the rest of the day playing and at night Littlefoot told Juno and Hollow about all the adventures he and his friends had had.

"Wow you've certainly been through a lot." Remarked Juno, "But I still can't believe you all managed to defeat the fearsome Sharptooth."

"You know I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship." Declared Ducky, "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Sounds like a load of Sharptooth dung to me." Retorted Bubbles Who was sitting on a log with his back turned to them.

"Hay Bubbles Why don't you come and join us." Suggested Littlefoot.

"Sorry But I've got much better things to do than hang around with a bunch of #oft hearted kids." Retorted the Big Mouth as he stood up before tripping over the log and rolling away.

"Just ignore him." Commented Hollow while rolling her eyes, "He's a right stick in the mud."

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was Chapter 2 Of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review,**

 **Juno will be the Judith Barsi of the story and the next chapter will be where the story really gets started.**

 **Also slipped in a few referances to The Seven Hunters by Rhombus and The Swimmer Trials by Beucephalis.**

 **Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.**


	4. Trouble's Brewing

**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the next chapter of my Land Before Time fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **This chapter is where the story really starts to kick off, also this won't be a true adaptation of the Judith Barsi story as such, but it will have elements but it'll be it's own thing.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time or any characters except my OC's, all characters and locations belong to Universl Studios and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

 **with that out of the way let's get going.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Trouble Brewing.**

* * *

Several Bright Circles had risen and fallen since Juno and her family had arrived in The Great Valley And by now they had settled in and were now truly feeling at home.

Ducky and her friends had welcomed Juno and Hollow into their gang, they'd also tried to get Bubbles to join but he refused and was currently watching them play from afar with a look of disgust plastered on his face.

"Look at them over there playing and having fun." Muttered Bubbles while shaking in fury, "It makes me want to be sick."

Bubbles grabbed a small rock and hurled it into the distance.

"Now Bubbles don't be to upset." Said a low sinister voice, "Wouldn't want our real emotions to get out now would we."

Bubbles turned around and tripped as he saw his Dad Parsley towering over him, the male Big Mouth looked down and smirked.

"Oh Hay Dad." Said Bubbles in a small nervous voice, "I was just saying Juno and her new friends are getting on so well, I just hope that stupid female Big Mouth dosn't plan on staying here."

Parsley imediatly pulled Bubbles up by the tail and raised him so the two were eye level

"Bubbles it's not polite to speak of your Mother in that way." Remarked Parsley in a dangerous tone. "Marina wouldn't dare, no I don't think so, come now Bubbles the other Male Adults want to talk, let's go and see what they have to say."

Parsley dropped Bubbles who quickly scrambled to his feet and raced after his Dad.

"She's not my Mom you know." Fumed Bubbles, "And she never will be."

"I know you miss your Mother Bubbles and so do I." Replied Parsley in a sympathetic voice, "But Marina is a wonderful Mother, I'm sure you'll grow to love her, just as long as she remains loyal."

"Yeah that'll happen." Mumbled Bubbles under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile the others continued to play Tag, they soon stopped to have a break, Cera turned towards Hollow curiously.

"Hay Hollow does your brother always act so grumpy?" Asked The young Threehorn.

"Bubbles has been like that for as long as I can remember." Explained Hollow in a saddened tone, "He dosn't get on with Mom, I think it's because she's not his or my Mom."

"Juno's Mom isn't your Mom." Chomper cried out in surprise.

"Nope." Replied Juno in a cheerful tone, "Acording to Hollow her and Bubble's Mom died when she was just an Egg, then Parsley met my Mom and later on I was hatched."

"Oh that sounds so sad." Lamented Ruby, "Never getting to know your own Mother."

At this the young Fast Runner wiped a few tears away.

"Hay I know a great song that will get us really happy." Ducky cried out in delight, "It will, it will, Judy and Nitha once taught me this."

Ducky leapt to her feet and grabbed a pair of sticks, she then began tapping them against some rocks.

"Haaayyy Petrie." Ducky called out in a happy voice, "Juno, Littlefoot and all my friends listen to this, this song is going to make your heart beat faster."

Ducky then laughs in delight as everyone begins dancing, Ducky then bursts into song.

Ducky:

Life's one big step in time

So don't you get confused

A hundred times you'll empathise before you slip into your groove

All:

Daffy Little Symphony is gonna make you smile

Together we're a family

Kickin' it off in style (Hollow: Kickin' it off in style)

Daffy Little Symphony is gonna make you fly

Don't know if I wouldn't be

With my crazy Family.

The group continued to dance while Spike made noises that sounded like he was singing, Petrie flew through the air but fell on the grass.

Ducky Spoken:

Come over here Hollow.

Hollow joins Ducky and the two dance about.

Ducky Spoken:

Hay Petrie come and join us.

Petrie blushes as he comes to join the others, he starts dancing with Ducky.

Petrie:

You the nicest Big Mouth Petrie ever meet, the Best-est friend me have (Juno: Friend I have)

Me won't give up easily, me never gonna let you down.

All:

Daffy Little Symphony is gonna make you fly

Don't know if I couldn't be

With my crazy family, yeah, yeahhh

Spike lifted Ducky up on to his back and began skidding across the grass which made Ducky laugh, Chomper and Ruby began whistling and dancing while Petrie did several rolls in the sky.

Ducky Spoken:

Come on Cera try and charge like you're dancing

Cera began dancing about while charging at a few rocks.

Ducky Spoken:

Way to go Cera

Juno was lying back in the grass while bobbing her head up and down

Juno:

Life's to short to waste your time

So let the good times role

And just have fun

And enjoy your time.

Everyone then began following each other in a circle formation while still dancing

All:

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Daffy Little Symphony is gonna make you smile

Together we're a family

We're Kickin' it off in style.

Ducky spoken:

Hay Littlefoot

Littlefoot began dancing with Ducky

Ducky Spoken:

kick it

All:

Daffy Little Symphony is gonna make you smile

Together we're a family

We're Kickin' it off in style (Hollow Spoken: Kickin it off in style)

The group then gathers into a group hug.

All:

Daffy Little Symphony is gonna make you fly

Don't know if I couldn't be

With my crazy family

Boo wa, boo wa, boo wa

Boo wa, boo wa, boo wa

A ba, ba, ba ba, ba ba ba boo.

The group fell over and laughed.

"Wow that was really fun." Remarked Juno.

* * *

Meanwhile over in another part of the Great Valley Grandpa Longneck along with Topsy, Ruphus, Kosh And Mr Thicknose were chatting with Parsley and Bubbles.

"Well I'm glad to here you and your family have finally settled down." Grandpa Longneck was saying, "It must be so nice after traveling for so long."

"It sure is." Parsley replied. "And really we would've made it here anyway if it wern't for that stupid Beakface Pterano."

"I wouldn't let Petrie here you say that." Warned Mr Thicknose, "He used to look up to his Uncle with such pride until Pterano kidnapped Ducky and put the kids in danger."

"Well I personally think we should let bygones be bygones." Suggested Ruphus in a nervous voice, "It dosn't do good to dwell on the past."

"I suppose." Replied Parsley, "But I just hope Marina's able to get over the paranoia I developed while we were lost."

"How did that happen?" Asked Kosh in a confused manner.

"I became lost in the caves we hid in." Explained Parsley, "Ever since then I've just been so worried that Marina might leave with the kids because they didn't come back for ages and I was so scared."

Topsy And Kosh both chuckled at Parsley before smirking.

"You know somthing they might have deliberately abandoned you in those caves."Topsy began in a teasing manner, "I mean it was Marina's idea to follow Pterano after all."

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Parsley in concern.

"We're saying that Marina deliberately wanted you gone." Said Kosh, "Even before your family became lost you were always a bit paranoid and uneasy around everyone unsure if Marina would truly love you, I bet she became so sick of you that she, Juno and Hollow devised a plan to get rid of you and Bubbles."

"I always knew there was somthing strange about her." Snapped Bubbles, "She must've followed Pterano in the hopes that we would be killed."

"That makes sense." Parsley began in a horrified voice.

"And then when you and Bubbles got lost in the Caves she had the perfect opportunity to leave with Juno and Hollow." Explained Topsy, "Why I even overheard Marina speaking during the journey of how she was so fed up of your insecurities that she was considering leaving with all three of your children."

Parsley was currently seething in fury before unleashing a bellow Of rage and stomping on a log which broke it in two.

"Thank you for the information gentleman." Said Parsley in a voice laced with insanity. "That's exactly what I wanted to know, come Bubbles."

The group watched as Parsley stormed into the woods with Bubbles following him, Grandpa Longneck, Ruthus And Mr Thicknose wore looks of concern.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed The elderly Longneck, "Mr Threehorn I think that was very unwise telling him that."

"Grandpa Longneck's right," Replied Mr Thicknose, "You've no idea of the disastrous consequences that could emerge from this."

"Ah quit worrying it'll be fine." Retorted Topsy in a relaxed tone, "Besides what harm could a simple joke do?"

"Oh a lot of things." Explained Ruphus in a slightly annoyed tone. "I just hope for everyone's sake that it's not too horrible, or that our kids don't get caught up in it, especially after what happened to Judy and Nitha."

Ruphus then ran off, a strong sense of fear overtaking him, he really hoped this would come to nothing and that history wasn't about to repeat itself.

But unbeknownst to them these actions would cause utter havoc and Ducky and her friends would end up caught in it.

* * *

Parsley was stomping through the woodland area Bubbles close behind him, Parsley suddenly stopped.

"I should've known all along that I couldn't trust her." Stated The Big Mouth in a dangerous tone, "Tha filthy, lying Son Of a Tar Pit, she'll regret trying to double cross me."

"What do we do Dad?" Asked Bubbles in a concerned voice.

Parsley suddenly grabbed his Son by the tail before yanking him up to his face.

"Don't worry Bubbles I have a plan." Replied Parsley in a dangerous tone, "We're gonna make sure Juno and Marina listen, now Bubbles go find out where Juno is along with those pathetic Leaf Eater friends of hers."

"Yes Sir." Replied Bubbles before being dropped on his head.

Parsley watched as Bubbles quickly crawled through the undertow, the adult Big Mouth sat down on a stump a;d sobbed into his hands.

"Marina how could you do this to me?" Thought Parsley in a furious voice, "Well you won't do it anymore."

After a few minutes Bubbles came scurrying back, he then tripped and fell on his face in a comical fashion, the young Swimmer lifted himself up and looked slightly dazed before shaking his head.

"Juno and her friends are playing over by the pond." Stated Bubbles, "You want me to come with you?"

"No! I'll deal with Juno alone." Explained Parsley in a sinister voice. "You go back to our nesting place and I'll be back with both those little brats."

Bubbles and Parsley headed off in separate directions.

* * *

The gang meanwhile were playing tag and laughing in delight, they were completely unaware of Parsley standing on a small ledge and watching them through a bush and growling in a low and dangerous manner.

"This is so much fun." Juno was saying, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, Daddy was always moving us from one Oasis to another, ever since the Caves he's been acting more insecure and paranoid, when Mom goes off for a while he seems to think that she might leave."

"Dad's always been a bit of a loony." Replied Hollow, "He should just chill out and realise that Mom wouldn't leave."

Parsley hearing this bellowed in fury before pouncing out of the bushes and off the ledge.

Littlefoot looked up and let out a warning cry, the group all cried out in shock before scattering as quite suddenly Parsley landed with a loud thud on the ground they'd been standing on.

while everyone else got away unscathed Chomper and Ruby wern't so lucky as Parsley's tail swung round and smashed straight into the pair sending them flying before hitting a rock and lying there unmoving. Ducky's eyes widened in horror as this sight made her remember the horrible incident with Rolf throwing her into a rock.

"Oh hi Daddy." Said Juno in a horrified voice as she and the others looked on in shock, "What did you do that for, you've killed Chomper and Ruby."

"You and Hollow are coming home with me right now." Barked The Swimmer before glancing briefly at Chomper and Ruby, "Those two will be fine now come on."

"But you might've killed them." Hollow cried out in a distraught voice.

"ENOUGH." Thundered Parsley. "Now come at once."

Cera and Ducky without thinking moved over to Parsley and stood between him and Juno."

"Hay that's not very nice." Retorted Cera in an irritated tone, "My Daddy once said you don't get respect by yelling, plus you're starting to sound like a certain Swimmer Ducky told me about."

"Shut it girly." Snarled Parsley before grabbing Cera by the horn and chucking her aside, "Anyone else wanna stand up to me, or compare me to that monster?"

"Oh I think you should try to relax." Suggested Ducky in a nervously innocent voice, "It usually helps when you are feeling down, Yep! Yep! Yep!"

Ducky however realised she'd made a mistake, Parsley grabbed her by the arm and lifted the young Swimmer up so they were eye level.

"You have the most irritating voice I've ever heard." Snarled Parsley, "I'd almost forgotten how insufferable listening to it was."

And without warning the adult Big Mouth griped Ducky by the tail, he then began to swing his arm forwards and backwards getting steadily faster with each swing, soon his arm was nothing but a blur and as he swung his arm upwords he flung Ducky away.

The young Swimmer flew through the sky while screaming in terror before landing in the pond a few feet away with a splash.

Parsley grabbed Juno and Hollow by the arms and began to march away with them.

Littlefoot and the others ran over to Chomper and Ruby who groaned and started to come to, the Meat Eater and All Eater sat up and looked about dazed.

"Oh that really hurt." Groaned Chomper, "We should be careful around him."

"I agree Chomper." Replied Ruby, "That Swimmer must have a lot of anger problems."

The sound of small footfalls reached the group's ears, they then turned just as a soaking wet and shivering Ducky approached them.

"I never r-r-realised Juno's Daddy w-w-w-was like that." Stammered The Swimmer, "Oh no! no! no!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Stated Littlefoot, "I think next time we should all be careful what we say or do around him, we don't want to get into trouble."

The others simply nodded in agreement.

Ducky was trembling slightly and was having flashbacks to that day Rolf had barged into her nest and thrown her against a rock.

"YOU SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS YOU DISGUSTING BEAK-FACE." Rolf's Voice screamed in her head.

In Ducky's mind she could see the bad tempered Swimmer picking her up and throwing her straight into a rock.

* * *

Juno and her family had made their home close to where Ducky, Spike and their family lived.

Bubbles was sitting beside the nest and smiled as Parsley entered the area while holding his two daughters, the large Big Mouth said nothing as he threw Juno and Hollow to the ground.

"I overheard what you were saying to the little brats." Snarled Parsley in fury, "You disgust me the pair of you."

"We're sorry Daddy we didn't mean-." Juno began in a scared voice.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OUT OF TERM YOUNG LADY." Screamed Parsley in her face making the pair tremble, "I am your father and you'll do well to show me respect."

Juno and Hollow nodded nervously.

"I've been there for you, protected you from every danger imaginable, and yet you and Marina dare to leave me knowing that I have issues." Ranted the Swimmer

"We wern't trying to leave." Hollow cried out in a mortified voice.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME." Thundered Parsley, "You should be on your hands and knees thanking me, I was abandoned as an Egg by both my parents, I went through life being bullied and mocked, I did find a Mate eventually but she grew tired of my behaviour, I tried apologising but there was a mudslide and she along with almost all the newly laid eggs died, Bubbles was able to save just one and that was you Hollow."

"Oh that's awful." Replied Hollow, "But that shouldn't excuse you, you'r starting to sound just like Rolf."

"You will respect me." Spat The Swimmer, "But just to teach you somthing, here's what'll happen if you don't."

Bubbles grabbed a stick and charged at his sisters, he then whacked them both across the face several times, both Juno and Hollow were crying.

Parsley then gathered a large pile of rocks before chucking them at Juno, the young Swimmer screamed while trying to dodge but one rock struck her straight in the face sending her backwards.

Marina suddenly appeared and gasped in horror at what she was seeing.

"Parsley, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Marina in horror as she stood in front of the two young Swimmers protectively.

"I'm teaching them a leason." Answered Parsley, "Don't try to hide anything Marina I know full well you want to leave me."

"What!" Exclaimed Marina in shock, "I wouldn't even think of it, I love you."

LIAR." Hollared The Other Swimmer, "You want to leave cause you think I'm crazy, well I'll make sure that never happens."

Parsley charged straight at his Mate, Marina pushed her hands out to block him but it was no use, she was sent crashing to the floor, Marina attempted to stand but was floored by Parsley's tail.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Snapped Bubbles.

The two walked away as Marina began sobbing, she then crawled towards Juno and Hollow, scooped them up and hugged them protectively.

"Mommy what's wrong with Daddy?" Asked Juno in a distraught voice.

"I don't know Juno." Answered Marina in a hurt voice, "Hopefully he'll get better, and I hope he's not turning into that monster."

Marina and her children sat like this and continued to sob.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was Chapter 4 Of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **In terms of the abuse on Juno ad her Mum I won't be going to far due to trying to keep this a K+ story.**

 **The song in this chapter is a slightly altered version of the song Daffy Little Symphony from the obscure 1999 animated film Millionaire Dogs, all the songs will be remixes of exsising songs due to me not being good enough to make up my own.**

 **Anyway Happy 4th Of July, or Independence Day.**

 **Next Chapter will feature everyone else slowly finding out about the abuse, until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.)**


	5. The Slow Discovery

( **AN** ) **Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the next chapter of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations are property of Universal Studios and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Slow Discovery**

* * *

That night Ducky And Spike Were lying in their Sleeping Spot, Spike was on his front while Ducky was huddled up next to him, they were still feeling shaken up about what had happened earlier in the day and it didn't take long for Sura and Ruphus to notice.

The two Leaf Eaters looked up as their parents approached with concerned faces.

"Ducky, Spike are you two alright?" Asked Sura in a concerned voice, "You haven't spoken since you got back from playing."

"Oh I am sorry Mamma." Replied Ducky in a quiet but apologetic voice, "It is just that Juno's Daddy was acting awfully mean, he was, he was."

"Oh how come?" Asked Ducky's Mom in a confused voice, "Maybe you misinterpreted things."

"I am sure I did not." Answered The young Swimmer, "Juno's Daddy came in and sent Chomper and Ruby into a rock which knocked-ed them out, he was not even a little bit concerned-ed, then he yelled-ed at Juno and Hollow and dragged-ed them home, and I was thrown into the pond by him."

Sura and Ruphus looked at each other while gasping in shock. It reminded them of when Rolf threw Ducky into that rock.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Ducky's Mom, "That dosn't sound good, I wonder what caused that."

"Uh I think I might be able to shed some light on the situation." Explained Ruphus nervously.

"Really Dear." Replied Sura in shock, "Then tell us."

"Well me, Grandpa Longneck, Mr Threehorn, Mr Thicknose and Kosh were hanging out with Parsley and Bubbles." Began Ducky's dad nervously, "Then Mr Threehorn and Kosh began teasing Parsley about his paranoia and insecurities, making up that Marina and Juno were planning to leave him and Bubbles and take Hollow with them."

"What." His Mate cried out in horror, "That's terrible, goodness knows what sort of trouble this could lead to."

"Grandpa Longneck And Mr Thicknose tried telling them that." The Male Swimmer continued, "But they wouldn't listen, said it was just a joke and that no harm could come from it."

"Littlefoot agrees." Replied Ducky, "He said that we should all be weary of going near Juno's Daddy."

"Littlefoot's a wise Longneck." Replied Sura, "And he's right, Ducky I want you and Spike to promise me you'll keep your distance."

"Oh we will, we will." Answered Ducky as Spike nodded.

"I'll also give the same warning to your brothers and sisters." Stated Ruphus while indicating the nest where Ducky and Spike's siblings were fast asleep.

"Mamma I am scared-ed." Said Ducky, "What If History is about to be repeated-ed, what if Juno's Daddy becomes like Rolf and murders them?"

Sura imediatly hugged her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ducky I promise that we won't let that happen again." Promised Ruphus, "We're ready this time and after you recently opened up about Judy the Great Valley residents no longer tolerate that behaviour, Mr Threehorn will see to that and ensure Juno's Saftey."

Ducky wasn't too sure, but she nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway goodnight Ducky and Spike." Said Sura in an sweet voice.

Her and Ruphus then nuzzled their two children before heading off to their Sleeping Spot, Ducky curled up next to Spike and soon the pair fell asleep with Spike snoring loudly.

* * *

Over in the bushes Parsley had been spying on the conversation and was watching the sleeping Leaf Eaters with a sinister glare.

"That's right you keep away from me you pathetic little Leaf Eaters." Muttered Parsley in a threatening tone, "Because if you even try and get involved I'll make you suffer."

The Big Mouth chuckled before heading back towards his nesting Area.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Littlefoot and the others met in the spot where they normally held meetings, however Juno and Hollow weren't there.

"Hay what's going on?" Asked Cera in confusion, "Where's Juno and Hollow?"

"One I don't know." Answered Littlefoot in a hushed tone, "And Two, whatever you do, don't mention Judy in front of Ducky."

"So did any of you guys tell your parents about what happened?" Asked Littlefoot, "I spoke to my Grandparents, they told me to be weary around this guy."

"Dad and Tria gave me the same advice." Replied Cera in a slightly annoyed tone. "I still can't believe Dad would tease him like that, problems might arise."

"Me Mamma tell me exact same thing." Stated Petrie, "She say to me and siblings, don't try to mess with things, you may make things worse."

"We have to be very careful." Replied Chomper, "That's what my parents would say."

"Mine too." Agreed Ruby.

"Oh but what if he did somthing really bad to Juno and Hollow?" Wondered Ducky in a concerned voice, "That would not be good at all, No! No! No!"

"Ohhh me no like sound of that." Petrie cried out in a scared voice before clinging to Littlefoot's neck, "We just leave things be."

"Hay guys." Juno called out in excitement which caused Petrie to scream in hysterical terror before bouncing off Littlefoot's neck and landing on his face.

"Oh sorry if I scared you Petrie." Said The young Swimmer.

"M-m-me glad to here it." stammered Petrie while shaking and lowering his wings from his eyes.

"Are you ok Juno?" Asked Chomper in concern, "I hope your dad wasn't to hard on you."

"Not really." Answered Hollow nervously, "But I'm glad to see that you and Ruby wern't hurt, I thought he might've killed you."

"Well thankfully he didn't." Answered Ruby, "Or else me and Chomper wouldn't be here talking to you would we."

Ducky smiled but immediately frowned when she noticed that Juno and Hollow's faces had several large bruises, there were also some scratch marks down their arms and on their feet.

"Oh my, what happened-ed to you?" Ducky asked in a shocked voice before she started hyperventilating.

The two siblings looked at each other nervously.

"Uhhh nothing." Lied Juno.

"Those bruises don't look like nothing to me." retorted Cera.

"We're telling you it's nothing, so just leave it ok" snapped Hollow, "I'm sorry, let's just try and play."

"Yeah we were climbing up a tree to get some tree stars, and then we just had a very big fall." Lied Juno nervously.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Ruby in shock, "Are you alright?"

"It was a pretty big fall." Answered Hollow nervously.

Everyone's attention however was drawn towards Ducky, once they heard her heavy breathing.

"Hay Ducky, you okay?" Asked Petrie worryingly.

"It is happening again." Said Ducky as she placed her hands on her cheeks, "I have seen those kinds of cuts and bruises before."

"Ducky what are you talking about?" Asked Cera, even though she already knew the answer, as did everyone else.

"Parsley is becoming just like Rolf!" Yelled Ducky, sounding as scared as she ever had in her whole life, "You have got to get away from him!, he will end up killing you, just like how Rolf killed-ed Judy and her Mommy, it is happening all over again, just like before, Oh No!, no, no!"

"Ducky!" Shouted Littlefoot And Cera at once.

"Calm down, will ya!" Hissed Cera, "Just because it happened once, dosn't mean it'll happen again."

"Exactly!" Agreed Littlefoot, "In fact, we'll make sure it'll never happen again, our families forbade child abuse in our Valley after you told us the story of Judy, and they will make sure that no child is ever harmed within the boundaries of the Great Valley."

The group then went and played, but the group were still concerned about Juno and Hollow, they seemed much more quiet than usual and soon left the group to go home early, this patern continued over the next few days along with the mysteriously appearing cuts and bruises which Juno and Hollow insisted were from falling.

* * *

"I'm getting so sick of this falling excuse." Cera was saying one day when Juno and Hollow wern't there, "These excuses are getting more lame by the day, why don't they just admit that Parsley's abusing them"

"Because they're scared Cera," Replied Littlefoot, "We don't have any evidence to back up our claim and you heard our parents we need to be careful, we can't just go and follow Juno and Hollow home to spy on Parsley."

As soon as Cera heard this she smiled and had an idea.

"Hay that's a great idea." declared the young Threehorn, "We can hide in the bushes and see what Parsley's up to."

"What!" Exclaimed Petrie in a terrified manner, "Oh no, me no like sound of that."

"But we must find out what is up with Juno we must, we must." Said Ducky, "But we must be careful, Parsley could be as dangerous as Rolf, I did the exact same thing the first time I laid eyes on him, and he got so mad when he learned-ed I was friends with Judy, he did, he did."

"And as long as we don't get caught we'll be fine." Replied Cera.

Littlefoot was about to give Cera a counter argument, he really didn't want to put his friends in danger or get them into trouble, but he also wanted to know what was going on with Juno, so he sighed in defeat.

"Ok Cera we'll go and spy on them." Sighed Littlefoot, "But we'll have to be careful."

The others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

That Evening Littlefoot and the others quietly crept over to where Juno lived, Petrie was riding atop Littlefoot's head while Ducky sat on Spike's back, they snuck through the bushes which was slightly hampered by Spike trying to eat their hiding spot and Petrie whimpering and trembling.

"Shhhh." Whispered Ducky to them both as she kept Spike's head back.

The group then hid in a Bush directly in front of Juno's family's nesting area where they saw a sight that shocked them all.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Ruby sounding appalled.

"Oh no, no no." Whispered Ducky in a horrified voice, "It is just as I feared-ed, it is, it is."

Parsley and Bubbles were both throwing small rocks and stones at Marina who lay in front of him sobbing while hugging her two daughters protectively.

"Crying won't do you any good." Barked Parsley, "This is what you get for trying to desert me."

"Please stop this Parsley." Begged Marina in a mortified voice, "I would never leave you."

"Don't try and taint us with your lies." Snapped Bubbles, "You're no mother of mine."

Bubbles then charged at his stepmom and whacked her with his stick which caused Marina to cry out in pain.

"Now I hope this teaches you not to be so stupid." Snarled Parsley as he marched up to his Mate, "So now you understand not to hurt me don't you, DON'T YOU I ASKED?"

"Yes, YES." Wailed the Swimmer as her Mate slapped her across the face.

"This is awful." Ducky cried out in a mortified voice, "Juno's Daddy is being mean to her Mommy, ohhh dear it's Judy all over again."

"Poor Juno." Lamented Cera, "I know she said her Dad was a bit insecure but I never thought he was this bad."

"I think Juno's Dad started becoming worse after your Dad teased him." Explained Littlefoot, "Now he's become physically violent, just like Rolf."

"But me thought Ducky say no other Dad's like Rolf?" Asked Petrie in a hurt and confused tone.

"That was in a moment of anger Petrie." Replied Littlefoot, "Come on let's get out of here before Parsley finds us."

The group then started to move away from the area, however as they were about to leave Spike began munching away at their hiding place, Ducky attempted to pull him back but it was no use.

"Spike no, do not eat our hiding place." Warned the Swimmer in a shocked voice before slipping off Spike's back.

Parsley whirled round as he heard a high pitched squeal, his eyes narrowed as he saw Ducky along with Spike and the others emerging from a half eaten bush.

"Well, well well look who we have here." Parsley began as He towered over the kids, "A bunch of annoying little brats who can't keep their sniffers out of my business."

"We were worried about Juno." Explained Littlefoot in a brave voice, "Why are you being so horrible to them and their Mom?"

"We're teaching them a leason to make sure they won't leave us." Explained Bubbles in a irritated tone.

"But now it seems that we've been discovered." Continued Parsley, "I'm especially surprised at you Ducky, I thought after the whole incident with Judy you would be more weary, So now I'm afraid there's only one course of action, you'll all have to die."

The large Swimmer began advancing on the group, Littlefoot and the others backed away while shaking in fear, however before Parsley could do anything Marina leapt out of nowhere and stood in front of the children.

"Get out of the way Marina." Ordered Parsley in a threatening tone.

"No!" Replied Marina, "I won't let you hurt these children."

"They know what I'm doing, they must be punished." Retorted Parsley.

"No please don't hurt them." Begged His Mate, "Just leave them be, they won't understand, please Parsley."

Parsley growled aggressively before glaring at the group.

"Alright I'll let you little brats live." Said the Big Mouth. "But if you ever try to interfere in my life again I'll personally make sure you wished you hadn't hatched from your eggs."

The others nodded in agreement before dashing off.

* * *

Later on the seven friends went back to their respective homes, quite shaken by the experience, but they were able to tell their parents about what they saw.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Grandpa Longneck in a grim voice, "I feared somthing like this might happen."

"I can't believe Parsley would be willing to hurt his own children." Remarked Grandma Longneck in a horrified voice, "Poor Ducky must be getting flashbacks to what that monster did."

"Are you guys mad at me?" Asked Littlefoot in a quiet voice, "You know for spying on Juno and going near Parsley."

"Well while we are disappointed that you disobeyed us." Began Littlefoot's Grandfather, "We're glad you're safe and that you've brought us this information, those things are far more important right now."

Littlefoot jumped up in fright as Parsley's loud angry voice echoed across The Great Valley, he sounded absolutely furious, Marina could also be heard yelling while sobbing loudly.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I WOULD LEAVE YOU." Roared Marina, "YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE.

"Oh dear!" Remarked Grandma Longneck in a saddened tone, "This is just terrible."

"I know dear, I know." Replied Her Mate in a similar tone.

Littlefoot went and cowered under his Grandparents while they nuzzled each other and shed a few tears.

* * *

Over at Petrie's place Arial was huddled in the corner of the cave hugging Petrie and his siblings who were all trembling in fear at the screaming.

* * *

Over at Ducky's Nesting Area Ducky, Spike And their siblings were crying and hugging each other, Sura and Ruphus were attempting to comfort them.

* * *

In the Secret Caverns Chomper and Ruby were hugging each other while trembling and crying, they were both wishing that their parents would come and comfort them.

* * *

Over at Cera's Nesting Area Cera was trying her best to comfort Tricia who was trembling and covering her eyes clearly distressed at the loud noises, Topsy and Tria stood watching them with saddened faces, the Male Threehorn was growling in anger.

"That's it, I'm going over there to teach that Swimmer a leason." Growled Topsy in anger.

"Topsy no!" Tria cried out, "You doing somthing might just make things worse."

"He's threatened Cera and her friends." Retorted Topsy, "He's also abusing his family And I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour in this Valley."

The large Threehorn bellowed in rage before charging off in the direction of Parsley's Nesting Area, Tria simply sighed.

"Cera you stay here with Tricia." Ordered Tria, "I'm going to go and make sure your father dosn't get hurt."

"Ok but be careful." Warned Cera in an uncharacteristic small voice.

"Don't worry I will." Reassured Tria.

Cera and Tricia both watched as Tria bounded off after her Mate, even though she knew that her Dad and Tria could handle themselves in a fight Cera still worried about what could happen.

* * *

Over at Juno's place Parsley was smacking Marina with his tail which sent her falling to the ground, Parsley then went over to Bubbles who was keeping a terrified Juno and Hollow trapped in a corner while threatening them with a stick.

"I hope that I've taught you all a leason." Snarled Parsley, "Because if I haven't taught you anything Marina then I might just start by hurting Juno and Hollow."

"I've learned my leason." Marina cried out in a mortified voice. "Please just don't hurt my babies."

"Oh that's good." Replied Parsley. "Because I really wouldn't want to see them hurt like that other Swimmer."

The large Swimmer chuckled to himself, but before he could do anything else somthing very large and angry smashed straight into him sending Parsley flying into a nearby ledge, The Swimmer looked up and was shocked to see Topsy standing there growling in fury.

"Hay leave her alone you big bully." Roared Topsy in aggression.

"You stay out of this Threehorn." Snapped Parsley, "This dosn't concern you."

"You've been threatening the young ones." Snapped back Topsy, "Cera told me everything and quite frankly I'm disgusted by your behaviour."

"Then you shouldn't have told me about Marina." Thundered Parsley, "And I knew your stupid daughter and her stupid friends couldn't keep their mouths shut."

"What did you just say?" Growled the Threehorn in fury.

"You heard me." Retorted Parsley, "Your daughter and her friends are fools for trying to defend Marina and those two other traitors, they deserve to be punished because I'll deal with my family however I want."

"THAT'S IT." Hollered Topsy, "You just messed with the wrong Threehorn."

Topsy unleashed an aggressive roar before charging straight at Parsley. The Swimmer held out his hands and grabbed Topsy's face preventing him from finishing his move, Topsy was pushed back but attempted to charge again. Parsley leapt out the way and grinned as Topsy crashed straight into a cliff face.

"You cheating Son Of a Tar Pit!" Exclaimed Topsy as he turned to face his opponent yet again, "Get over here and fight me like a Threehorn."

Parsley simply smirked before making a taunting face at the Threehorn. Topsy howled like a wounded animal and once again charged at Parsley. The Swimmer suddenly struck out at Topsy with his tail, this sudden attack caught Topsy off guard and he was sent wobbling before tripping over a rock and rolling down the hill before flying into the sky and landing in the pond with a loud splash.

Parsley began laughing hysterically at this, he then immediately stopped as Littlefoot's Grandparents arrived followed by Mamma Swimmer, Pappa Swimmer, Mamma Flyer And Tria. the female Threehorn instantly ran over to her Mate as he climbed out of the pond dripping with water.

"What are you all lookin' at?" Demanded Parsley, "You wanna have a go just like your friend there?"

The others said nothing. Sura and Ruphus ran over to Juno and Hollow and began comforting them, Bubbles looked at them appalled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO DEFEND THEM." Bellowed Bubbles, "They want to leave Dad, and that stupid Swimmer will never replace Mom."

"Bubbles try to understand Marina loves you and the way your father treats her and your sisters is disgusting and wrong." Explained Ruphus in a gentle voice.

"You're both wrong the whole lot of you." Snapped Bubbles, "My dad's had a hard life and-

"We know Bubbles but that dosn't excuse what he's doing." Interrupted Sura before turning to Marina, "Marina you must leave Parsley for the sake of your kids."

"No!" Exclaimed Marina in a vain attempt to sound brave, "I'm sure he'll change, he must."

The others simply gasped in shock at this statement.

"Then until then I feel it would be best if your children stayed with us for a while." Suggested Ruphus, "It's for their own good until you can see sense."

"No you can't do this." Growled Parsley in anger.

"I agree the children will go with you." Answered Marina, "It's for the best."

"NOOOOO!" Exclaimed Her Mate In outrage, "Come on Bubbles we're out of here."

Bubbles turned and blew raspberries at the adults, he then raced after his Dad, The pair ran through the Great Valley And didn't stop until they'd left and found themselves in The Mysterious Beyond.

* * *

Back at Ducky's place Ducky had found a way to get Spike and her other siblings to sleep, she looked up in suprise as her parents entered with Juno and Hollow, the pair then ran over to Ducky.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Ducky in a hushed tone.

"Dad and Bubbles have ran off into The Mysterious Beyond." Explained Juno, "your Mommy is letting us stay with your family until Mommy decides to leave Daddy."

"Oh that sounds bad." Remarked Ducky, "But do not worry Juno I will look after you, I will, I will."

"Oh thank you Ducky, you're so kind." Cheered Hollow, "But there's the worry that Dad might come back."

"Well if he does try anything I am sure the Grown ups will deal with him, or if not them then Littlefoot, me and my other friends, usually it ends up being the later Yep!, Yep! Yep!" Explained The Swimmer

* * *

Meanwhile Parsley and Bubbles were marching through the barren dead oasis that was The Land Of Mists, Bubbles was whimpering as he could here the sounds of different types of Meat Eaters roaring or snoring, they even passed a few nests.

"Dad what are we doing out here?" Asked Bubbles in a nervous voice.

"Keep quiet Bubbles." Ordered Parsley, "We're here to hire help for our little problem."

The two entered a large pond area and began to look around, the young Swimmer was trying his best to remain calm but was trembling with fear at the thought of running into a Swimming Sharptooth, a Belly Dragger or even worse this Red Claw that everyone kept talking about,

Bubbles suddenly tripped and landed on somthing with a snout and scales. His eyes widened in horror as two small but scratched red eyes glared back at him.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" Screamed Bubbles in terror as he leapt off the snout and into the water.

Parsley turned around and smiled in satisfaction as a large female Belly Dragger came wading through the water towards him, Bubbles hid behind his Dad's leg trembling and whimpering, but the adult Swimmer ignored him.

"Who's there?" Asked the Belly Dragger, "I can smell Swimmer two of you, Ichy where are you?"

"Right here." Said a male voice.

Bubbles squealed slightly as an elderly Sharpbeak fluttered down on to the Belly Dragger's back.

"What do you two want?" Asked Ichy in a grumpy tone.

"We want your help." Answered Parsley, "We want you to help us get rid of a pesky little Swimmer."

"You're seriously asking us to get rid of another one of your kind?" Dil cried out in shock.

"That's what he meant you old coot." Snapped Ichy before suddenly having a thought, "Hay wait just a minute, this Swimmer wouldn't happen to be female and be friends with two Longnecks, a Threehorn, a Flyer, three humans and a Spiketail would they?"

"Yes." Replied Parsley, "But I'm talking about my daughter, and I think you may be referring to her friends, except it seems this other Longneck is no longer around."

"I knew it." Declared Ichy in triumph, "She's friends with those annoying brats who invaded our territory and humiliated us, of course we'll help you, as long as we get to have our revenge, in fact I don't know if they've told you, but the Longneck, Threehorn, Swimmer, Flyer And Spiketail are wanted by every kind of Meat Eater

"So I've heard, apparently since they defeated the fearsome Sharptooth, the Meat Eaters are constantly trying to hunt them at every chance they can get so they'll have the honour of killing them, so no I wouldn't mind at all." Replied Parsley evilly, "In fact I'd really love it if you did get rid of them."

The small group then began whispering while plotting their big revenge, they then burst out into evil laughter.

* * *

 **(AN) well that was the end of Chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **So as you can see Parsley's decided to hire Dil and Ichy to get rid of Juno, in exchange Dil and Ichy will try to get revenge on the Gang Of Five for humiliating them.**

 **Thanks goes out to The Rhombus for letting me use the name he gave Mamma Flyer in The Seven Hunters, credit also to Baucepholis for letting me use his names for Ducky's parents from The Swimmer Trials.**

 **Also Thanks to Hadiginga and Zereelion for the Faves and Reviews, much appreciated.**

 **So until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.)**


	6. A Deadly Ambush

**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with the next chapter of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Studios and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Deadly Ambush.**

* * *

Much to everyone's suprise Parsley and Bubbles returned from The Mysterious Beyond the next morning, this quickly turned to horror when Marina let him back into her Nesting Area meaning Juno and Hollow had to stay with Ducky and Spike's family.

A meeting was quickly called to discuss the situation, however Marina and Parsley wern't invited, all the other adults along with the Gang of Seven, Juno and Hollow met at the meeting area.

"I can't believe Marina decided to let that Son Of a Tar-Pit back into her home." Topsy was ranting as he paced up and Down, "She needs to leave him, she knows what happened to Judy and Nitha."

"Topsy." Snapped Tria in a stern tone. "Marina's just scared of what'll happen if she does leave, that's perfectly understandable."

"And I would ask that you kindly refrain from insulting Juno and Hollow's Mother right in front of them." Warned Sura, "She's a victim and we need to help her as best we can."

"So what should we do then?" Questioned Topsy, "Try doing a mini meeting to convince her to leave?"

"Why that's a brilliant idea Mr Threehorn." Declared Grandpa Longneck.

"It is?" Replied Mr Threehorn in surprise before holding his head high in pride, "Well of course it is, I always have great ideas."

Some of the adults looked at the Threehorn like he was mad, while others simply mumbled in agreement.

"It's agreed then." Replied Grandpa Longneck, "My Mate, Sura, Tria And Arial will have a talk with Marina."

"Hay what about us Males?" Asked Ruphus in a horrified voice.

"I'm sorry Ruphus but we feel that this situation requires a female's touch." Explained His Mate.

"Couldn't we just try talking to Parsley?" Hyp's Dad chimed in, "Certainly worked with me."

"Parsley's different." Answered Arial, "He can't be reasoned with and is very dangerous, we've all heard about Rolf so we all need to be very cautious and keep the kids safe, and we can't allow the past to repeat itself."

"I declare this meeting finished." Ordered Topsy before stamping his foot.

All the Adults dispersed and headed back for whatever they were doing, this left just Littlefoot and his friends standing their.

"I certainly hope this plan works." Said Chomper.

"So do I Chomper." Replied Ruby.

"Personally I think Dad should just banish him into The Mysterious Beyond." Suggested Cera in a cocky voice, "He might just do it anyway, it would serve that stupid Swimmer right."

"That wouldn't be fair Cera." Retorted The Longneck, "We need to wait and see if things improve and if not, well Mr Threehorn can do what he wants."

"Oh I am sure Parsley will learn to be good he will, he will." Reassured Ducky with pure optimism.

The young Threehorn Groaned in annoyance and felt at that moment that she was the only right one and her Dad knew what he was doing.

She then held her head high and wandered off.

* * *

Juno also wandered off. although she didn't really like Cera's dad feeling he was responsible for this whole mess and unwilling to accept his mistakes, she knew that her Dad was out of control and needed to be stopped.

The young Swimmer continued to stroll through the Valley not really paying attention to where she was going, suddenly she bumped into a large foot and fell on her back.

Juno looked up and her eyes widened in shock as Parsley towered over her with a look of irritation, Bubbles then appeared from behind him.

"Watch where you're going Juno." Growled Parsley in anger, "Anyway it's a good thing I found you because we need to talk."

"Oh r-r-r-r-really Daddy What is I-I-it?" Asked Juno in a nervous voice.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for being unkind to you, Hollow and Marina." Apologised Parsley with pure sarcasm, "Bubbles is sorry too aren't you Bubbles?"

"We are?" Bubbles Asked in confusion before squealing as Parsley stomped on his tail, "I mean yes of course we are, definitely feeling guilty."

Juno noted a nervous edge to Bubbles's voice but decided to ignore it.

"Alright then I'll forgive you." Answered Juno in a slightly cautious voice.

"Good girl." Replied Parsley, "And just to show you how guilty we feel we know a place you can go that has delicious Tree Sweets and Sweet Bubbles."

"Oh Wow!" Exclaimed Juno, "So where is it?"

"Ohhhh you can reach it through an exit tunnel in The Cave Of Many Voices." Explained Parsley, "And don't worry about getting lost, I'll help give you directions."

Parsley then gave Juno directions to this secret place.

"So can I bring my friends with me?" Asked Juno in excitement.

Parsley instantly lifted his youngest off the ground by her tail and grinned.

"No!" Answered The Big Mouth, "This should only be for you and you alone."

Juno nodded and was placed back on the ground, she then started skipping happily in the direction of The Cave Of Many Voices.

Parsley and Bubbles grinned as they turned to face each other before bursting into wicked laughter.

"Foolish child." Snarled Parsley, "Little does that idiot realise that she's walking into a deadly trap all planned by me and with help from our friends."

"But Dad won't they be mad if Littlefoot and his pals don't show up?" Asked Bubbles in shock.

"Oh don't worry Bubbles." Parsley began, "I've heard enough stories around here to know that Littlefoot and his friends will always come to another friends rescue, thus we'll be killing two Flyers with one stone, Bubbles quick go find those brats and tell them where Juno's gone, they'll certainly get the surprise of their lives."

The two laughed in a wicked manner before Bubbles ran off.

* * *

Juno did as her father said and followed the directions through The Cave Of Many Voices.

Juno eventually came out of a tunnel and into a large grassy Oasis complete with a large lake in the middle that connected to a river.

"Hmm there are no Tree Sweets or Sweet Bubbles here." Juno thought to herself, "Oh well at least I can have a swim."

The young Swimmer took a running start and leapt into the large lake before going on her back and simply gazing up at the Sky Puffies.

* * *

Back in The Great Valley Littlefoot And the others were splashing about in the water and playing Splasher.

Cera was just coming up behind Petrie to tag him when suddenly they heard running feet and panting.

"Guys, guys." Bubbles cried out in a horrified voice as he slipped and fell into the pond.

Cera saw this and growled in annoyance, she then grabbed Bubbles's tail in her mouth and dragged him out of the pond, she then threw him against a nearby rock.

Bubbles looked up and started shaking nervously as Cera and the others marched up and glared down at him with untrusting faces.

"What do you want Bubbles?" Asked Littlefoot suspiciously.

"Oh Guys thank goodness I found you." Bubbles began in a nervous voice, "It's Juno she's in trouble.

"Oh no what kind of trouble?" Asked Hollow in concern.

"She went off into that Cave Of Many Voices because she learned that there's an entrance to an Oasis in The Mysterious Beyond." Explained Bubbles in a faux concerned voice.

The others all gasped in horror before glaring at Bubbles with suspicion.

"That sounds really dangerous." Stated Ruby, "Juno could get herself into real danger, plus how do we know for a fact that you're telling us the whole truth?"

"Because Dad told me not to tell you that he told Juno to go there just to get rid of her." Answered Bubbles in a small voice before clapping his hands to his mouth, "Oops shouldn't have said that."

Cera then went straight up to Bubbles face with a look of pure fury causing the Swimmer to tremble. she then raised her foot and stomped down hard on his tail.

"Owwwwww." Wailed Bubbles in pain, "That hurt me."

"Alright start talking." Demanded Cera in a threatening tone, "Tell us the directions to this place or I swear I'll charge you into the Ground Water."

Bubbles gulped as he noticed the other quickly backing away with scared looks on their faces and quickly realised that Cera wasn't bluffing.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." Answered Bubbles in a terrified voice.

Bubbles gave the group the directions, Cera released her foot from the Swimmers tail and ran off with the others.

Bubbles picked himself up and groaned in annoyance before glaring at the retreating group.

"Stupid bratty Threehorn girl brat." Yelled Bubbles in anger while jumping up and down and rubbing his tail.

Bubbles turned and soon regretted his words as a blur of orange slammed straight into him.

The young Big Mouth went flying into the air before landing in the pond, he then climbed out and shook himself dry.

"Well that's a nice way of thanking me." Remarked Bubbles in irritation.

* * *

Over in the Oasis area Juno was doing gentle backstrokes in the water with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Juno opened her eyes and looked nervously as an elderly Sharpbeak fluttered down on to a nearby tree branch.

"Hello there little one." Greeted Ichy in a sinister voice, "I don't think you should be out here all alone."

"A-and why's that?" Asked Juno in a slightly nervous voice.

"Because there's no telling what could happen to a little Leaf Eater in The Mysterious Beyond." Ichy revealed before laughing wickedly.

Juno gasped in horror as she realised that this was a trap, her ears then pricked up as she heard the sound of running feet.

"Juno look out it's a trap." Shouted Littlefoot in warning as he and he others charged into the clearing.

Ichy seeing this instantly swooped down and grabbed Ducky in his talons, The Swimmer Screamed in terror as she was carried up into a tree, Ichy then held her tightly with his wings and glared at the others.

"Hay I recognise that Sharpbeak." Gasped The Longneck in shock, "It's Ichy isn't it I remember you."

"Aww you remember me then." Replied Ichy in a mocking tone, "Well that's good because I remember you and your annoying band of friends, you humiliated us and invaded our territory."

"It wasn't even your place to begin with." Retorted Cera, "You and that ugly Belly Dragger Friend just moved in after the Longnecks left, we just came to get some flowers and you two tried to eat us and almost killed Ducky."

"We were almost eaten alive by another Meat Eater." The Sharpbeak snapped back, "But that dosn't matter now, because you're just where we want you."

"Wait a minute." Hollow began in a nervous voice, "Didn't you say he had a Belly Dragger Friend?"

Juno suddenly gasped as somthing seemed to push up from under her, suddenly Juno was lifted out of the water as a large female Belly Dragger came up to the surface laughing wickedly..

"Oh no! it Dil." Shrieked Petrie in terror.

"I've got you in my grasp you Swimmer." Declared Dil in a sinister tone, "Nowhere to run now."

Juno stood up and immediately dashed for Dil's rear legs, however this path was instantly blocked as the Belly Dragger's tail flipped out of the water and tried grabbing her. the young Swimmer ran until she was standing on Dil's head, Juno then leapt into the air and narrowly avoided Dil's jaws as they snapped down on nothing but air.

"Hay get back here." Demanded The Belly Dragger in a threatening tone, "You ain't gettin' away from me."

Juno quickly swam to the shore with Dil close behind, Hollow dashed over to the river bank and pulled her sister out of the water just as the Belly Dragger Snapped her jaws down. the pair ran over to the others and they all slowly backed away as the Belly Dragger crawled on to the bank while growling in aggression and sniffing about.

"There's nowhere left to run little ones." Declared Dil in a sinister tone, "I can still smell you... ohhh And what's this a baby Sharptooth and a Fast Runner this is priceless a Meat Eater and an All Eater being friends with Leaf Eaters."

Both Dil and Ichy burst out laughing in pure hysterics while Ducky tried to wriggle free from the Sharpbeak's grasp.

"But now to business." Said Ichy in a wicked manner, "I think we'll start by having this Swimmer here followed by you lot."

"Oh no! no this time you don't." Petrie cried out in a determined voice.

The young Flyer launched himself into the air and began divebombing straight for Ichy, the elderly Sharpbeak was caught off guard and yelled in terror as Petrie slammed right into him causing the Sharpbeak to drop Ducky.

The young Swimmer landed in the pond with a loud splash. she then turned and noticed Dil had turned her attention away from the others and was gazing at the pond while sniffing about, she then grinned wickedly before licking her lips.

"We've got to get rid of these two." Stated Ruby in a panicky voice.

Littlefoot began thinking, trying to come up wit a plan, he then looked over and saw some vines and logs blocking a flow of water, a small light suddenly flicked on in his head, the Longneck gasped in delight.

"I've got an idea." Declared Littlefoot in triumph.

Just as Dil started moving through the water Cera and Spike charged straight into her, growling in anger The Belly Dragger swung her tail round and sent the two Leaf Eaters flying backwards. Chomper quickly dived for the tail and held it in a firm grip.

The Belly Dragger roared in fury before dragging herself into the water, Chomper continued to hold on as Dil slowly fought against him, the baby Sharptooth began swimming backwards while pulling Dil's tail.

"Ichy you idiot get this thing off me." Thundered Dil as she growled at Chomper.

However Ichy was fully distracted by Petrie who kept divebombing and pecking at him, the Sharpbeak tried fighting back with scratches and pecks but Petrie wasn't letting up.

Ducky spotted what Chomper was doing and swam over to where the small debri was, she then grabbed the vines and swam up to Dil's closing in tail, The Sharptooth leapt off and The Swimmer lassoed the vines round Dil's tail, she then made sure that the vines were tied tightly, Dil feeling this roared in anger and tried snapping at Ducky.

"Hay what do you think you're doin'?" Asked The Belly Dragger in irritation.

Ducky simply pulled a funny face at Dil before swimming off to the bank with Chomper following, Ruby quickly pulled both her and Chomper out.

"Thanks for the rescue guys." Said Ducky in a cheerful manner, "Are you ok Juno."

"I am now." Juno replied.

Petrie and Ichy continued to grapple with each other in the air, Petrie quickly spotted Dil and instantly flew over Ichy before slamming straight into him.

Ichy screamed in horror as he plummeted towards the ground, he then gulped in horror as he saw Dil's wide open mouth right below him, Dil then snapped her jaws such and tried to swallow but ended up thrashing and choking as somthing was stuck in her throat, she then pulled so hard that soon enough the driftwood came loose and unleashed a torrent of water.

The water slammed into Dil and sent her flying down the river, Ichy still stuck in the Belly Dragger's throat tried flapping his wings but this proved useless, the Meat Eater was finnaly pushed towards a waterfall and went flying over the edge, Dil along with all the water plummeted down and fell in the water with a loud splash.

Meanwhile Littlefoot And the others were catching their breath, Ducky looked at Juno who looked saddened.

"Daddy told me this place was safe." Juno said in a small voice, "He lied, he wanted to kill me didn't he?"

The young Swimmer looked at Ducky, her sister and the others who nodded without saying a word, Cera then growled in anger and kicked a rock away.

"Let's get back to the Valley." Suggested The Threehorn in an irritated manner, "That Parsley's a monster, I'm going to tell Dad about this."

"Cera no!" Exclaimed Petrie in a fearful manner, "If you tell him Mr Threehorn go mad, me no wanna see that."

"Petrie's right Cera we need to tell someone like my Grandparents." Argued Littlefoot.

"My Dad's The Leader Of The Valley And he knows best." Retorted Cera before running back the way they'd came with the others quickly following.

* * *

In a small area with a waterfall overlooking a watering hole a Sand Creeper was skulking around the edges of the water. The Sand Creeper leapt up in fright and ran away as quite suddenly Dill emerged crawling and choking, she then opened her mouth and allowed all of the water, mud and twigs to spill out as well as a trembling and soaking wet Ichy. The elderly Sharpbeak panted for a few moments before standing up and snarling.

"You, YOU stupid old bag of skin." Snapped Ichy in anger as he kicked Dil, "You could've killed me."

"I wouldn't have killed you, you dumb old Sharpbeak." Argued Dil, "Your problem is that you're weak and scraggly, if you'd just finished that weak Flyer off we would've had our revenge."

"Ohhh that's it I've had it with you." Declared the Sharpbeak, "All you ever do is whine and nag, but then if I left you'd be helpless without me, you'd never find a meal since you're blind, therefore you need me you loon."

The elderly Sharpbeak picked up a rock and threw it at Dill, the Belly Dragger snarled in fury as the rock pinged off her snout. Ichy laughed hysterically but stopped and screamed in horror as Dil's jaws came snapping down. He was then struck by her tail and sent crashing into a tree. Dil began crawling away.

"Hay where are you going?" Asked Ichy in irritation, "You can't just leave me here."

"I'm going solo." Answered the Belly Dragger grumpily, "You'll never last out here on your own, I'm heading back to the Land Of Mists And I'm going to catch something all by myself."

"Alright then fine." Yelled Ichy as he stood up, "I don't need you anyway, you'll come crawling back to me soon enough."

Ichy watched his Belly Dragger friend crawl away for a few moments. The Sharpbeak suddenly screamed in terror when a Sand Creeper pinched him. Ichy then went flying after Dil.

"Hay Dil wait for me." Cried Ichy in hysterical terror.

* * *

Back in the Valley Topsy was in the woodland area digging up some plants when suddenly he heard a loud voice calling out to him.

"Dad, dad." Cera called out as she and the others ran up to him.

The older Threehorn noted the alarmed looks on everyone's faces and immediately knew somthing was wrong.

"What is it Cera?" Asked Topsy in a concerned voice.

"Juno's Dad told her there was an Oasis with lots of nice food." The young Threehorn began, "But he was lying and trying to get her killed by a Belly Dragger And Sharpbeak, And he was hoping that when we came to try and rescue her we'd get eaten too, anyway she went there and if Bubbles hadn't blabbed about it she would've been eaten."

Topsy's eyes widened in shock before he glared straight at Juno.

"Is this true?" Asked The Threehorn in a dangerous manner.

"Yes it's all true Mr Threehorn." Confirmed Juno.

Topsy began breathing heavily out of his horn while trembling and seething with rage. the others all backed away and ran very quickly as they knew what those sounds meant.

"Oh no he gonna blow!" Yelled Petrie in hysterical terror as he flew off.

* * *

Over at the Meeting area Grandma Longneck, Tria, Sura And Arial had been trying to convince Marina to leave Parsley but with no luck.

"Well what if I just make the place messy?" Marina was saying, "That would surely drive him out since he hates mess."

"Oh no that's not a good idea." Warned Arial, "If anything that'll just make him worse."

"I suppose you're right but-." Replied Marina.

Before she could finish however a loud bellow filled with rage echoed across the Valley, it was a bellow That Tria and the others recognised all to well.

"Oh no you don't think Parsley's done somthing do you?" Asked Grandma Longneck in confusion.

"It seems very likely." Answered Sura before turning to look at somthing, "I don't think we'll have to wait long here comes Mr Threehorn now."

The others turned to look just as an enraged Topsy charged up to them while growling and snarling, he then marched straight up to Marina and glared down at her.

"What's the problem Mr Threehorn?" Asked Marina nervously.

"I'll tell you exactly what the problem is." Topsy began in a furious voice, "Your Mate set a trap for your own daughter by luring her into an area of The Mysterious Beyond where a Belly Dragger And Sharpbeak were waiting to eat her, Littlefoot, Cera and the others followed and almost got killed rescuing Juno who could've died too."

"What!" Exclaimed Marina in shock, "Is this actually true?"

"It's all true Mommy." Replied Juno in a small voice a she walked into the clearing, Daddy tried to have me killed."

"This is what comes from staying with someone like that." Continued Topsy in an angry voice, "You refuse to leave him under a false belief that he'll change, that things will get better, but let me tell you they won't, they'll just get worse and worse until one night without warning he and Bubbles will kill you and your children."

"He wouldn't." Retorted Marina in a horrified voice.

"Despite my warnings you continue to pick him over your children." Thundered The Threehorn, "You're not only pathetic, you're a coward as well, you traveled with the Swimmers to the Great Valley and you know what happened with Rolf I'm warning you right now, if there's one more incident like today's then I will have no choice but to banish your Mate from the Great Valley And if you try to interfear I'll do the same to you."

The Big Mouth nodded in agreement before walking off

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Asked Tria in a stern tone, "I agree she should leave for the sake of the kids but we don't need to yell in her face."

The Male Threehorn simply sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right Tria." Agreed Topsy, "I won't banish her if she tries to interfere, and you Swimmers can try and help Bubbles see sense."

* * *

Over in another part of the Valley Bubbles had just informed Parsley that their plan had failed.

"Those annoying Leaf Eater brats." Snapped Parsley before punching a tree, "No matter we can always move on to Plan B."

"There's a Plan B?" Asked Bubbles in a dumbfounded voice.

"Of COURSE THERE IS." Bellowed The Swimmer in triumph while slamming his fist down which sent Bubbles flying backwards, "Now pay close attention Bubbles, Ducky and the others are good friends with Juno, so if we want to get rid of her we must isolate her, make her friends stay away."

"But how are we going to do that dad?" Asked Bubbles in confusion.

"Simple." Continued Parsley in a sinister voice, "We wait for Ducky to be all alone, then I'll attack her and threaten to keep hurting Juno and Hollow unless she and her friends stay away, then she'll tell her friends and then phase Two of my plan can commence, but first we must find Ducky."

"You won't have to wait long, look." Bubbles pointed out in excitement.

Parsley turned to where his son was pointing and saw Ducky swimming down the river and smiling away to herself, the large Swimmer motioned for Bubbles to be quiet and began following Ducky.

* * *

A short while ago Ducky had come across a large secret water cavern that she decided to make her own personal relaxation area, her friends and family knew about it of course but Ducky was the only person who used it.

The young Swimmer was doing backstrokes in a small pool area while giggling to herself, suddenly Ducky sat up and looked bewildered as small droplets Of water came dripping down from the ceiling.

"Hmmm that does not usually happen." Remarked The Swimmer in a bemused voice.

Before Ducky could say anymore the wall directly in front of her exploded and a huge torrent of water slammed into her sending Ducky into the wall.

The sound of a large tail smashing against rock could be heard along with furious roars.

More water came gushing from the ceiling and Ducky was now being struck by the fast and hard hitting shower, a shadow loomed over her and Ducky turned and screamed in horror as Parsley stood over her.

"Oh no what do you want?" Asked The Swimmer in a mortified voice.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully you little brat." Parsley began in a threatening and aggressive manner, "I'll stop hurting Juno and Hollow as long as you and your friends stop playing with her and keep away."

"And if I do not?" Questioned Ducky in a voice quivering with fear.

"Then I'll kill her, Hollow and her Mom." Replied Parsley, "So do I make myself perfectly clear... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, yes I do understand, I do I do." Wailed Ducky in a mortified voice, "Just please do not hurt me, Oh no no no!"

Parsley smiled in satisfaction before letting Ducky go, The Swimmer proceeded to swim through a small tunnel that would lead her out of the cave, she was crying and trembling in fear and due to the water, Parsley's wicked laughter echoed throughout the cave.

* * *

Over at Ducky's Nesting Area Sura And Ruphus were talking with Spike sitting and watching when suddenly Ducky came into the area, she was panting and soaking wet while trembling with a look of pure terror in her eyes. her parents spotted her and ran up to her with shocked expressions.

"Ducky what happened?" Asked Sura in shock.

"P-Parsley came into m-my cave area and attacked-ed me." Explained Ducky in a small terrified voice, "He threatened-ed me and told me to tell my friends to stay away from Juno, then she would not get hurt-ed."

The young Swimmer broke down into terrified sobs while shaking.

Sura took her daughter gently into her arms and began comforting her, she then placed Ducky in the nest and placed some Tree Stars over her to keep her warm, Spike whimpered as he watched his older sister tremble and whimper, after a few minutes she fell asleep.

"That Son Of a Tar Pit." Snarled Ruphus while shaking with rage, "He'll pay for this, nobody attacks our daughter and gets away with it."

Sura said nothing she was too shocked, the Swimmer never imagined that Parsley would actually attack another Child.

* * *

News Of Parsley's attack on Ducky spread like wildfire, everyone was horrified, some were even demanding for Parsley to be exiled, Littlefoot and the others were shocked and made the decision to not play with Juno, one night Juno didn't return to Ducky's Nesting Area, she was sat on a rock gazing at the Night Circle, footfalls reached her ears and the large shadow of Parsley loomed over her.

"Oh dear now what's a young Swimmer like you doing here all alone at this time of night?" Parsley Asked in a mock innocent voice.

Juno turned round to face him with tears streaming down her face.

"It's all my fault." She quietly said, "I've driven all my friends away, if I hadn't played with them Ducky wouldn't have been attacked."

"You're perfectly right you know." Replied Parsley, "Everyone's so horrified and upset and you've only yourself to blame, in fact I think we'd all be better off if you left, run away and never return."

"You're right that's what I'll do." Replied Juno, "At least then nobody will be hurt."

Juno then leapt off the rock and ran straight through the entrance she and her family came through, she continued to run straight into The Mysterious Beyond, Parsley watched while chuckling evily.

* * *

 **(AN well that was Chapter 6 Of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Well I couldn't make the deadline, but this Chapter will be up today, the 25th Of July, it'll be 30 years this evening since the tragic murder of Judith Barsi and her Mum Maria, and may they both be at peace.**

 **So what'll happen to Juno now that she's all alone in The Mysterious Beyond, you'll have to wait until next time.**

 **Until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.)**


	7. The Bad Luck Swimmer

**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with Chapter 7 Of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **This Chapter will actually tie into DiddyKF1's latest story A Swim Of Silence And will feature references to his OC's Judy and Rolf, so credit goes to him for allowing me to use these characters.**

 **This Chapter also features appearances from Echo and Opal from The Swimmer Trials And a reference to Bluey so all credit goes to Beaucephalis.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios, Judy and Rolf belong to DiddyKF1. Echo and Opal belong to Beaucephalis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Bad Luck Swimmer**

* * *

It was a calm lovely morning in The Great Valley And Spike was currently stirring from his sleep, he was hoping that Ducky would be feeling better from her ordeal and that Juno had returned, the baby Spiketail opened his eyes which quickly widened with a look of bewilderment when he saw that only Hollow was snuggled up beside him with no sign of Juno.

"Hay where did Juno go?" Thought Spike in the back of his mind, "Hmmm maybe she went to look for some green food, or maybe she got lost looking for some Tree Stars."

Spike instantly began babbling loudly while nudging Hollow, The young Swimmer groaned in her sleep before turning over.

"Ugh cut it out Juno." Mumbled Hollow in her sleep while Spike kept nudging her and babbling loudly, "I said cut it out."

Hollow's eyes suddenly opened and she glared at the spot where Juno was sleeping ready to scold her, only Juno wasn't there, Hollow's annoyance quickly turned to worry before she turned to face Spike.

"Spike have you seen Juno anywhere?" Asked the Big Mouth in concern.

Spike began babbling in reply to Hollow, the Swimmer had started to understand what Spike was saying much like Ducky and her other siblings.

"So you're saying you haven't and she was gone when you woke up?" Replied Hollow in an increasingly worried voice.

The young Spiketail nodded in confirmation while babbling.

"Well why didn't you wake me?" Asked The Swimmer in a panicky voice, "Oh look never mind that now."

Hollow frantically dashed about the Nesting area while calling out Juno's name but with no luck. She then let out a terrified scream.

Sura and Ruphus bolted awake at the sound along with Ducky and her other siblings, the couple instantly ran over to the Saurolophis who looked scared.

"Hollow What is it, what's wrong?" Asked Sura in a concerned voice.

"It's Juno she didn't return home last night." Explained Hollow on the verge of tears, "What If Dad got to her or somthing."

The Big Mouth began to sob which was followed by Sura and Ruphus nuzzling her, after a few moments she stopped crying and felt more calm.

"Don't worry Hollow I'm sure she hasn't gone far." Reassured Sura.

"Maybe she went back to her parents." Suggested Ruphus, "We'd best go and check."

Sura and Hollow nodded in agreement, the three Swimmers then began running in the direction of Parsley's Nesting Area.

* * *

Parsley and Marina were suddenly awoken by the sound of rustling bushes. The pair looked up and gasped in shock as Sura, Ruphus and Hollow came bursting into their Nesting Area.

"Alright you, you lame excuse of a Big Mouth." Snarled Ruphus threateningly while pointing a firm finger at Parsley, "Where's Juno, what have you done to her?"

"I thought she was with you?" Asked Marina in a shocked voice.

"She never came home last night." Answered Sura, "We Thought she went with you or somthing."

"No she hasn't." Snapped Parsley as he marched up to the couple, "But maybe if you two hadn't taken her and Hollow away from me this wouldn't have happened eh, Juno is mine, she and Marina won't leave me."

Parsley made to launch himself at the pair however his Mate grabbed him by the tail and pulled him backwards which caused the Swimmer to wobble. Snarling in fury the Big Mouth twisted around and smacked his Mate across the face, he then swung his tail round and sent the female Swimmer flying into th cliff face.

"Don't ever try and attack me again YOU HERE." Roared the Male Big Mouth before whirling round to face the other two Swimmers, "And as for you two it's none of your business how I raise my kids, plus it amazes me that you'd be willing to help Juno escape from me... especially after what happened the last time you tried to help a young Swimmer and her Mom."

Sura And Ruphus gasped in shock at this comment, they knew exactly what Parsley was talking about, it was an incident that still haunted the Swimmer couple to this day.

"How dare you bring that up." Snapped Sura, "what happened was beyond anybody's control, none of us knew he was going to go that far, it's not our fault, we're not responsible for that."

"Ohhh I'm not saying you're responsible." Replied Parsley, "Only partially responsible."

"Oh then who's fully responsible then?" Asked The Other Male Swimmer impatiently.

Bubbles chose that moment to walk up to the group while wearing a cocky grin.

"All we're saying is that if a certain annoying beak faced young Swimmer had kept her big beak out then that particular tragedy would not have ocoured." Barked Bubbles.

The young Big Mouth ran up to Ruphus and tried kicking him, however he ended up banging his own toe against the older Swimmer's foot and began bouncing up and down while squealing in pain.

Sura and Ruphus then quickly left. As they were leaving Parsley grabbed two rocks and threw them, both ended up hitting the back of their retreating heads.

* * *

Ducky and her other siblings had woken up and had just been informed by Spike of Juno's disappearing. The children looked round as their parents along with Hollow entered before running up to them.

"Good morning kids." Greeted Sura, "How are you feeling this morning Ducky?"

"Oh I am feeling much better Mamma I am, I am." Chirped Ducky in her usual cheerful manner.

"That's good to here." Answered Sura, "We've been over at Parsley and Marina's Nesting Area, Juno's not there either."

"Oh no I wonder where she could have went?" Wondered the young Swimmer before getting an idea, "Hay I know me and Spike can go over to Petrie's and tell his Mommy, then she, him and his other siblings could go and spread the word and then everyone can search the Great Valley."

"That's an excellent idea Ducky." Answered Ruphus.

"Oh thank you very much Daddy." Answered the Swimmer.

She then got up and walked over to Spike. The baby Spiketail bent down which allowed her to climb on to his back, once Ducky was sat securely on Spike's back she leaned to the side and reached out a hand to Hollow before helping her on just behind her.

"You know I've never ridden on the back of a Spiketail before." Remarked Hollow in excitement, "This should be fun."

Spike then raced off out of the Nesting Area and across the Great Valley, Hollow was left screaming hysterically and holding on for dear life while Ducky laughed in delight.

"This is so much fun is it not?" Cheered Ducky in delight while giggling, "It is, it is, Yep! Yep! Yep!"

* * *

After a few minutes the group were heading up the mountain that led to Petrie's place, Spike stopped at the cave entrance and allowed Ducky and Hollow to slide off. Hollow however was slightly dizzy.

"Ohh never again." Groaned the Big Mouth.

"Do not worry Hollow you will get used to it." Chirped the other Big Mouth while giggling, "Yep! Yep! Yep!"

* * *

Inside the cave Petrie and the rest of his family were eating breakfast, the young Flyer was sitting and munching on a Tree Star when a loud voice suddenly called out to him.

"HI PETRIE."

Petrie screamed in hysterical terror and rocketed upwards before crashing into the ceiling and falling back to the floor. For a few moments Petrie lay there dazed and confused before sitting up and shaking his head, he then noticed Ducky, Spike and Hollow standing in front of him smiling sheepishly.

"Oh I am sorry if I scared-ed you Petrie." Apologised Ducky, "We just came here to tell you that we have a big problem.

Arial walked over to them now looking concerned.

"What's the matter Ducky?" Asked Arial in concern.

"Juno never came home last night." Explained Ducky in a worried voice, "My parents went to see if she'd went with her Mommy but she was not there, so we were hoping that you would maybe help spread the word so that everyone can help find her."

"Of course I will Ducky." Answered The Flyer, "As soon as we've finished eating we'll start spreading the word.

The Flyers then finished their breakfast and began flying out of the cave with Petrie close behind.

"Come on kids let's spread the word about Juno." Commanded Arial, "Petrie you go and alert your other friends."

Petrie nodded in agreement and began soaring across the Valley.

* * *

Littlefoot and his Grandparents were sitting at their Nesting Area when they heard the loud screeches. The Longnecks looked up and saw Petrie, Arial, Petrie's siblings, Guido and several other adult Flyers hovering above them. Petrie then swooped down to Littlefoot's Eye level.

"Oh Littlefoot thank goodness it terrible." Cried Petrie in a panicky voice.

"What's going on?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Juno no return to Ducky's place last night." Wailed Petrie, "Now nobody know where she be."

The three Longnecks gasped in shock. Littlefoot wondered if this had anything to do with Parsley's vicious attack on Ducky.

"Why that's terrible." Remarked Grandma Longneck in concern. "We must try and find her immediately."

"Ohh But Parsley threaten Ducky and tell us to stay back." Whimpered Petrie.

"She's still our friend though Petrie and friends always stick together." Littlefoot reminded him, "We've always looked out for each other and I know she'd do the same for us."

The young Flyer though still trembling at the thought of what Parsley might do if he caught them nodded in agreement. The three Longnecks along with the Flyer then began running through the Valley alerting everyone to the situation at hand.

Soon every resident of The Great Valley had split up into groups and were combing every inch of the land searching in Juno and the others favourite places while calling her name.

Ducky, Petrie Spike, Chomper, Hollow, Sura And Marina were searching on the outskirts of the woodland area. Marina was searching a Bush when she turned to Sura.

"Oh dear this is terrible." Stated Marina in a distraught voice, "My poor little Juno could be anywhere and Parsley and Bubbles couldn't care less."

Sura gazed at her friend with pure sympathy, she remembered all to well what it was like when her daughter had been seperated in the Great Earthshake or when Ducky had been kidnapped by Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra, in both incidents her Mate and other children had offered her comfort, when they had gone to get Parsley and Bubbles to Aid in their search the pair showed no concern.

"Don't worry we'll find Juno." Reassured Sura, "With or without that Tar Pit's help."

"This is all my fault." Moaned the other Swimmer in despair, "If I had only listened to you."

Marina suddenly broke down into loud sobbing and fell to her knees while covering her face with her hands. Sura instantly ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright I promise." Stated Sura in a comforting tone, "We'll bring Juno back I promise."

The two Swimmers along with their children looked up as they heard a loud cry.

"GUYS! GUYS!"

The group turned just as Chomper ran up to them. The tiny Meat Eater was grinning with excitement.

"What is it Chomper have you found somthing?" Asked Marina as she quickly stood up.

"You bet I have." Answered the Sharptooth in excitement, "I was sniffing around when suddenly I picked up a scent, it was old but no older than last night so I sniffed about some more and it's definitely Juno's."

Ducky, Spike And Hollow Cheered in delight while Marina and Sura sighed in relief.

"That is great news Chomper, it is, it is." Cheered Ducky, "Now you and Spike can follow Juno's scent and hopefully we will find her alive and well, Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go." Declared Hollow in excitement.

Spike And Chomper took the lead with the others following behind, Chomper showed Spike where he'd picked up the scent. The two then began sniffing and soon followed the trail.

While following Ducky began to have a bad feeling in her gut that perhaps Juno had ran away to get away from Parsley's abuse and maybe with the idea that it would keep her and the others safe, Ducky couldn't blame her, it made her remember how Judy had attempted to run away from Rolf.

Chomper came to a sudden stop which caused Ducky and Hollow to fall on their faces. They then stood up and their eyes widened in horror at the sight that lay before them. Both Sura and Marina gasped in horror.

"Uh Oh this isn't good." Said Chomper in a worried tone.

The group were currently gazing at the North entrance to The Great Valley that led into The Mysterious Beyond.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Petrie in a mortified voice, "Juno go into Mysterious Beyond, why she do that?"

"No idea but look on the ground." Answered Chomper while pointing at the grass, "There's Swimmer footprints leading into The Mysterious Beyond And they look like they've been there since last night."

The group looked to where the Sharptooth was pointing. There was a neat trail of footprints leading out of the entrance, the group looked and saw that the footprints went on for quite a bit.

"My poor baby's been in the Mysterious Beyond since last night." Wailed Marina in horror, "And now she could be anywhere... or... what if a Sharptooth or Fast Biter got her?"

"Oh do not worry Juno's Mommy we will find her, we will, we will." Assured Ducky with pure optimism.

"I think someone must've made her run away." Explained Chomper as he started sniffing about." I don't think Juno's the kind of person who would run away of her own accord."

"You're right." Answered Marina, "Juno would never run away if she was simply upset, somebody must've made her run away and I think I know who."

Chomper suddenly stopped sniffing and turned round with a look of horror.

"I think you're right." Said the Sharptooth, "I've just picked up another scent going back to a rock where Juno's scent was, give you three guesses who it belongs to."

"Parsley." Snarled Marina, "Why that sneaky little Ground Crawler."

"Petrie go and find Mr Threehorn." Began Sura." Tell him what's happening and he can get an urgent meeting together."

Petrie nodded and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the bushes Parsley and Bubbles watched this with sinister faces. Bubbles was also shaking in fear and started pacing up and down.

"We're dead, we're so dead." Cried Bubbles in a scared voice, "Those lot are eventually going to figure out it was you who made Juno run away, that little pipsqueak's gonna Tickly Fuzzy us out."

"Quiet Bubbles." Snapped Parsley before grabbing the Swimmer by the tail and hanging him upside down, "I've got a plan so listen very closely."

Bubbles nodded nervously while gulping.

"Now apart from those sentimental, old, foolish Longnecks." Began Parsley in a sinister voice, "And that dim witted, bad tempered Threehorn and that soft hearted Flyer The Other most respected members of the Valley are that soft hearted female Swimmer and her slightly bad tempered rude Mate."

"Yeah we should make him pay for breaking into our Nesting Area and humiliating us." Growled the younger Swimmer, "But what do we do?"

"Patience Bubbles I'm coming to that." Replied Parsley before dropping Bubbles who landed on his face with a comical thud, "What we're going to do is ruin their reputation and turn everyone against them and that annoying little brat daughter of theirs."

"How?" Asked Bubbles as he lifted himself up into a sitting position before growling, "You'd never get them to turn against that stupid Sucky she's so nice and optimistic.

Bubbles then began dancing about while putting on an imitation of Ducky.

"Ohhhh look at me I'm Ducky and I'm so annoyingly optimistic, Yep! Yep! Yep! Yep! Yep ! Yep, yep yeppity YEP YEP!" Imitated Bubbles in a high pitched girly voice before growling in his normal voice, "Ugghh it makes me wanna be sick, I just wanna grab a rock and stuff it in her mouth so she'll SHUT UUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

Bubbles then began exhaling slowly nd loudly before calming down and smiling sheepishly.

"Calm Down Bubbles you'll make yourself sick." Remarked Parsley, "Don't worry I know exactly how we'll do it, we're gonna ruin their reputation and shatter Ducky's spirit all at once simply by bringing up... Rolf."

Bubbles gasped in shock before smiling wickedly and chuckling in a sinister tone.

* * *

The young Flyer quickly found Mr Threehorn and relayed the news to him before quickly flying away when the Threehorn bellowed in rage. Soon enough the word was spread and a meeting was held.

All the residents of the Valley came to the meeting along with the Gang Of Seven, Hollow, Grandpa And Grandma Longneck, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Sura, Ruphus, Marina Arial, Mr Thicknose, Kosh, Mrs Maia and all the other children in the Valley. Marina was currently feeling upset at the lack of action so far.

"Look my daughter's out there in The Mysterious Beyond where goodness knows what could happen." Cried Marina in irritation. "We've got to do somthing at once."

"I agree." Answered Grandpa Longneck, "Me, Grandma Longneck, Mr Threehorn, Tria, Sura, Ruphus you And Arial shall go out and find her before somthing else does."

The Leaf Eaters he had named nodded in agreement except Topsy who groaned in annoyance.

"Now wait just a minute Longneck we can't just go out there and look." Argued Mr Threehorn, "We'd have to split up and the Mysterious Beyond's a big place we could get lost and by the time we find Juno it might already be to late."

"Which is why we have to get searching now." Barked Ruphus impatiently, "Before somthing like Red Claw finds her first."

"Ruphus is right." Arial agreed, "This is exactly the sort of behaviour we showed when my brother abducted Ducky sure we got her back but still."

"Now, now you lot don't get your selves in a state." Remarked a sinister voice.

Everyone turned and gasped as Parsley and Bubbles entered while shoving past a few dinosaurs who groaned in annoyance. They then marched into the middle of the Meeting place which caused, Tricia, Ducky, Petrie and their siblings to hide under their parents.

"YOU!" Yelled Ruphus in anger, "You disgusting, twisted son of a Tar Pit."

Ruphus then screamed before launching himself at the other Swimmer. Sura and Marina rushed over to him and held Ducky's dad back.

"Let me go." Protested Ruphus, "I'm going to make him pay for attacking Ducky and making Juno run away."

"Don't rise to it Ruphus." Warned Marina before marching up to her Mate, "I can't believe you Parsley, I gave you chances but now you've made our daughter run away from home, you're disgusting."

Parsley roared in anger before marching up to her and smacking his Mate to the ground.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that way ever again." Snapped Parsley before picking up a rock and throwing it at her, "Besides you have no evidence that I did anything apart from the word of some friendly pipsqueak Sharptooth."

"Well as much as I hate to say It I actually believe Chomper."Admited Topsy, "And apart from that I always believed it was you, does anybody find it a coincidence that on the same night after this Tar Pit attacked Ducky Juno mysteriously runs away into The Mysterious Beyond with his scent found near her, I think you were trying to drive Ducky and the others apart from Juno so that she'd think it was her fault and just a few words from you has her run into The Mysterious Beyond."

"OK, OK, WE ADMIT IT." Screamed Bubbles in a hysterical voice before pointing at Parsley, it was his idea and I had nothing to do with it."

"And we walked by and saw you talking to Juno." Hyp called out while Nott and Mutt laughed in a dim witted manner which caused Hyp to clonk them over the head, "Cut it out you two."

Parsley instantly bellowed in fury before grabbing Bubbles by the throat.

"You stupid fool, can't keep your mouth shut can you." Roared Parsley before dropping him and whirling to face Sura and Ruphus, "Alright he's right I did it, but if you two interfearing beak faces hadn't taken my two children away from me I wouldn't have done that, those two and Marina are mine and I was going to make sure they wouldn't leave, but after you two took Juno and Hollow away from me I decided that if I can't have Juno then NOBODY WILL HAVE HER, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Other residents immediately began screaming in outrage and some even yelled threats at him.

"BANISH HIM!"

"Send him away."

"KILL HIM!"

"That's your daughter you monster."

"People please calm down." Ordered Grandpa Longneck in a loud voice but it was no use, "Quiet."

"SILLLENNNNNNNNCE!" Bellowed Topsy At the top of his lungs while stomping his foot down.

Everyone instantly became quiet. The children looked a bit startled at the sudden loud noise. Topsy then coughed before marching up to Parsley.

"You are insane Parsley." Spat The Threehorn in a furious and aggressive tone, "I'm warning you right now if you continue to do what you're doing then I'll banish you from this Valley."

"And is this the sort of Mate you want." Yelled Sura At Marina, "Someone who attacks you, humiliates you, threatens and attacks your children and their friends, remember what happened with Rolf?"

Parsley growled furiously before marching up to Sura and swinging his tail at her. This winded Sura Who was sent flying backwards before crashing into a tree.

Ruphus was once again about to launch himself at the Swimmer when somthing unexpected happened. Ducky marched right up to Parsley and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"You cannot attack my Mommy or anyone else." Cried Ducky in a rare voice of anger.

"What you say to me pipsqueak?" Yelled Parsley in fury as he rounded on the young Swimmer.

"Ducky NO!" Cried Cera in horror.

"Ohhh me no look." Whimpered Petrie before trembling and placing his wings over his eyes.

"You are a very bad and very mean Swimmer." Continued Ducky, "You treat your family like dung just because you think they will leave and you also attack me and Juno's other friends, and now you even attacked-ed my Mommy, you are disgusting and are almost as evil as... as... as Rolf."

Everybody in the area gasped in shock, that was certainly the last Swimmer they expected Ducky to name. Parsley snarled in fury before grabbing Ducky and raising her to his eye level.

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster," Snarled Parsley dangerously before dropping Ducky, "I'm nothing like him."

"You're almost exactly like him," Barked Littlefoot, "Ducky Lost her best friend because of him, and if she looses Juno because of you, then she'll be forced to go through that grief all over again, which is something nobody deserves, especially Ducky."

"I don't see why you're comforting her." Remarked Parsley, "After all if it's anyone's fault for Judy's murder it's hers."

"HOW DARE YOU." Screamed Sura, "None Of that was Ducky's fault so don't you even dare speak to my daughter that way."

"Ohhh but it is." Sneered Parsley as he towered over the young Swimmer, "Think about it Ducky if you hadn't befriended Judy her father wouldn't have done what he did."

"That is not true." Whimpered The Big Mouth Who was now trembling, Rolf was always insecure you said so yourself."

"Ahh but the signs of attacks on Judy didn't start to appear until you started playing with each other." Continued the older Swimmer.

"NO!" Wailed Ducky as she fell to her knees.

"If it wasn't for you Judy and Nitha would still be alive." Snapped Parsley as he began circling the young girl.

"IT IS NOT TRUE, IT IS NOT." Yelled Ducky as she tried blocking the words from her mind.

"And now you've befriended Juno and Hollow and caused them the exact same pain." Concluded Parsley, "Face it Ducky you're a bad luck Swimmer, every time you make friends with Swimmers they die."

The young Swimmer gazed at Parsley in silence for a few moments before collapsing on to the ground and sobbing hysterically. Sura instantly ran over to her daughter, scooped her up and began cuddling her.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok Ducky." Sura reassured in a soothing voice before glaring at Parsley.

"Kindly leave now Parsley." Demanded Grandpa Longneck in a stern voice.

"Alright I'll leave." Snapped Parsley, "But I will get my way."

The ill tempered Big Mouth stormed out of the area while shoving several residents. Bubbles then followed and the two stormed into the woodland area.

"This Meeting is over." Grumbled Topsy loudly to disgusted at Parsley o make it sound formal.

Sura gently placed Ducky on the ground as all the residents left. Sura and Ruphus then left leaving just the Gang Of Seven and Hollow in the clearing.

"What do we do now?" Asked Hollow in concern, "The Adults aren't going to do a thing and Juno's still out there."

"We'll just have to go out there and find her ourselves." Explained Littlefoot in a brave voice, "And Chomper you and Spike can use your sniffers to help find Juno."

"What are we waiting for let's go." Said Cera.

Hollow then leapt on to Spike's back. She then reached out to help Ducky on But the Swimmer turned away looking distraught.

"Hay Ducky aren't you coming?" Asked Littlefoot.

Ducky didn't turn to face her friends instead she spoke with her back turned to them.

"I am not coming Littlefoot." Stated Ducky in a distraught voice, "Juno's Daddy is right I am just a horrible bad luck Swimmer, I am, I am."

"Ducky don't let what Parsley Said get to you." Said Cera, "He's just a big bully."

"But it is true." Wailed The Swimmer, "Every time I make friends with Swimmers or go somewhere with other family somthing Bad has happened-ed to them, first Judy and her Mommy, then my Mommy And Spike nearly drowning in the hot springs, and now Juno and you Hollow, it is best if you just stay away."

"Ducky." Littlefoot called out in a saddened voice as the Swimmer ran off in the direction of her home, "Ducky wait come back, come back."

Ducky however refused to listen as she ran with tears streaming down her face.

"Ohhh poor Ducky." Moaned Petrie as he stood on the Longneck's head and bowed in sadness.

They all walked in the direction of the entrance Juno ran out of with saddened looks.

* * *

Ducky arrived at her Nesting Area and lay down in her sleeping spot. Sura lay down next to her and stroked her back gently. Echo and Opal sat next to her watching.

"There there Ducky you just go to sleep." Said Sura soothingly, "Tell you what I'll sing you your favourite lullaby to help you sleep.

Sura then hugged Ducky, Echo and Opal moved closer to her, Sura then started to sing.

Sura:

Sometimes secretly

we'd all like to know

Of somewhere safe in sleep stories

Where no one else can go.

Sura, Echo and Opal began bobbing their heads back and forth.

Sura:

Away from the crowd

Where nothing is louder

Than night fall falling around

And you tumble and glide

On a Magical ride

Don't wake you'd have to come down

And sometimes secretly

We all need to know

There's somewhere deep in sleep stories

Where only we can go

Ducky instantly relaxes and has a calm look on her face

Sura:

Could it be there's two of me

One that's real

And one imaginary me

That roams the night to be free

Bubbles began peeking through the bushes followed by Parsley. The two's jaws dropped open at how calm Ducky looked.

Sura:

When daylight has gone

And darkness is breathing

A nice Sleep story always helps

Sky color stones of might

Bleeding into the light

Who knows what each other might find

And sometimes secretly

We'd all need to know

There's somewhere deep in sleep stories

Where only we can go

And Sometimes secretly

We'd all like to know.

Ducky then stretched in her mother's arms and smiled.

Sura:

If you could stay forever

Would you wish

Of somewhere safe in Sleep stories

Where no one else can go.

Ducky finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sura then nuzzled her daughter before placing the young Swimmer in her sleeping spot.

In the bushes Bubbles was smiling to himself with tears in his eyes, he was then suddenly yanked backwards by the tail.

"Now you two keep an eye on your sister." Ordered Sura in a hushed tone.

Echo and Opal nodded and watched their mother wander off.

* * *

 **(AN) Well that was Chapter 7 Of The Forgotten Friend I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Revie.**

 **The next part of this chapter will be a seperate chapter due to this going on a bit.**

 **The song that Sura sings is from the 1989 animated adaptation of the Roahl Dahl book The BFG which is far better than the flaming pile of garbage that is the live action 2016 film.**

 **There's a nice reference to The Swimmer Trials in there so all credit goes to Beucephalis for allowing me to use Echo and Opal.**

 **Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.**


	8. New Found Strength

**(AN) Hello there this is TimeLordMaster108 here with the next chapter of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **This Chapter will feature a nightmare sequence that will feature Judy and Rolf so credit once again goes to DiddyKF1 for allowing me to use them.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios. The OC's Judy and Rolf belong to DiddyKF1 and Echo and Opal belong to Beucephalis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **New Found Strength**

* * *

Echo and Opal gazed down sadly at their sister who was fast asleep which was strange for her since she never went to sleep till night time.

"Poor Ducky." Lamented Echo, "If That stinking pile of Sharptooth dung comes here then I'm going to kill him."

"No we mustn't try anything like that." Cried Opal in a scared voice, "But still that was an awful thing for Parsley to do, I remember when that happened Ducky was so upset, and she's clearly not gotten over the pain."

"I agree." Replied Echo before smiling, "Come on let's go for a swim."

"But Mom told us to keep an eye on Ducky." Said Ducky's twin.

"Don't worry we'll just be in the water over there." Explained Echo as h pointed to the nearby lake, "We'll just swim in our area so that Ducky will be safe."

Opal was about to argue but sighed in defeat before smiling and chasing Echo into the water, the two began to laugh silently while splashing about.

Ducky Meanwhile began groaning slightly before tossing and turning in her sleep. However her two siblings failed to notice this.

* * *

Ducky's eyes fluttered open and quickly turned to confusion as the world around her seemed to melt away. She then found herself screaming in fear while falling through a black void. Ducky tightly shut her eyes and landed with a thud on hard rocky ground.

"What is happening here?" Asked Ducky in confusion as she stood up, opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. "Where am I?"

Ducky began exploring her surroundings, this place was clearly not the Great Valley, it was rocky and barren except for some cliffs, the sky above was a dull grey.

Ducky shivered in fear as she realised she must be in the Badlands or in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Oh no how did I get so far out here?" Thought Ducky in a voice quivering with fear.

 **THUD! THUD!**

Ducky began trembling as the loud thudding seemed to get nearer. She was afraid to turn round as low heavy breathing could now be heard. The young Swimmer turned and her eyes widened in pure fear.

Standing before her was none other than a Sharptooth and not just any Sharptooth but the exact same one who had stalked the herds during the journey to the Great Valley And Who later chased her and her friends, the scar that Littlefoot had unintentionally given him was still there going straight down his left eye.

Ducky not hesitating for a second turned in the opposite direction and ran. Sharptooth roared in fury and began pursuing his meal. The young Big Mouth managed to keep a good pace and distance away from the large Meat Eater, Sharptooth however got close and tried snapping his jaws down on Ducky who managed to leap away each time.

The young Swimmer screamed as quite suddenly she tripped on a slope and went sliding down. Sharptooth's enraged roar echoed through the land. Once she reached the bottom Ducky picked herself up and screamed when Sharptooth landed right in front of her after pouncing. Sharptooth opened his mouth and was just about to bite down on the helpless Leaf Eater when suddenly a large green tail struck out and sent him flying into a nearby rock.

Ducky turned and gasped as Chomper's parents charged towards Sharptooth while roaring in fury. Ducky seizing her chance dashed into a nearby cave area, she poked her head out and once again gasped as the Fast Biter pack she and the others had encountered during the drought entered the fight, This was then followed by the armoured Sharptooth from the Mysterious Island, the Sharptooth twins who'd chased Littlefoot on Saurus Rock, the Sharptooth That had chased her during the big snow storm.

Next came the Sharptooth that had attacked the Longnecks during their great migration. The two Fast Biters that tried to eat the Tinysauruss leapt down from a rock and joined the huge brawl, followed by the Sharptooth that tried to eat Guido then Battlescar and his army of Sharpteeth and finnaly the Feather Headed Sharpteeth.

Ducky turned and began to dash through the cave area. She went down a few paths for several minutes and was just beginning to feel like she was lost when a cave entrance appeared, the young Big Mouth made for the exit but was halted in her tracks by Ozzie and Strut.

"Well, well well! If it isn't the little Swimmer who's friends caused us so much trouble." Remarked Ozzie in a sly tone, "Come on Strut let's get her."

"Ohhh but Ozzie she's just a kid." Whimpered Strut in a nervous voice, "You should just give up eating Eggs and enjoy some green food."

"Shut up you idiot." Snapped Ozzie as he smacked Strut over the head, "This little idiot and her friends stole our prized egg and our next meal, there's nothing more EGGsalent than the smell of eggs in the morning."

As one Ozzie and Strut charged straight at Ducky who slid right under them. This caused the two dim witted Egg Stealers to trip over. Ducky then ran out of the cave and fell off an unexpected ledge.

Ducky screamed in terror as she rushed towards the water when suddenly she was grabbed and lifted up into the sky by Rinkus with Sierra flying behind.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Cackled Rinkus in a sinister voice, "We've got you now you dumb Big Mouth, we're gonna make you all pay for turning Pterano against us and humiliating us."

Ducky began to wriggle about in an attempt to break free, she then broke free and fell into the water, both Flying Sharpteeth shrieked in shock.

Ducky sighed in relief before swimming underwater. She continued to swim before stopping and glancing somthing out of the corner of her eye. The Swimmer slowly turned and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The Sharptooth Swimmer that the Gang had encountered while trying to help Mo get back to the big water was slowly swimming towards her.

The Swimmer quickly turned the other way and swam as fast as she could, the Sharptooth Swimmer was slowly gaining on her.

Ducky then swam up to the surface and made for a nearby bank, she then crawled out and leapt away just in time as the Sharptooth Swimmer came up to the surface and snapped it's jaws down, the Swimmer then submerged back into the water and swam away.

Ducky sighed in relief and looked around, she now found herself in a large grassy meadow with lots of trees, the sky was still dull grey and the lake behind her was quite large. Ducky began walking and felt there was somthing familiar about this place.

"Hmmm there is somthing very familiar about this place." Thought Ducky, "I am sure that I have been here before."

Ducky began to think and quickly shuffled through her Memeries, it took her a while but eventually it clicked she knew where she was her family along with the rest of the Swimmers had passed through this area on their journey to the Great Valley. However they had very quickly left.

Ducky began to tear up as she remembered why they'd left it had been three days after Rolf murdered Judy and Nitha before killing himself, this had been the place where Judy's life had tragically ended, on the same day they left Ducky had met Juno, Hollow and Bubbles.

The Big Mouth slowly walked around the area and was able to find her families Nesting Area, she then walked up to where Judy's had been. Ducky fell to her knees and let the floodgates open as the image Of Judy and Nitha's dead bodies flashed through her mind.

"Ducky is that you?" A voice behind her said.

Ducky jumped up in fright and turned in the direction of the voice. Her jaw hung open in shock and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was an identical looking Swimmer with slightly duller skin and green eyes.

"J-Judy." Cried Ducky in shock, "I-it is you, it is really you."

Ducky and Judy then ran towards each other and embraced with Ducky crying tears of joy.

"I never thought I would see you again." Said Ducky before whimpering, "Oh Judy I-I am so very sorry... about what happened to you, it was all my fault."

Ducky sat on a rock and began sobbing, she then became aware of Judy hugging her.

"Don't be sad Ducky none of this was your fault." Said Judy, "You were my only best friend and I'd never think that."

"Why not?" Asked the Swimmer in a distraught voice as she looked up, "If I had not befriended-ed you in the first place your Daddy would not have killed-ed you."

"That's not true." Replied Judy in a shocked voice, "Ducky Daddy was always abusive and threatening to kill me and Mommy, he just became worse when... you befriended me."

"And now my friends Juno and Hollow are in the exact same situation." Explained Ducky, "And it is because I befriended-ed them."

"It's not because of you Ducky." Replied Judy, "You're the most kind, caring and wonderful only best friend I've ever had, Parsley has duped you into thinking that way, you'd never cause anyone harm, you're not responsible for me or my Mommy's deaths and there's somthing that caused Parsley to become worse can you remember what that was?"

Ducky began to think, with a sudden jolt she remembered somthing her dad had said.

"Mr Threehorn and Kosh teased him about his insecurities." Declared Ducky in astonishment, "My Daddy told me that, it is because of them that Parsley got worse, it is, it is."

"That's correct Ducky." Said a familiar voice."

Ducky turned and gasped as Nitha entered the clearing, she looked just the same as she had the last time she'd seen her, with dark green skin and grey eyes.

"Oh Hello Judy's Mommy." Greeted Ducky in shock, "You are here too?"

"Of course I am." Answered Nitha, "I'm so glad my daughter got to know you, I just wish we had made it to the Great Valley."

"Oh it is a wonderful place to live." Explained Ducky, "I have got an adopted-ed brother and I made some great friends- Oh my gosh I just remembered-ed Littlefoot And The others are in the Mysterious Beyond looking for Juno and I refused to go because I was afraid of getting Juno and Hollow hurt."

"Then you'd better go and find them." Stated Judy, "Before something-

 **RRRRRROOOOOOAAARRRR!**

The group jumped in fright at this noise, they then turned towards a woodland area and listened as loud footfalls approached along with deep growls and angry breathing. Suddenly the silhouette of a Big Mouth taller than Nitha appeared on the side of a tree.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Ducky in a mortified voice, "Please he cannot be here, anyone but him."

But Ducky's fears were sadly confirmed as Rolf came storming into the clearing. He also looked the same as he had the last time, Brown skin much like Sura's with a large scar going down his left eye.

"JUDY, NITHA" Bellowed The Big Mouth in fury, "I'M COMING FOR YOU."

"H-hello, hello Rolf." Greeted Ducky nervously before gulping.

Rolf glared down at the Swimmer and immediately grabbed her before raising her to his eye level.

"You." Snarled Rolf in aggression, "I remember you all too well, you're that disrespectful pathetic excuse for a Swimmer that my daughter tried to run away with, you disgusting little beak face."

"And I remember you." Retorted Ducky Who was trembling in fear, "And I will not let you hurt Judy or Nitha ever again."

Rolf laughed wickedly before throwing Ducky. The young Swimmer ploughed straight into a tree before sliding slowly to the ground.

The Swimmer then charged at his Mate and lifted her up off the ground, he then threw Nitha into another tree before marching over, picking up the branch and flooring her with it.

"You're a monster." Yelled Nitha in horror, "If you hadn't been so abusive towards us we wouldn't have tried to run away."

"SHUUUUUUUTTT UUUPP." Screamed her Mate at the top of his lungs, "YOU WERE GOING TO lEAVE ME, IN FACT I THINK THOSE SWIMMERS WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU."

"You're mad." Retorted Nitha, "Ducky was Judy's Friend you had no right to attack her parents or her."

Nitha instantly realised she'd made a mistake as Rolf smacked her across the face.

"MOMMY!" Wailed Judy in terror as she ran at Rolf.

"Don't try to disrespect me young lady." Snapped Rolf who swung the tree branch round and winded the young Big Mouth.

Rolf then grinned as Ducky charged towards him, he simply kicked her away and Ducky was left on the ground looking on in horror. Rolf walked over and grabbed a large rock, he then marched up to his Mate and Daughter and raised the rock over his head.

"SAVE US DUCKY!" Screamed Judy in a distorted voice.

"YOU HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE US BEFORE!" Bellowed Nitha also in a distorted voice, "YOU COULD'VE RAN WITH JUDY OR YOUR PARENTS COULD'VE FOUGHT BACK!"

"Now I'll show you what happens when you keep trying to run." Snarled Rolf.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Wailed Ducky in horror, "Not again, please not again."

Ducky began crying as she looked away. After a few moments she looked back and almost screamed when she saw Judy and Nitha's limp dead and bruised bodies. Rolf threw the blood stained rock away and stormed up to Ducky.

"Now you stupid little Swimmer you shall die for being a bad influence on my daughter." Declared the Big Mouth in triumph with that same distortion to his voice.

Ducky tried to get up but Rolf stomped on her chest, He then wrapped his hands around Ducky's throat and began to squeeze while laughing wickedly. The Big Mouth began trying to break free but it was no use.

Suddenly Rolf's laugh turned demonic and distorted as his eyes glowed red and he grew in size. The sky suddenly filled with grey Sky Puffies and Sky fire flashed across it.

"DUCCCKKKKYYY WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE USSSSSSSSSS!" Bellowed Judy and Nitha's distorted voices.

"No! No! No!" Wailed Ducky as she tightly shut her eyes and began crying, "Please Rolf do not do this, no Judy, Spike, Mamma, MAMMA!"

"Ducky, Ducky wake up, it's ok." A familiar voice called out.

* * *

After a few moments Ducky opened her eyes and bolted upwards, she was breathing quite fast and clutching her chest. The young Swimmer looked around and heaved a great sigh of relief as she found herself back in her sleeping spot in the Great Valley Opal and Echo looked at her in concern. Obviously she'd been talking in her sleep and they'd rushed over when she began screaming.

"Oh Echo, Opal thank goodness!" Exclaimed Ducky in a scared voice as she hugged her siblings and cried, "It was horrible."

"Did you have a scary sleep story about Ro-" Echo began before receiving a glare from Opal, "Uhhh I mean about rolling off a hill yeah that's it."

"Do not worry guys I know who you were talking about." Answered Ducky before sniffing, "And yes I did have one about him... Rolf, I saw Judy and her Mommy and he came... and killeded them again... but now I know what I have to do."

The young Swimmer suddenly let go of her siblings and began walking away, her two siblings immediately ran in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Echo in a stern voice.

"I am going to help save Juno." Explained Ducky in determination, "Parsley is right I may not have been able to save Judy but I will not let the same thing happen to Juno and Hollow."

"Ducky don't be silly." Warned Echo, "You just need to-"

However Ducky didn't get to here what she needed to do as at that moment there was a loud furious bellow of rage. The three children jumped up in fright and gasped in horror as Parsley came charging through the bushes, snarling in anger and holding a large rock.

"Ducky I won't let you go and rescue that pathetic excuse for a Swimmer." Snarled Parsley as he marched towards her, "If my mind games won't break you then I'll just do somthing Rolf should've done a long time ago."

The large Swimmer raised the rock over his head and brought it down. Reacting quickly Ducky rolled out of the way just in time as the large rock smashed down on to the ground.

Coming ou of the roll Ducky began to run, her heart was racing and she was very scared as she heard Parsley roar in fury.

"HAY GET BACK HERE." Bellowed the Swimmer as he began to give chase.

Echo and Opal leapt up on to Parsley's tail and tried to hold him back. This enraged the Big Mouth Who swung around and flung the young Swimmers off. Opal and Echo then landed in the water with a splash. Parsley then charged in the direction of Ducky with a murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

In The Mysterious Beyond Juno was sat on a hill thinking with a sad look on her face. She was beginning to think that running away into The Mysterious Beyond hadn't been such a great idea, she'd already had to avoid several Sharpteeth, Fast Biters And Flying Sharpteeth.

"But I drove my friends away." Lamented Juno out loud, "They're better off without me."

Juno suddenly perked her head up as she heard what sounded like someone calling out to her. Juno turned and gasped in Suprise as Chomper came round a corner followed by Spike with Hollow on his back. Chomper turned and spotted Juno he smiled in delight and ran up to her along with Spike.

"Juno, thank goodness we found you." Cried Chomper in delight and relief before giving the Swimmer a hug and raising his voice, "Guys get over here I've found Juno."

Juno became even more shocked when Littlefoot, Cera and Ruby ran up to them followed by Petrie flying through the air. The young Swimmer was instantly nuzzled by Spike babbling in relief, Hollow then slipped down off his back and hugged her sister.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Cheered Hollow Who sounded as though a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders, "Don't you ever do somthing like that again you had us all worried, oh but I'm just glad you're safe."

"Ok Hollow give your sister some space." Suggested Littlefoot while chuckling.

Hollow feeling slightly embarrassed let go and let her sister take deep gulping breaths. Juno then turned to them.

"You, you were all worried about me?" Asked Juno in Suprise.

"Don't be silly Juno of course we were." Answered Cera as though it were obvious, "That Parsley played a very mean trick on you, he attacked Ducky and threatened to hurt you and Hollow if we continued playing, he told us at a meeting that if he couldn't have you then nobody would."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Juno in horror and fury, "That's just horrible, it's evil and vile, it's-"

"I think we all get the point Juno." Retorted Cera in a board voice.

Juno then suddenly noticed that not everybody was there.

"Hay wait a minute where's Ducky?" Asked the Big Mouth in confusion.

"Well." Began Littlefoot in a sad voice, "When we were at this meeting Parsley attacked Ducky's Mom, she tried to stand up to him but... he told us all about Judy and made it out that it was all her fault that she and her Mom were murdered."

Juno gasped in horror and disgust.

"That wasn't nice at all." Juno cried out in horror, "I remember when that family died, me and Hollow never knew her that well, Bubbles always told us to stay away because he said she was weird, I think me and Hollow really helped Ducky when we first met."

 **Flashback**

Juno and Hollow were exploring the new area that the herds Of Swimmers had stopped at. They'd very quickly left their previous spot yesterday and Juno and Hollow knew why.

there had been a horrible murder, apparently during the night a bad tempered Male Big Mouth by the name of Rolf had murdered his own daughter and Mate because he feared that they would leave, the two Big Mouths had been given a funeral that night and it turned out to be that Swimmer girl that Bubbles had told them to stay away from because he found her weird. The Male Big Mouth's body had been given no funeral and was instead thrown off a cliff and into the Big Water.

"That was such a nice place we were at." Lamented Juno, "Shame about that Big Mouth girl, I wish we'd gotten to know her."

"So do I Juno." Remarked her sister, "So do I."

The pair suddenly stopped as they heard a sound. Juno and Hollow listened closely and heard the unmistakable sound of someone sniffling.

"Can you here that?" Asked Hollow, "I think someone's crying."

"Obviously." Answered Juno before walking on, "Let's go see."

Juno and Hollow entered the area where there was a large lake and found the source of the crying. It was a small female Swimmer. She was the same shade of green as Juno except slightly brighter, the Big Mouth was crying loudly with her hands covering her face and kneeling.

"Hello are you alright?" Asked Hollow in concern.

The young Swimmer looked up and simply slumped back down.

"Have you two come to laugh at me?" Asked the Swimmer in between sniffles, "Or are you just trying to pity me?"

"Why would we want to laugh at you or pity you?" Asked Juno as the two came nearer, "Hay I know you, aren't you that Swimmer girl who talks a bit differently and goes yep, yep, yep a lot?"

"Oh yes that is me." Answered the Big Mouth, "I have no other friends... and the one bestest friend I did have was murdereded."

The young Big Mouth instantly began crying. Juno and Hollow rushed over to her and gave the young girl a hug.

"Oh please don't cry." Said Hollow, "I'm guessing you meant poor Judy... we never knew her but we always wanted to try and play but our brother never let us because he said she was weird."

"You did?" Asked Ducky in a shocked voice, "You two seem much nicer than the others you do, you do."

"Well if you want we can be your friends." Juno Suggested, "I've never had that many friends either, the name's Juno by the way what's yours?"

"My name is Ducky." Greeted the Swimmer in a cheerful voice, "Yep that is what it is Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"Pleased to meet you Ducky my name's Hollow." Said the older Swimmer.

 **End Flashback**

Juno and Hollow smiled at the memory, Juno was just about to suggest heading home when suddenly.

 **ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!**

The Gang leapt around in fright as the ground shook and heavy, loud footfalls approached which was accompanied by aggressive growling and snarling. The shadow of a Sharptooth and two Fast Biters suddenly loomed on the cliff side. And Red Claw along with Screech and Thud rounded the corner.

"RED CLAW!" Yelled Littlefoot in horror, "RUN!"

The others didn't need telling twice. They turned and ran. As the group ran Red Claw and the two Fast Biters gave chase.

Cera and Ruby were as usual at the back and screaming, they leapt up several times as Screech and Thud Snapped their jaws at them. Suddenly a large vine came out of nowhere and smacked Red Claw, Screech And Thud in the face which sent them flying backwards. The Gang looked up and cheered as they saw Ducky standing on a small ledge pulling a face.

"Leave my friends alone you big bullies." Cried Ducky before jumping down and running over to the others.

"Ducky you came back." Said Juno as the two hugged.

"Of course I did." Replied Ducky, "I could not just leave you all to get hurt or somthing, Oh no! No! No!, but there is one slight problem... I seriously hope I Lost Parsley."

A loud bellow Of rage Answered her question. As if from nowhere Parsley flew through the air and slammed into the ground while swinging his tail which caught Red Claw off guard and threw him into a tree.

Snarling in rage Screech And Thud charged at the large Big Mouth. Moving quickly the Big Mouth grabbed the two Fast Biters by the tail, lifted them up and threw them where they slammed into a rock and lay there limp.

"Is Parsley... saving us?" Asked the young Longneck in shock.

Parsley turned to face them and laughed wickedly.

"No you stupid fools." Barked the Big Mouth, "I was chasing the little Swimmer brat since my word games didn't work I'm going to kill her and kill you as well."

Just as Parsley began storming towards them Red Claw slammed into him. Parsley began pushing him back but the large Meat Eater was strong and raised his claw before scratching it across the Big Mouth's left eye which left a big scar going straight down his eye. Littlefoot and the others seeing the opportunity began to run out into the open meadow.

"Quick I know a shortcut back to the Great Valley." Explained Chomper.

* * *

Back in the Valley Sura And Ruphus were leading a worried Grandpa and Grandma Longneck along with Topsy, Tria, Arial And Marina towards their Nesting Area. Earlier they had noticed that their children were missing and had searched the Great Valley but with no luck.

"Don't worry if anyone knows where they've gone it'll be Ducky." Explained Sura in concern, "I'm also worried about Spike he hasn't been seen either."

"Chomper and Ruby haven't been seen or heard from either." Reported Ruphus, "And neither has Parsley for that matter."

The group reached the area and both Sura and Ruphus gasped in horror at what they found. The nest had been overturned, the bushes looked as though someone had charged through them and there was no sign of Ducky, just Opal and Echo sitting there looking shocked. Their parents immediately ran up to them.

"Opal, Echo what happened?" Asked Sura in shock and panic, "Where's Ducky?"

"Ducky woke up from a scary sleep story about Rolf." Explained Echo, "Then she decided to go out into The Mysterious Beyond because Littlefoot And The others probably went to find Juno, then Parsley came in and said he was going to murder Ducky and he chased her."

"We must get after them at once." Declared Grandpa Longneck, "Before somthing terrible happens, we all should've went sooner."

"He's right." Agreed Arial, "If we'd simply went straight away this wouldn't have happened."

* * *

Back in the Mysterious Beyond the Gang Of Eight were running for their lives as Red Claw And Parsley chased them, Ducky, Juno and Hollow were sitting on Spike's Back. Chomper then gasped in relief as he spotted a cave.

"Quick in here." Commanded Chomper.

As one they all bolted into the cave. The group then ran through the cave while following Chomper who said he knew the way. Eventually they saw another cave entrance and ran towards it. However before they could run out Red Claw leapt in front of the hole and began swinging his tail into the wall causing dust and rubble to fall.

"Back the other way." Ordered Littlefoot in a scared voice.

They turned to run but found themselves trapped as Parsley with his new scar began making his way towards them holding a large rock.

"Nowhere left to run now brats." Sneered the Big Mouth before laughing wickedly, "You should never have abandoned me Juno."

on the count of three we'll dash out of the cave just as Red Claw tries swinging his tail." Explained Littlefoot

"Ohhh but what if Red Claw get us?" Whimpered Petrie."

"It's a risk we're going to have to take." Answered Littlefoot before he and the others turned to the exit, "Right... One... Two... THREE CHARGE."

As one the gang charged out of the cave. Red Claw swung his tail and smashed into the Cave entrance at the same time. Ducky suddenly slipped from Spike's back and landed in the cave entrance, Red Claw got out Of he way along with Parsley just as the entire entrance caved in leaving nothing but rubble blocking it.

Parsley ran and hid behind a rock while Spike suddenly noticed Ducky's absence.

"Where's Ducky?" Asked Ruby in shock, "Unless... Oh no she must've slipped off Spike's back when we were running."

The Gang turned and saw the now blocked cave entrance. A sense of horrified realisation soon dawned over the kids.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Petrie in a distraught voice, "Duck-Ducky."

"It ca-can't be true." Remarked Cera in a similar tone, "Poor Ducky."

The group all trembled in fear and were backed into a wall by Red Claw, Screech And Thud quickly ran over to join their master and all three towered over them while laughing wickedly.

* * *

 **(AN) well that's chapter 8 Of The Forgotten Friend And the quickest I've updated. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **This Chapter does indeed end on a cliffhanger since I just love them, you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens.**

 **Credit once again goes to DiddyKF1 for letting me use Rolf and Judy and to Beucephalis for letting me use Echo and Opal.**

 **Next chapter will be the beginning of the finale to this story, so until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.**


	9. An Unexpected Alliance

**(AN) now we're at Chapter 9 Of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **And now we come to the near end of this story, so before we begin I'd just like to clear a few things up.**

 **This story's rating was changed to a T due to me realising that the themes I was dealing with as well as a few scenes were a little too dark for a K+.**

 **Petrie's Mom or Mamma Flyer throughout the rest of this story will be called Arial from The Swimmer Trials, all mentions of her name have been changed accordingly.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **An Unexpected Alliance**

* * *

The Gang Of Nine trembled as Red Claw, Screech And Thud towered over them preparing to pounce. Just as the three Meat Eaters bent their legs in preparation Grandpa Longneck came charging out of nowhere and head butted the trio sending them backwards. They were then struck to the floor by a large tail, Grandma Longneck ran up next to her Mate.

"Grandpa, Grandma." Littlefoot Cried Out in relief.

"Get behind us now children." Commanded Grandma Longneck.

The group instantly came away from the wall and ran behind the two elder Longnecks. Red Claw, Screech And Thud quickly recovered and faced down their two opponents, they began advancing menacingly on the group when suddenly two blurs Of grey and magenta slammed into them. Topsy And Tria backed up as Red Claw Snapped his jaws.

Sura, Ruphus And Marina came charging out of nowhere and swung their tails at Screech and Thud which sent them flying. Red Claw meanwhile was slashing his claws in an attempt to knock Arial out of the air, the Flyer was currently divebombing his head and scratching and pecking.

"Get back you big bullies." Snapped Tria as she charged into an advancing Thud not noticing the blue Fast Biter sneaking up behind her.

With a sudden pounce Screech leapt on to Tria's back and began trying to bite the Threehorn, Topsy seeing this snarled in anger and charged right at the Fast Biter before head butting him and sending Screech Flying into the rock that Parsley was hiding behind.

The two adult Threehorns turned around only to be struck in the face by Red Claw's tail. The two went flying before crashing into the cave wall.

Satisfied the Sharptooth turned his attention back to Grandpa and Grandma Longneck And began snapping his jaws at them with no luck as they kept dodging. Grandma Longneck swung her tail out and took Red Claw by Suprise as well as an unsuspecting Thud.

Arial then swooped in for another attack, however Red Claw saw this coming and leapt in the air while swinging his tail. The Flyer never saw this coming and was winded before quickly crashing to the ground.

"Ok now it's time for Plan B." Shouted Sura as she, Ruphus And Marina were backed into a corner by Screech.

Littlefoot and his friends suddenly became aware of a large amount of feet heading towards them, they turned and gasped as a small army of Hollowhorns, Spiketails, Clubtails And Flyers charging towards them.

The large group then stopped and Littlefoot saw that they were in some way carrying Tree Sweets, Chomper covered his sniffer and looked about ready to be sick. Red Claw had stopped his attack and was now growling nervously, Screech and Thud came to join him and their eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"NOW." Ordered Topsy in a sudden loud voice.

As one the small army began pelting the three Meat Eaters with the Tree Sweets. Red Claw, Screech And Thud began gagging and snarling in disgust at the horrid smell. They then turned and ran in the opposite direction. The adults along with the Gang Of Nine gave chase, except for Parsley who stayed behind his rock.

Red Claw and his two Fast Biters stopped in the middle of a fork in the road with just a hill in front. The adults ran up to them with Topsy snarling.

"Sorry Meat Eaters But you won't be eating any of our kids today." Declared Topsy before glacing up the hill, "Alright NOW."

The trio of Meat Eaters turned and roared in horror as Mr Thicknose along with Kosh and two Spiketails began pushing a boulder down the hill and straight for them. Red Claw, Screech And Thud ran in the opposite direction, but the boulder sped up and after a short while slammed into all three Meat Eaters sending them flying.

Red Claw stopped on the edge of the cliff and began wobbling, he tried to balance himself but it was no use and the Sharptooth went sliding over the edge. Screech And Thud got their balance back and tried to run, however Red Claw grabbed them by the tails and pulled them down with him.

The large crowd sighed in relief before leaving which left just Littlefoot's Grandparents, Topsy, Tria, Sura, Ruphus, Marina, Arial, Mr Thicknose and Kosh. Sura then suddenly noticed that Ducky wasn't present.

"Wait a minute where's Ducky?" Sura cried out in a panicky voice.

Littlefoot and the others began to get lumps in their throats, the young Longneck walked up to Sura, his head bowed and a look of guilt plastered on his face.

"When we were being chased by Red Claw... we ran into the cave back there." Littlefoot began in a distraught voice, "Parsley was also chasing us because he wanted to murder us all... when we got to an exit Red Claw was blocking it from he outside and Parsley was coming towards us... I-I got everyone to r-run out of the cave just as Red Claw swung his tail again... we got out but... there was a cave in and Ducky... Ducky fell off Spike's back as we were running out."

The young Longneck collapsed into a heap and began crying silently. Spike began whimpering and crying before falling to the floor, Juno and Hollow buried their faces into Cera who began nuzzling them while also crying, Ruby and Chomper hugged while letting the tears fall and Petrie wept uncontrollably into his Mother's chest.

The Adults were left in complete shock. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck bowed their heads with tears falling from their eyes, Tria was crying and being comforted by Topsy who was also letting the tears fall and seething in fury. Ruphus was doing the same while hugging his sobbing Mate.

Marina sat against a rock too shocked to speak, the fact that Parsley was perfectly wiling to murder just to get his way, Ducky was right he was no better than Rolf and she should've left Parsley when this had started.

"Ohhhhh... Ducky... What have I done?" Moaned Marina in despair.

The Adults suddenly looked up as the sound of light coughing and groaning reached their ears, the large group followed the sound and arrived back at the Now blocked cave area.

"Where's that coming from?" Asked Tria in a distraught voice.

The group looked over to a medium sized tunnel where the noises were coming from and growing louder. Suddenly a small green arm shot out of the tunnel followed by another hand, after a moment Ducky poked her head out before pulling herself out of the small hole and landed on the ground with a thud. The young Swimmer looked dazed and confused.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Ducky in a bemused and casual voice, "That was a very close call, it was, it was Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"DUCKY!" Exclaimed everyone with a mixture of shock and relief.

Sura and Ruphus ran up to their daughter with Sura scooping her up and hugging the Big Mouth tightly.

"Oh my sweet little Ducky you're alright." Said Sura in relief.

"You had us all worried there for a minute Ducky dear." Remarked Ruphus as he nuzzled his daughter, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"I am fine Daddy." Reported Ducky.

Sura then placed the Swimmer on the ground where she was imediatly hugged and nuzzled by all of her friends, Spike laughed as he licked his sister across the face which made Ducky laugh too.

"Good to see you're alright Ducky." Remarked the Longneck."

"Ohhhhh Petrie so happy." Cried the Flyer as he tightly hugged Ducky.

Juno then tightly hugged Ducky.

"Phew That was far too close for my liking." Remarked the Swimmer.

Ruphus glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed Parsley coming out from behind his hiding spot and trying to sneak away. The Swimmer turned and snarled loudly.

The Other Male Swimmer jumped in alarm and saw Ruphus glaring at him. Topsy turned around and spotted Parsley.

"Ahhh well all's well that ends well." Remarked Parsley feigning innocence, "Now what do you say we all go home and forget this ever happened ehh?"

Parsley gave everyone a fake smile but immediately noticed that all of the adults and kids as well as Marina, Juno and Hollow were glaring at him with looks of anger and disgust, along with some gasps at the scar across his eye. Topsy then stormed up to the Big Mouth and gave him a look of fury.

"Parsley." Began The Threehorn in a low voice trembling with rage, "I was nice enough to let you off with a warning about your behaviour and I gave you chances, but now you've fully crossed the line... you mocked and humiliated Ducky and her parents in front of everyone by bringing up the story of poor Judy and trying to blame her for her death... you tried to murder Ducky... you could've gotten her, Cera and their friends killed... now I have no choice... we shall return home where judgement shall be passed upon you."

"You- you can't be serious." Spluttered Parsley before turning to his Mate, "Marina come to my Aid."

Marina simply looked back with pure hatred any love for him she may still have had, had completely drained away."

"DO AS I SAY YOU STINKING TAR PIT!" Screamed Parsley at the top of his lungs.

"No Parsley." Barked Marina, "Mr Threehorn is right you're a monster and I see it now, you wanted to murder our daughters, I was a fool to believe you could change."

Howling like a wounded animal Parsley made to launch himself at Marina, however two large Spiketails instantly barged into him tripping the Leaf Eater over, they then lifted him up by placing their heads under his arms.

"Take Parsley to the Meeting place and make sure he dosn't try anything." Ordered Topsy, "And when we get back someone find Bubbles and tell him what's happened."

The two Spiketails grunted and nodded in agreement, they then began carrying Parsley away.

Topsy then turned to the others.

"Come on let's go." Grunted the Threehorn.

The group then began to follow Topsy and Tria, the kids stayed with their respective parents while Mr Thicknose and Kosh took up the rear.

However nobody noticed that at the top of the hill red smoke was pouring from the ground. Suddenly evil laughter could be heard. After a few moments the large shadow of a Big Mouth cast itself across the ground which was followed by the sound of footfalls.

"Ducky." Growled a low sinister voice.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley Bubbles was whimpering as he'd gotten himself into a bad situation. He had wandered into Ducky's family's Nesting Area when suddenly he'd been shoved into the water, now the young Big Mouth found himself surrounded by all seven of Ducky's siblings.

"How dare you invade our home you big idiot." Yelled Echo as he splashed Bubbles in the face.

"Look I just came to ask if you knew where Dad went?" Asked Bubbles in a nervous voice.

"He invaded our home earlier." Snapped Opal, "He tried to murder Ducky and chased her into The Mysterious Beyond."

"LIARS." Screamed Bubbles, my dad would never do such a thing, you just want to make him out to be a villain, but you lot are the real villains."

Sandy and Ray grabbed Bubble's head and dunked him under the water. The Swimmer screamed in horror before leaping out of the water and back in again.

"You are such a Daddy's boy you know that." Barked Rapid, "Your father is a horrible nasty Leaf Eater, he abuses your sisters and stepmom, he attacked Ducky, oh and need I forget that he mocked and humiliated Ducky by bringing up Judy and trying to blame Ducky for her death, what more evidence do you need?"

"Well it was the stupid beak faces fault." Retorted Bubbles in irritation, "In fact that Judy is at fault also, she shouldn't have made Rolf so mad, maybe if she and her Mom didn't come up with plans to escape he wouldn't have killed them."

"HOW DARE YOU." Hollared Diver in fury, "Judy and Nitha were terrified for their lives, even if Judy didn't try and run away he still would've hurt them and still might've killed them."

"Yeah But come on that Big Mouth was always a bit weird." Began Bubbles not noticing the three adult Swimmers, three child Swimmers and the one child Spiketail that had just walked up behind him, "She was always a bit shy and then when Sucky began playing with her, well I wo-"

Bubbles stopped and screamed in hysterical terror as he was lifted out of the water by his tail. He was then dumped on the grass. Bubbles looked up and gulped as Sura, Ruphus And Marina gave him disapproving eyes.

"That's enough of that young man." Scolded Marina in a stern manner, "We thankfully got Ducky and Juno back but they almost died thanks to Parsley, now your father is going to be tried for his crimes in front of the entire Valley.

Bubbles felt boiling hot anger fill him, he was trembling in rage they couln't possibly do this.

"You can't do this to him." Seethed the Swimmer in a venomous tone, "He's innocent, if you hadn't tried to leave us, he wouldn't be this upset and I refuse to believe he'd murder anyone."

"I can't believe you." Cried Hollow in a hurt voice, "Bubbles you've been emotionally abused into thinking these things, you must realise we're not your enemies."

"Ohhh not you as well." Snapped the older Swimmer, "You should be greatfull if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be around, when that mudslide happened I dived down and managed to catch the egg you were in, I dragged it back on to the cliff, now I wish I hadn't now I wish I'd just let that egg smash with the rest and Mom."

Hollow felt those last words sting her as hard as a Stinging Buzzer. Bubbles simply stormed off while Sura looked horrified.

"What an awful thing to say to your sister." Remarked Sura in shock before turning to her other children in the pond while wearing a stern face, "And as for you lot while it's nice that you want to stick up for your sister and Juno I will not tolerate bullying others."

The small group of Swimmers nodded in agreeent.

* * *

Later on every resident of the Great Valley met in the Meeting Place. Parsley was standing in front of Topsy who stood in his usual position. The other Adults were glaring at the Big Mouth with mixed looks of disgust, anger and hatred. So were the kids, even the Tinysaurases, Swooper and Skip came out to see what was going on.

"Parsley you have disrupted the peace of this Valley and shown no remorse for your actions." Began Topsy in a dangerous voice, "You've threatened and attacked the young ones and other residents of the Valley, your actions today could've gotten the young ones killed, but still you show no regret."

"Juno, Hollow and Marina planned on leaving me." Argued Parsley, what more could I do?"

"Silence." Snapped the Threehorn, "I would suggest learning to be better and getting over your trust issues, but instead you abuse them and poison your own son against them, and then there's the incident earlier when you humiliated and mocked Ducky and tried to blame Judy and Nitha's death on Ducky."

"Well it's my right to do what I want." Retorted Parsley.

"That didn't give you the right to pin it all on her when she had nothing to do with it." Yelled the Threehorn in anger, "Now I shall pass my sentence... Parsley I hereby sentence you to permanent BANISHMENT from the Great Valley, you are to leave at once and are forbidden from ever returning or approaching your family."

"NO!" Screamed Bubbles in fury as tears formed in his eyes, "You can't do this."

"And as for you young man." Thundered Topsy as he rounded on the young Big Mouth, "You will remain here with your stepmom where she and the other adults will show you who the true villain is."

Parsley began to slowly back away as the other residents began growling aggressively, a Threehorn began stomping his feet while a female Longneck roared in fury.

Parsley then began to back further away as Grandpa and Grandma Longneck slowly advanced on him with looks of disgust, they then began to sing.

Grandpa Longneck:

Disgust

Grandma Longneck:

Disgrace

Littlefoot And Chomper suddenly charged out at Parsley.

Littlefoot and Chomper:

Evil as plain as the scar on his face.

Parsley began to run as other adults joined in.

Tria And Cera:

Disgust

Ruphus And Kosh:

An outrage

Sura and Ducky:

Disgrace

Echo and Opal:

For shame.

Parsley ran past Ducky's other siblings who tried to scratch him, Mr Thicknose sat and watched.

Mr Thicknose:

He Asked for trouble the moment he came.

Parsley charged past two lines of Boneheads who began trying to head butt him. He then avoided a group of Domeheads as they tried biting him.

Cera and Tria:

Disgust

Ruphus And Kosh:

An outrage

Sura And Ducky: (Petrie:)

Disgrace (You know these abusive types.)

Echo And Opal:

For shame

Littlefoot And Chomper: (Ruby:)

Evil as plain as the scar on his face (See you later agitator)

The Tinysaurases began pelting the Big Mouth with rocks which caused him to shield his eyes and trip. He then got p and kept running.

Tinysaurases: (Tria And Cera:)

Just leave us alone (Disgust)

Ruphus And Kosh:

An outrage

Sura And Ducky:

Disgrace

Echo And Opal: (Tinysaurases:)

For shame (Your not welcome here anymore)

Mr Thicknose: (Ruby:)

He Asked for trouble the moment he came, (See you later agitator)

As Parsley began to run further away Arial, Petrie and other adult Flyers flew out and began to divebomb the Big Mouth scratching and pecking at him. The Big Mouth got away and continued to run.

Petrie, Arial And Other Flyers:

Abused his family, tried to kill them

Dared to mock and humiliate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive.

Parsley stopped on the shallow part of the lake and looked back.

All:

He is not one of us

He has never been part of us

Bubbles tried to run out but Marina grabbed him and held him back.

All:

He is not part of us

Not our kind.

Parsley glanced at his reflection in the water and watched as it suddenly morphed into Rolf's face. Parsley instantly ran for the entrance Littlefoot and his friends used when they first entered the Great Valley.

All:

Someone once killed their own

But we won't let it happen again

For we knew he would do what he's done

And we know that he'll never be one of us.

Marina:

He is not one of us.

Parsley crawled through the narrow cave and pulled himself out. He then ran through the badlands and stopped at a pond area overlooking a large cliff.

Grandpa Longneck:

Disgust

Grandma Longneck:

Disgrace.

Grandpa Longneck:

Disgust.

Grandma Longneck:

Disgrace.

Grandpa Longneck:

Disgust.

* * *

Bubbles was furious, he imediatly stormed up to Topsy and glared at him hard.

"HOW DARE YOU." Screamed Bubbles, "My Dad is innocent and you're the guilty ones."

"Do not speak to me in that tone young man." Scolded Topsy, "You're going to stay where we can see you until you accept who the true monster is."

"Oh yeah I can see who the true monsters are alright." Retorted Bubbles, "It's you horn face and your stupid band of Leaf Eater, my Dad didn't try to murder anybody, he'd never do that, but if you refuse to believe me then I guess this is goodbye."

And before anybody could stop him Bubbles turned and ran in the direction that his dad went.

"Bubbles please come back." Marina yelled out in horror, "Bubbles STOP!"

But by the time she'd yelled this out the young Swimmer had already bolted through the cave.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Grandma Longneck in shock.

"Oh my poor baby." Cried Marina in a distraught voice, "We must go after him at once."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Explained Grandpa Longneck, "Bubbles is no longer a child and he's going through the Time Of Great Growing, therefore he must come to learn the truth in his own time."

"Well I hope you're right." Answered Marina.

"Poor Bubbles." Lamented Hollow, "He really does need help."

"But he said he wished you were never born." Remarked Ducky in confusion.

"I somehow don't think he meant it." Explained the older Big Mouth, "He Just has real issues."

"I'll say he does." Retorted Cera, "I just overheard Dad saying that he's putting Spiketails on security to make sure Parsley dosn't try to come back in."

"Oh that's a big relief." Commented Juno, "That means me and Hollow can go back with Mommy."

Littlefoot and the others smiled as the two siblings cheered and danced about.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the Badlands Parsley was stomping about and snarling in anger, those foolish idiots wouldn't stop him getting back in.

"And when I do get back in those Swimmers will know what tragedy feels like." Declared Parsley.

"Hay Dad wait up." A familiar voice called out.

Parsley turned and smiled as Bubbles ran up to him.

"Ahhh Bubbles good to see you've come to join the winning side." Remarked Parsley in a low nd dangerous voice, "We're going to get back into that Valley and when we do Juno, Marina and Hollow will pay dearly for their betrayal."

Parsley glanced down and noticed Bubbles trembling in fear and pointing at something just behind the Big Mouth.

"What are you shaking at you silly boy?" Barked the older Swimmer in irritation.

Parsley sighed and turned before gasping in shock and disbelief at who was standing before him.

It was a ghostly spirit of a Big Mouth with brown skin and a hideous scar running down his left eye, it was none other than Rolf.

"Rolf!" Exclaimed Parsley in shock, "Well I never realised Evil Leaf Eaters could take spirit form."

"Of course we can Parsley." Replied Rolf in a sinister voice, "But down to business old friend, I've come here to help you."

"Oh really, Why would you want to help me?" Asked Parsley curiously.

"I've heard of your plight with your treacherous daughters and Mate." Answered the Big Mouth, "I know exactly how you feel, it isn't nice to have your family try to run away and desert you, if they've driven you out then you know what must be done."

"Of course." Answered Parsley, "Yes I know of the perfect plan, and I need your help with getting rid of a certain little pest."

"Yes I saw Ducky with her goody two-feet parents." Snarled Rolf, "She's the one who drove me to murder Judy and Nitha, she made them want to run away from me more, she's responsible for their deaths, and if it wasn't for her, I WOULDN'T BE STUCK AS A SPIRIT."

At this Rolf screamed in fury before launching a fireball at Bubbles who screamed in hysterical terror before ducking. The older Big Mouth then calmed down before grinning wickedly.

"Ohh I'll help you get revenge on that little ungrateful beak face brat." Answered the Big Mouth in a sinister voice, "And I'll also help you get rid of your daughters and Mate."

"It's a deal." Agreed Parsley."

The two Swimmers shook hands while laughing wickedly. Rolf then dissolved into the ground.

* * *

 **(AN) now things are getting really intaresting, the next chapter will be the start of the climax to the story, now that Parsley's teamed up with Rolf's evil spirit anything could happen.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Also Forgot to thank Narwhalpuppy, DKF1, Hadigina, And others for the reviews and favourites.**


	10. Chaos In The Great Valley

**(AN) welcome to chapter 10 Of The Forgotten Friend. This Chapter will start off the climax and will see Parsley and Rolf begin to carry out their revenge.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Studios And Sulavin Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Chaos In The Great Valley.**

* * *

It was a very quiet night in the Great Valley, the Night Circle was shining in the sky and everyone was now resting easy in the knowledge that Parsley was no longer in the Valley, two Spiketails stood guard at the entrance to the Mysterious Beyond. However nobody noticed the dark red Sky Puffy slowly floating above the Valley with dark ominous laughter echoing from it.

"Now where is that drafted Swimmer?" Wondered Rolf as he scanne the ground.

He eventually spotted a family of Swimmers illuminated by the light from the Night Circle and easily recognised Sura and Ruphus. Rolf glided down and looked at the spot where Ducky's siblings were sleeping, he turned and flashed a wicked grin when he saw Ducky fast asleep and looking as though she were having a pleasant sleep story. Rolf was also left bemused when he saw she was snuggling up to a baby Spiketail Who was snoring his head off.

"Ohhh this is going to be fun." Sneered the Big Mouth as he glided towards Ducky.

The ghostly cloud glided up to Ducky and reached out a pai of hands with long pointy fingers. He then opened Ducky's mouth and flew into her. The young Swimmer groaned slightly before tossing and turning, her face turning into a look of concern.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Great Valley and Ducky along with her friends and siblings were playing about in the lake alongside Judy, on the bank of the lake sat Sura, Ruphus And Nitha.

"It is so nice having your family living in the Great Valley Yep! Yep! Yep!" Remarked Ducky as she and Judy did backstrokes in the water.

"I agree Ducky." Replied Judy, "Plus we're miles away and completely safe from Daddy since he can't find the Great Valley."

The pair laughed in delight. They were suddenly taken out of their thoughts when they heard loud footfalls each one making the ground shake and the water ripple.

Everyone got out and Ducky's siblings looked around nervously while muttering.

"Oh no is that a Sharptooth?" Asked Ray nervously.

"I don't know." Answered Spinner in an equally nervous voice.

Ducky was left confused, she then began to walk forward before bumping into a dark brown Swimmer foot. Ducky shook her head and slowly looked up, her eyes widened in pure fear and she backed away trembling.

Rolf was standing in front of the Swimmer glaring down with pure hatred and fury, he was breathing heavily while also snarling.

"So... it's true then." Sneered the Big Mouth, "I should've known that my family would want to leave me in favour of all these Big Mouths, well no matter it'll all be over soon."

Sura and Nitha instantly leapt up and charged at the Swimmer, they then swung their tails at him sending Rolf into a rock.

"Keep away from our kids you monster." Screamed Sura in irritation.

Ducky turned and noticed that Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow and Marina had vanished. Her other siblings instantly bolted for the woods to find a hiding spot until Rolf was dealt with.

The Swimmer spun round as an ear piercing terrified scream reached her ears and Ducky knew that Judy was in danger, she turned and saw Rolf marching away while holding Judy in his hand and dragging Nitha away by the head, Sura lay on the ground rubbing her face.

"HAY COME BACK HERE." Screamed Ducky as she raced after Rolf, although her Mom tried to to grab her. Ducky however wriggled free and ran off not wanting to let her friend down.

Ducky began running through the woodland area which began to dissolve and morph before turning into the same area where Judy and Nitha died. Ducky managed to find the area where Judy's nest had been. She then stopped and saw Rolf holding Judy in one hand while holding a sharp stick in the other, Nitha was pinned to the ground under Rolf's foot, both Swimmers looked terrified while Rolf grinned Evily.

"You've driven my family away from me, and now you'll see what your reward was that night two cold times ago." Said Rolf as he pointed the small tree branch at Judy's chest, "I warned you Judy that I would kill you if you or Nitha ever left my nest for any reason, but you never listened to me, and now I'm going to keep my word."

"ROLF STOP." Screamed Ducky, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND."

"Your friend." Sneered Rolf, "Who'd ever want to be friends with you Ducky?, you and your Yep! Yep! Yep! always drove the whole herd crazy, and yet you wondered why nobody ever wanted to play with you?! You are an ill-made spiteful little creature, filled with envy, lust and low cunning, your mother and father never did a good job teaching you to shut your big mouth! What makes you think Judy could be your friend?, she is just using you as an excuse to get away from me, just like how her Mother uses your Mother!"

Judy shook her head to gesture to Ducky that he was lying, but Rolf's words were already starting to effect her.

"You'll never be that all-so friendly Swimmer that you've always wanted to be!" Taunted the Big Mouth, "You were born a worthless beak-face, you'll die a worthless beak-face, and having always been a blasphemes disgrace to our entire herd! and now, you'll regret the day you ever hatched."

And with that Rolf raised the stick above Judy's chest and brought it down.

Ducky's eyes widened in horror as tears fell down from them and Judy groaned in agony, with Ducky too horrofied to look away as Rolf killed her in the exact same way he had two cold times ago.

Judy's eyes finnaly closed and she moved no more.

"JUDY NOOOO!" Screamed Ducky in despair as Rolf grinned in satisfaction and dropped Judy's now lifeless corpse to the ground, a small wound now visible on her chest, a pool of blood was slowly forming around her.

"YOU MURDERER!" Screamed Nitha, still pinned to the ground, "I should never have mated with you! You're the worst excuse for a Swimmer I've ever known in my life."

Nitha then attempted to push Rolf's foot off her back but it was no use. Rolf then grabbed a large tree branch and bent down.

Ducky gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth to suppress a scream. Nitha could be heard groaning briefly before becoming silent.

Rolf pulled the Now blood stained branch back up and stared at Ducky.

"Y-you... m-monster!" Ducky Yelled at him as tears poured down her face, "I hate you Rolf! you are the worst Swimmer I have ever met-ed, you are, you are!"

"Shut up!, you disgusting overgrown egg, you're next!" Rolf fired back as he pointed the branch at Ducky.

The young Swimmer began to run through the Forrest with Rolf's evil laughter echoing behind her, she hoped that she could find her mother somewhere. Suddenly the land around her twisted and morphed until it changed into a cave with a fast flowing river. Ducky was about to jump in when she noticed a Swimming Sharptooth blocking the exit, patiently waiting for it's dinner.

Ducky turned and made to run for the entrance when suddenly Rolf walked in holding the two blood stained branches in his hands, behind him three Fast Biters stood guard at the entrance meaning there was now no safe exit.

"You drove my family away from me, and now you will pay for destroying my life!" Said Rolf, "I'll make sure you die an even more gruesome death than what I just rewarded my family with, and I'll be sure to enjoy every moment of it as I look into your eyes when you die!"

"MOMMY!" Cried Ducky in desperation hoping that Sura would break in and save her.

Rolf simply laughed wickedly before marching up to Ducky and whacking her with one of the tree branches.

"Now it's time to finish what I started." Remarked Rolf, "After tonight no one will question my authority, and don't even try calling for your parents, my friend already dealt with them."

The young Swimmer turned and screamed in horror as she saw Parsley wearing a triumphant smile and standing over the bruised and dead corpses of Sura, Ruphus, Spike, Juno, Hollow and Marina, this sight caused the Big Mouth to start sobbing.

"Shut it." Barked Rolf in fury which was followed by him smacking Ducky to the ground, "I'm going to enjoy this, so very much, I'll give you a Slow and painful death, just so I can see the light leave your eyes."

"You know what then, I h-hope the herd banishes you or kills you for what you have done to Judy, Yep! Yep! Yep!" Ducky bravely retorted.

"This is how your story ends." Whispered Rolf while wearing a creepy grin, "Your friendship with Judy will lead you to the most painful death any child could endure before all your senses leave you forever. I lost everything, and now so will you."

Rolf then raised his weapon above Ducky's chest while the Swimmer cried and tightly shut her eyes.

The stone walls of the cave were suddenly splattered with blood while Rolf's wicked laughter echoed throughout the cave.

"DUCKY!" Screamed a female voice.

* * *

Ducky screamed in terror as she was jolted back to reality, her eyes were teary and terrified and her mouth was open wide, red smoke poured from her mouth and flew into the sky with wicked laughter. Ducky slowed her breathing down and blinked back tears, she looked up and saw Sura and Ruphus looking at her in concern, Spike was cowering under them and had a frightened expression on his face.

"Ducky are you alright?" Asked Sura in concern, "You were tossing and turning and screaming in terror like somebody was trying to hurt you."

And before Sura or Ruphus could say anything more their daughter immediately broke down into loud terrified sobbing. Sura instinctively scooped Ducky up and cuddled her, The young Swimmer trembled and sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Oh M-mamma it was h-horrible, it was, it was." Whimpered Ducky in a small and terrified voice, "J-judy and her Mommy were in the Great Valley and we were playing, then Rolf came... and he k-killed-ed them again and he killed-ed me too."

The young Swimmer unable to hold back the floodgates sobbed into Sura's chest, the older Big Mouth couldn't imagine a more horrible nightmare, she gently rubbed her daughter's back.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok now Ducky." Reassured Sura in a hushed and comforting tone, "It was just a scary sleep story, and Rolf can't hurt you because he died remember."

"B-but it felt so real." Replied Ducky as she looked up at her Mom and stopped crying.

"I know Ducky I know." Replied Sura, "Now try and get some sleep dear."

Sura carried Ducky over to her Sleeping Spot and laid her down gently, she then lay down next to Ducky and wrapped her tail around her, Ruphus came over and lay next to his Mate. Ducky closed her eyes and after a few minutes fell back to sleep.

"What do you think that red smoke coming out of Ducky was?" Asked Ruphus in a whisper.

"I don't know." Whispered Sura in reply, "But let's not tell Ducky for now, this whole incident must be getting to her, poor dear."

"I agree." Answered Ruphus before yawning, "But... that was pretty weird."

The Swimmer couple fell asleep and a few moments later Spike went over to sleep near a Bush, The rest of Ducky's siblings went back to the nest.

* * *

The next day Ducky was playing Toss The Seed with Littlefoot and the others, however while everyone was having fun Ducky still felt a bit shaken up about her nightmare, and it didn't take long for the others to notice and stop playing.

"Hay Ducky are you ok?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Oh do not worry Littlefoot, I just had a bad sleep story." Explained Ducky, "It was about Rolf coming back and murdering me."

Littlefoot and the others shivered at that and looked at one another nervously, Ruby then walked up to Ducky and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Ducky, I know that sounds scary but a scary sleep story about Rolf can only happen when you're asleep because he's only in a sleep story." Explained Ruby in a calm manner.

Juno and Hollow however looked a bit unnerved. They were still worried that Parsley would find his way back into the Great Valley and take revenge, but they decided not to say this in front of Ducky.

"Don't worry Ducky it's perfectly fine to have a scary sleep story about someone evil." Reassured Littlefoot, "Sometimes I still have scary sleep stories about Sharptooth."

Ducky nodded in agreement and the Gang continued their game.

* * *

Meanwhile Echo, Opal, Rapid, Spinner And Sandy were playing over in the watering hole and having fun.

"So is nobody going to ask about it?" Asked Opal in confusion.

"About what?" Replied Spinner also confused.

"Well duh I mean the red smoke pouring from our sisters mouth after her scary sleep story." Retorted Opal.

"I'm not sure what it was." Answered Sandy, "But it did look creepy, and did you here that awful laughter?"

"Of course we did." Answered Rapid, "And you know it sounded really familiar, in fact it sounded just like... well... Rolf."

The others gasped in shock at this statement, while Opal squealed in fear. However Echo simply shook his head in disapproval.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard so far." Declared Echo before falling on his back and laughing hysterically, "Don't let Ducky here you saying that, she's gone through enough already."

Echo continued to laugh and failed to notice the water suddenly turning blood red or the thick red smoke suddenly rising up behind him before taking the shape of Rolf, this sight caused his siblings to run on to the bank and hold each other while trembling in fear. Echo opened his eyes and saw his siblings clinging to each other, pointing and trembling.

"Ok very funny guys but I'm not falling for it." Stated the Swimmer before smirking and folding his arms.

"L-look behind you." Said Opal in a voice quivering with fear, "J-just look behind you."

"Do I look dumb to you?" Asked Echoe, " I know that as soon as I turn around you lot are going to jump me, well no more I say, this Swimmer shall not be easily fooled."

"Hello Echo." Greeted Rolf in a casual voice.

"Oh Hay Rolf." Answered Echo casually before his jaw dropped and he gasped. He then began to slowly turn to see what was behind him, "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-rolf?"

Echo's eyes widened in horror as he saw the ghostly form of Judy's dad looming over him and grinning wickedly. Echo then slowly backed away and soon enough reached his siblings.

"I hate to say I told you so." Whispered Opal, "But I told you so."

The whole group then screamed in terror before bolting away from the watering hole, Rolf imediatly hurled a fireball in their direction but it missed and instead smashed into a tree.

"Ohhh no matter." Muttered Rolf, "I can always have fun with that pipsqueak sister of theirs."

Rolf then flew up into the sky and took on his red cloud form yet again.

* * *

Over at Ducky's Nesting Area Ducky had decided to help Sura gather up some food for later, by this point she'd completely forgotten about the horrible sleep story.

"Thank you for helping me out Ducky." Said Sura before gently nuzzling her daughter and licking her face which made Ducky giggle,

Ducky looked up and looked confused as her siblings came charging in before tripping up and falling, they then stood up and ran over to their mom and started talking over each other.

"QUIETTTTT." Yelled Sura which caused the siblings to calm down, "Now please stop talking over each other and tell me one at a time what all the fuss is about?"

"We-we were playing at the watering hole... and then the water turned red." Began Echo in exasperation and horror, "And then... you're not going to believe this, but we saw... Rolf's spirit... just standing there."

Ducky gasped in horror before screaming in fear and dashing over to the nest, she then prepared to leap headfirst into the nest when suddenly Sura ran over, grabbed her daughter and hugged Ducky. She then whirled round to face her other children and gave them a stern face.

"That sort of joke isn't funny children." Scolded Sura in a stern manner, "Honestly I thought I taught you better than this, especially you Rapid, now you've gone and scared poor Ducky half to death."

"But-but." Stuttered Opal.

"That's enough from you all." Continued Sura, "Honestly as if Ducky needs this right now."

"But What If they're right?" Asked Ducky nervously, "Sky Spirits Do exsist, Littlefoot even Said his Mommy contacted-ed him in spirit form and helped-ed him to the Great Valley, she did, she did!"

"Well while it's true that there are such things as sky spirits." Began Sura in a soothing voice, "I've only ever heard of good Leaf Eaters taking spirit form, I've never heard anything about evil Leaf Eaters coming back as spirits."

Sura then walked towards the lake with Ducky in her arms, she then stepped into the water and gently laid Ducky down. She then sat down next to her and began caressing her back, this seemed to have the desired effect and Ducky became calm. Sura smiled and looked up at the sky, her smile instantly turned to a confused frown before turning into a look of horror.

"What in the world!" Exclaimed Sura as she saw a large red cloud swirling down towards them. The cloud then morphed and took on the grinning form of Rolf.

"Did you miss me beak-face?" Snarled the Big Mouth menacingly.

"Rolf!" Sura Cried Out in horror, "Echo was right."

The Swimmer grabbed Ducky and hugged her protectively as if a Sharptooth stood before her, Ducky trembled in fear.

"I see you're just as protective of that stupid overgrown egg as before." Stated Rolf as he glided up to the pair.

"Get away from me and my daughter you evil monster." Demanded Sura in a furious manner.

"Oh I don't think so." Answered Rolf, "Your daughter ruined my life, she drove my daughter and Mate away, if it wern't for her I wouldn't have killed myself and murdered Judy and Nitha."

"That's a lie." Retorted Sura, "You're fully responsible, my Ducky wouldn't hurt a Fuzzy Flyer, And you can't hurt us either because you're in spirit form, spirits can't harm others."

"That's correct spirits can't hurt others." Rolf began in a sinister voice, "But those rules only apply to good Leaf Eater spirits, the best they can do is advise and guide and talk, however... those rules don't apply to evil Leaf Eater spirits."

Rolf then thrust his hand out at Sura which fired a large fireball, Sura ducked but the flames slightly singed the top of her crest. She then dived out of the way while keeping a tight hold on Ducky as Rolf fired a bolt of red lightning which smashed into the water and stung Sura on the tip of her tail. The Swimmer quickly crawled out of the water while still holding Ducky.

Ducky was horrofied, she just couldn't believe Rolf was there, the same evil Swimmer who had terrorised her and murdered her first and at that point only friend. The young Swimmer was starting to feel slightly crushed and hoped that her Mom wouldn't start becoming overprotective.

"Don't think this is over Sura, I will have my revenge." Declared Rolf before laughing wickedly.

The evil Swimmer suddenly and slowly sank into the ground while laughing. After a few moments the only trace of him were small whisps Of red smoke.

Sura just sat there hugging Ducky for almost an hour too shocked to move, she was instantly able to guess that Rolf could invade sleep stories and had been the one to give Ducky that horrible nightmare.

"M-Mamma you are starting to choke me." Said Ducky while gasping for air, "You Are, you are."

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Answered Sura apologetically before releasing her grip on the Swimmer and placing her Down on the ground, "Don't worry I think he's gone for now."

* * *

Later on Sura told Ducky that Rolf's spirit gave her the Nightmare, she then told Ruphus and her other children about what was going on. Ruphus was currently tending to Sura's tail after he'd wrapped a Tree Star around her crest.

"This is very serious." Said Ruphus as he finished wrapping the plant round his Mate's tail, "Ducky could be in very real danger."

"I know that." Replied Sura, "Don't worry though I'm going to make sure Rolf dosn't lay a finger on my little Ducky."

And so for the rest of the day the adults kept a look out for the dark red cloud but with no luck. As the Night Circle rose into the sky Ducky, Spike and the rest of her family went to sleep. Ducky closed her eyes but was still worried about Rolf's spirit.

* * *

Later on at the edge of the lake, near the entrance to the badlands, the water began to slowly bubble, after a few moments a dark grey crest slowly emerged from the water which was followed by Parsley's head with his mouth and nose still submerged. The Swimmer observed his surroundings for a few moments before slowly emerging from the water. Parsley was breathing dangerously as he slowly marched through the moonlit water with a large stick in one hand.

Bubbles quickly came up to the surface and dashed over to his dad, a look of confusion plastered on his face. He wasn't sure what his dad was doing, but he knew it couldn't be anything serious.

* * *

Ducky's eyes flew open as she heard the sound of footfalls near her. She sat up and gasped in horror at the sight of Parsley and Bubbles slowly walking through the Nesting Area, she then noticed that they were heading straight for the area where Juno, Hollow and Marina were.

"Mamma, Mamma quick wake up." Cried Ducky in a panicky voice as she gently nuzzled the side of Sura's head.

Sura imediatly woke up and looked at Ducky in confusion.

"What is it Ducky?" Asked the older Swimmer in concern just as Ruphus woke up.

"Parsley is here, he has managed-ed to sneak into the Valley and is heading for Juno's." Explained Ducky in a scared voice, "He is, he is."

"Ducky you stay right there." Ordered Ruphus, "Me and Sura will deal with Parsley.

* * *

Over in Juno's Nesting Area, she was sleeping peacefully alongside Hollow and Marina. They failed to notice Parsley entering through the bushes wearing a murderous face and wielding a large stick. He then began to sneak straight towards the sleeping Swimmers and stopped at Juno. He then felt some tears build up, but quickly wiped them away as he raised the stick above his youngests chest.

"Wait dad what do you think you're doing?" Asked Bubbles in shock.

"I'm doing exactly what I should've done a long time ago." Declared Parsley in a wicked manner, "These three are traitors, therefore they must die."

Bubbles was left horrofied by this statement, he thought his dad just wanted to scare them to teach them a Lesson, he never thought he'd go as far as murder.

"You can't kill them." Said Bubbles in horror, "I-I thought you just wanted to teach them a lesson."

"Oh quit whining you stupid fool." Snapped Parsley as he stomped on his son's tail causing him to squeal, "They left me just like your good for nothing Mother left me and just like how Judy and Nitha wanted to betray Rolf, try to see things from my perspective, imagine being alone as a child having nobody and constantly being mocked, I realised then and there that I couldn't trust anybody, even when your Mom came I felt she would be like the rest, and one night... I just lost it with her and she ran off."

"That was the night she ran away crying." Recalled Bubbles in realisation, "She wouldn't say why and took all the eggs... it was you that caused her to get caught in the mudslide... you told me it was a Sharptooth."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Growled the older Swimmer, "If I had told you the truth you would've turned on me like the others and might've died in the mudslide alongside Hollow's egg."

"You're a monster." A voice called out.

The pair turned and saw Juno, Hollow and Marina glaring at him in disgust. They then turned just as Sura and Ruphus charged in followed by Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Topsy And Arial.

"Get away from those Swimmers Parsley!" Demanded Grandpa Longneck sternly, "You Are not welcome here."

Parsley released his grip from Bubble's tail and dropped the tree branch.

"You can't tell me what to do you old fool." Barked Parsley, "Bubbles defend me."

Bubbles However glared at his dad with a surprising look of disgust, tears welled up in his eyes as the truth finnaly started to dawn on him.

"You're not my friend." Whimpered Bubbles as he hugged his tail, "You're... a bad Swimmer... and a bad dad."

Parsley snarled in anger before swinging his tail at Bubbles who went flying. Marina leapt to the side and caught Bubbles in her arms.

"Marina... you saved me!" Bubbles Cried Out in shock.

Marina gently nuzzled her stepson before standing up and charging at Parsley. The other Big Mouth anticipated this and swung his tail out, flooring Marina and knocking her out.

"You're not getting away." Barked Topsy.

"Oh Yes I am." Answered Parsley before clicking his finger, "With help from my friend.

Everyone gasped in horror as quite suddenly a red cloud came down and morphed into Rolf. The evil Swimmer imediatly thrust his hand out and sent Topsy flying backwards. The two elder Longnecks charged at the spirit, however he simply thrust his hand out once more and the two Longnecks were lifted off the ground and thrown into a tree.

While Rolf continued to distract the adults, Parsley grabbed Juno in his hand and Marina by the tail before dragging them away.

Ducky suddenly looked up and gasped in horror As Parsley ran by with Juno and Marina. Ducky quietly followed and looked on in shock as Parsley headed for the North Entrance into the Valley.

* * *

Rolf chuckled in delight as the adults groaned. Smoke then formed around him as he dissolved back underground.

"This is turning crazy." Remarked Topsy, "First Parsley comes back and then an evil Swimmer spirit shows up."

"Wait a minute where's Juno and Marina?" Asked Arial nervously.

Everyone turned as they heard a loud cry and saw a terrified Ducky approach.

"Ducky why are you up?" Asked Sura in concern.

"You have got to do something." Ducky began on the verge of tears, "Parsley has taken Juno and Marina, he has left the Valley, he has, he has."

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Grandma Longneck in horror, "He must've gotten away while we were fighting that thing."

The Adults looked worried. Hollow walked up to Ducky looking terrified.

"Ducky what do we do?" Asked the Swimmer.

"I do not know Hollow." Answered Ducky in a grim voice, "I just do not know, Oh no! No! No.

* * *

 **(AN) well that's a great cliffhange, the next chapter will kick off the climax.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review, credit goes to DiddyKF1 for the Nightmare scene.**

 **Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.**


	11. A Rescue Mission

**(AN) Well here we are the moment you've all been waiting for, th Big climax and finale of The Forgotten Friend. This will end up being the longest chapter I've done so prepare to buckle yourselves in.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own The Land Before Time, all characters and locations belong to Universal Pictures and Sullivan Bluth Studios.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Rescue Mission**

* * *

Soon enough the Great Valley residents quickly gathered for an urgent meeting. Spike was now awake and standing behind Ducky and Hollow, everyone was gathered in the Stone Circle and looking nervous, Arial had already taken some adult Flyers to go and search for Parsley and now everyone was anxiously waiting for news. Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby suddenly arrived with looks of confusion before joining Ducky, Spike and Hollow. Petrie was walking on the ground and tightly clutching his Snuggling Stick.

"What's going on?" Asked Littlefoot in confusion.

"Where me Mamma?" Asked Petrie in a scared voice while trembling.

"Parsley came back and kidnapped-ed Juno and Marina." Explained Ducky nervously, "Your Mommy And some other Flyers went looking for them, they did, they did."

The others gasped in shock while Petrie squealed and fainted on to Cera's head making her groan in annoyance. They then turned their attention to the large rock where Topsy was standing upon alongside Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Tria And a Sleeping Tricia.

"Attention everybody." Ordered Topsy To which everyone calmed down, "Now I don't think I need to express the seriousness of the situation, as Grandpa Longneck has informed you Parsley has gotten back in and escaped with Juno and Marina, and according to th Spiketail guards he's made his way past the North entrance and into the Mysterious Beyond, now all we can do is wait for news from Arial and the Flyers."

There was a sudden loud cry which made everyone look up to the sky. Arial And six other Flyers were swooping down from the sky and coming into land, they then touched down gently on the ground which allowed everybody to see the grim and worried expressions on their faces.

Before Arial had time to recover, a small brown blur slammed into her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh Mamma where you go?, Petrie so worried." Cried the young Flyer in relief.

Arial gave a small smile at this and hugged her son.

"I'm alright Petrie." Answered Arial before puting him down, "But we have news regarding Parsley's whereabouts."

This news grabbed everyone's attention and they turned to face the Flyers.

"Go ahead and speak Arial." Said Grandpa Longneck, "Tell us what you and the others have found."

The female Flyer took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"Well me and the others flew over the Mysterious Beyond And came across Swimmer footprints." Began Arial, "We followed them and eventually found Parsley, it appears that he's heading for a large mountain near Smoking Mountain."

Everyone gasped in horror at this, a loud chatter then began to grow before being silenced by Grandpa Longneck.

"Thank you." Said Arial before continuing, "We attempted an airborne attack but then Rolf showed up and started attacking us, some of us managed to get away... but there were a few who didn't make it."

"But what does dad want to do at Smoking Mountain?" Asked Hollow in a small whimper.

Arial looked uncomfortably at everyone, she really didn't want to say what she believed Parsley intended to do especially in front of Ducky and Hollow.

"I think I know what Parsley plans to do." Began The female Flyer in a distraught and saddened tone, "But... I really don't think the children should here what I'm about to say."

"Ohh please!, tell us Ms Flyer." Pleaded Ducky in a terrified voice, "What is he going to do?"

Arial was about to retort when she met the pleading eyes of the kids, she then sighed in defeat.

"Ok I'll tell you." Sighed Arial in a distraught voice before gulping, "We believe... that Parsley plans to take Juno and Marina up to this mountain... and then with nobody around he'll- he'll... kill them before killing himself, just like Rolf."

That last part came out in a small whimper, many dinosaurs Wailed in despair, some cried silently. Sura and Ruphus looked at each other with horrofied faces, to them it felt like history was going to repeat itself all over again.

Topsy bowed his head, a strong feeling was now pooling around in his stomach, it was a feeling of guilt. The Threehorn was finnaly beginning to realise who's fault this all was.

"This is all my fault." Muttered Topsy in a low voice.

"What was that Mr Threehorn?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I said this is all my fault." Repeated The Threehorn in a much louder voice before turning to Kosh who also wore a look of guilt, "If me and Mr Clubtail here hadn't teased and bullied Parsley about his paranoia and insecurities and making up those stories, he wouldn't have started being abusive and none of this would've happened."

"Don't say that." Replied Tria in shock, "Yes you did worsen the situation, but you're not entirely at fault."

"She's right." Stated Sura, "Parsley always had insecurities, and underneath was obviously a lot of deep seeded anger, this might've happened anyway if you two hadn't teased him, Marina or one of the kids could've said something."

"I guess you're right." Said Topsy, "But now what do we do?, I hate to admit it but for once I've got no ideas."

"Neither have we." Admired Grandma Longneck in the same tone while her Mate nodded solemnly.

"S-so we are just going to give up on Juno?" Asked Ducky in a distraught voice.

"There's nothing we can do dear." Said Sura in an attempt to comfort Ducky, "Parsley has won, the circle of life must-

"Y-you lied-ed to me..." Whimpered the Swimmer, "You all Promised-ed that you would never let this sort of thing happen again, you- you promised-ed."

Ducky and Hollow broke down and began to sob loudly. Bubbles who had been sitting a few feet away suddenly stood up and walked into the middle of the area.

"Hay I've got an idea that might work." Stated Bubbles.

This statement got everyone's attention, Ducky and Hollow stopped sobbing and Topsy grunted slightly.

"Well If you've got a smart idea, we'd sure love to here it now." Remarked Topsy.

"Ok here it goes." Began Bubbles nervously, I've always been the only person dad ever listened to, so I've decided that I'm going to go find where dad is and try to reason with him, make him stop."

A few dinosaurs gasped in shock at this plan and Topsy couldn't help but laugh.

"That has to be the most terrible plan I've ever heard in my life." Answered the Threehorn while keeping a straight face, "It's far too dangerous, Parsley will kill you, and if he dosn't then Rolf most certainly will."

"But it might be our only hope." Argued Grandma Longneck, "When Ducky opened up about Judy we all made a vow to stop this sort of behaviour and to save any children in the Valley from abuse."

"And I'm starting to think that there was something that could've been done about Rolf." Stated Sura which caused Ducky and Ruphus's jaws to drop, "Oh don't look shocked, I said that if we had ran he would've tracked us down, but what if that wasn't true, what if he was simply making idle threats, and even though he fought anyone who stood up to him he had a previous family remember."

"That's right." Replied Ruphus in realisation, "But... they didn't die, when they left Rolf he simply left them alone and didn't try to kill them, ohhhh we've been fools, we could've done something all along but we were to busy talking and debating."

"Then what are we waiting for let's get going." Declared Arial in triumph, "We'll distract Rolf while you get up there and try to talk sense into Parsley."

"You kids stay here." Ordered Sura, "Me and Ruphus are going to try and fight too."

"Oh no please do not go." Begged Ducky, "It is far too dangerous, it is, it is."

"I'm sorry Ducky but we've got to do this." Explained Sura, "We have to make up for not saving Judy... we don't want to be cowards."

As the adults walked away Ducky felt guilt suddenly hit her like a ton of boulders, she remembered that on the day of the Great Earthshake she had yelled at her Mom and called her and Ruphus cowards, this had obviously stayed with them and now they were going to risk themselves, knowing full well that Rolf could easily kill them all.

"But you are not cowards." Yelled Ducky in a guilt ridden voice, "Oh I am sorry, please! come back."

But it was no use and the Gang watched as Littlefoot's grandparents, Topsy, Tria, Sura, Ruphus, Arial, Mr Thicknose and Kosh headed out into the Mysterious Beyond.

"What do we do now?" Asked Cera in a defeated tone.

"We don't give up that's what." Answered Littlefoot In determination, "Nothing's ever stopped us before so why should this, when we were trying to make it here and being chased by Sharptooth did we give up?"

"No! Chorused everyone except Spike.

"When we got lost on the Mysterious Island And The herds had split up, did we give up then?" Asked the Longneck.

"No!" Answered everyone.

"And when Dad got trapped near the fire mountains and I got mad at you, did we give up?" Asked the Longneck.

"No." Answered everyone except Hollow and Spike.

"Exactly, we've faced challenges just as tough but we've always come through in the end." Stated Littlefoot, "And we will this time, now WHO'S WITH ME?"

"You can count on me Littlefoot." Declared Chomper.

"I'm right behind you too, and I'll follow right behind you as well." Answered Ruby.

"And me." Answered Ducky And Hollow.

"Count me in too." Cheered Cera.

Petrie and Spike simply nodded while the Flyer trembled slightly.

Ducky And Hollow climbed on to Spike's back and as one the whole group ran until they passed through the entrance to the Mysterious Beyond and began making for the mountain area near Smoking Mountain.

* * *

"Wake up my dear."

Marina felt groggy as she slowly began to regain consciousness, she could feel the rocky ground beneath her, this indicated to her that she was no longer in the Great Valley. Marina's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the sight of Parsley glaring down at her while smirking.

"Parsley, what?" Asked Marina in confusion as she slowly sat up and turned her head. The Swimmer screamed and jumped up in fright as she saw the high ledge of a mountain at her back with a very big fall below, she gulped as she saw Smoking Mountain trembling slightly and spewing smoke into the sky.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you to fall." Remarked the Male Swimmer in a sinister voice.

"Why have you brought us up here?" Asked Marina in a nervous voice.

"To kill you." Answered Parsley in a sinister voice, "You drove me out of the Valley and now I've been shown what I must do so that I'll never loose you and Juno and we'll be together forever, I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill myself, and then we'll be in the Great Beyond together forever and ever."

"Please!, you can't do this." Begged Marina, "Don't kill me and Juno... where is she?, where is my daughter?"

"Ohhhh I've got her right here." Stated Parsley as he took his left arm out from behind his back to reveal Juno, struggling to break free from his grasp, she was trembling and looked terrified.

"STOP THIS PARSLEY!" Yelled Marina in a voice quivering with fear, "The others will find us and when they do-

The Male Swimmer snarled in anger before whacking his Mate with the stick.

"Those foolish adults won't get here in time." Declared Parsley, "Not with my friend here."

The Swimmer clicked his fingers and suddenly red smoke appeared before morphing into Rolf. This sight caused Juno to scream and whimper and Marina to gasp.

"Rolf!" Cried the female Swimmer in horror, "I thought you would've gone after attacking Sura and Ducky, Parsley you can't listen to this Swimmer he's a monster."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER YOU ARE." Screamed Rolf in fury before looking down and gasping at something, "Oh drat!, it's those annoying Leaf Eaters."

Parsley looked to where Rolf was pointing and spotted the approaching adults.

"Rolf go down and deal with them... permanently." Ordered Parsley, "Don't leave any of them alive."

"Ohhhh I'd love that." Hissed Rolf before turning into smoke and flying downwards.

Marina seizing her chance leapt to her feet and swung her tail round. This caught Parsley off guard and sent him to the floor covering his face. Juno fell to the ground with a thud before getting to her feet and running to Marina who scooped her up and held her protectively.

Parsley snarling in anger got to his feet and picked up his stick, he then marched towards Marina who stood there hugging Juno protectively.

"DAD STOP!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Parsley whirled round and smirked as he saw Bubbles standing in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile the adults were slowly making their way towards the mountain.

"How long do you think it'll be before Rolf shows up?" Asked Topsy impatiently.

"Oh I don't think we'll have to wait long." Answered Ruphus in a nervous voice while pointing towards the sky, "Look!"

Everyone looked up and prepared themselves as Rolf's cloud form glided Down before fully forming.

"CHARGE!" Ordered Topsy in aggression.

As one the adults charged straight at Rolf, The Swimmer began throwing fireballs which some adults dodged but Mr Thicknose and Kosh wern't so lucky and got sent flying backwards before falling on their sides unconscious.

Topsy, Tria And Littlefoot's grandparents charged straight at Rolf but they simply went sliding through him and crashed into a rock.

"You can't defeat me." Taunted Rolf, "Let me show you what else I can do."

Rolf then flew over to Topsy and dissolved into a cloud, he then flew into the Threehorn's mouth and after a few moments he shuddered and snarled aggressively before standing up and glaring at them with glowing red eyes.

"Ha!, now come and fight me, I made it fair." Demanded Rolf in a distorted imitation of Topsy's voice.

"That's not fair." Snapped Tria, "Get Out Of my Mate."

"I will once you're dead." Remarked Rolf.

"Sorry about this Mr Threehorn." Apologised Grandma Longneck, "This is going to wound your pride but still."

* * *

Parsley glared hard at Bubbles as he walked towards him.

"Dad this has to stop." Demanded Bubbles.

"Don't try to tell me what to do Bubbles." Snapped Parsley, "These two are traitors and therefore must die."

"Would you just stop and listen to yourself." Argued Bubbles, "This isn't you, you used to be so nice but now you've changed into something I don't like, you're hurting everyone around you and I see it now."

"I Though you understood me." Snarled the older Swimmer, "I thought you trusted me, I guess I was wrong, you're not like me, you're more like that overgrown egg Ducky and your sister."

"That's Hollow you idiot." Snapped Bubbles, "And I'd rather be like them than like you."

As he was saying this nobody noticed the small green Swimmer leaping behind a nearby rock.

Parsley roared like a wounded animal and grabbed Bubbles, he then threw him towards Marina who scooped him up and held him along with Juno protectively.

Parsley charged at them and knocked Juno out of Marina's arms. He then grabbed the young Swimmer and held her tightly.

Marina tried to stand but was instantly floored by Parsley slamming his foot down on her back. The Swimmer peered up and her eyes widened as Parsley stood in front of her held the stick towards his daughter.

"Parsley please!, don't do this." Pleaded Marina, "Don't kill Juno and Bubbles, I beg of you.

"Too late Marina." Said Parsley as he grinned wickedly, this is what happens when Swimmers try to leave me."

Marina was trembling and breathing quite fast as tears welled up in her eyes. Parsley raised the stick over his head and swung it down in an arc preparing to strike.

"NO!" Screamed a familiar voice, "LEAVE THEM ALONE."

Parsley dropped the stick and released his foot from Marina's back, he whirled round and snarled at the sight of Ducky who was trembling in fear.

"Ohhh that's it." Snapped the Swimmer, "I've had it with you interfering in my life, time to die.

Ducky instantly turned and tripped over before getting back up and running along a narrow pathway. Parsley began advancing on her when suddenly Cera and Spike rammed into him causing the Swimmer to almost loose his balance.

"Leave her alone you big bully." Cried Cera in anger.

Parsley snarled and swung his tail at the two Leaf Eaters, winding them and sending them flying. Parsley suddenly screamed in agony and turned his head to see Chomper biting down on his tail and clinging to it. Parsley roared and began thrashing about in an attempt to throw the Sharptooth off with him clinging on for dear life.

Ruby then charged in followed by Hollow and Littlefoot who began scratching and head-butting the Swimmer. Parsley screamed in fury and swung his tail against a large cliff face which threw Chomper off leaving him lying on the ground unconscious.

"CHOMPER." Yelled The Longneck in horror.

Parsley then swung his tail at Littlefoot, and Ruby sending them crashing into a rock and knocking them out. Petrie then divebombed towards him, only for Parsley to grab him and Hollow.

"Oh no you don't." Snarled Parsley, "I won't let you interfere in my life again."

He then threw the two dinosaurs who smashed into the cliff face and slid to the ground unmoving.

Parsley then stomped off in the direction that Ducky ran snarling and growling.

* * *

Topsy crashed to the floor after being whacked in the face by Sura's tail. Rolf in his cloud form poured out of Topsy and reformed.

"Alright, now you asked for it." Declared Rolf.

Rolf dissolved into his cloud form and flew off behind a nearby rock, after a few minutes low distorted growling could be heard.

"What's that noise?" Asked Arial nervously.

"I've no idea." Answered Mr Thicknose.

After a few more minutes of staring at the large boulder a Sharptooth reared up from behind it, The creature's eyes glowed red and it opened its mouth and unleashed a distorted but terrifying roar.

RUN!" Yelled Grandpa Longneck in horror.

The others didn't need telling twice, they imediatly turned and ran with the Rolf possessed Sharptooth in hot pursuit. Rolf was surprisingly fast and almost snapped his jaws at the adults.

* * *

Ducky was running through a large cave area, she then stopped inside the entrance to a passageway to catch her breath. The Swimmer suddenly tensed up as she heard heavy, aggressive breathing and loud footfalls approaching.

"Ohhhh Ducky, where are you?" Called Parsley in a sinister sing-song voice, "Come Out, come out wherever you are."

Despite her nerves Ducky tried to stay as still as possible, the Big Mouth clapped her hands to her mouth to suppress a terrified scream as Parsley could be heard approaching the tunnel.

Ducky then peered out of the tunnel and was surprised to see no sign of Parsley. The Big Mouth slowly made her way out of her hiding spot and slowly crept away.

"Got you." Snarled a familiar voice.

Ducky turned and screamed in horror as Parsley grinned at her wickedly, she then started running with Parsley charging after her, his eyes were swirling with pure lunacy.

Ducky continued to run as though a Sharptooth were chasing her. Parsley swung his tail out which managed to catch Ducky sending her rolling down a steep slope, She then came to land in a large cavern area.

Ducky began to relax and felt safe.

But this didn't last.

Parsley instantly leapt Out Of nowhere and slammed his tail straight into the young girl, flooring her.

Ducky clambered to her feet and began dodging Parsley's tail as he tried to swing it at her, Ducky dived behind a rock but it was no use as the tail smashed it to pieces.

The young Swimmer charged at Parsley and kicked him hard in the shin, Parsley howled in pain and without warning swung his foot out, striking the Big Mouth and sending her backwards.

Ducky slowly sat up and her eyes widened in terror as Parsley picked up a large rock and marched up towards her, Ducky shuffled backwards only to find herself against a wall.

"This is where it ends Ducky." Remarked Parsley coldly, "I'm going to kill you just like Rolf should've, then I'm going to kill your friends and your baby brother and then I'm going to do what I came here to do."

"Please!, do not do this Parsley." Pleaded Ducky in a mortified voice, "Rolf wants to kill me, he would not like you killing me either, No! No! No!"

"I'm not taking any orders from a spirit." Snapped Parsley, "Even if we were friends, yes it's true I was the only Swimmer he ever trusted since I understood him... and here's a little secret before you die."

Parsley then raised the rock above his head and prepared to bring it down.

"I helped him... kill Judy and Nitha." Declared Parsley smugly, "I simply told him how to do it and well... You know the rest."

Ducky felt boiling hot anger fill her, this Swimmer had been someone she'd liked, someone who she felt she could trust, but now she felt hatred when looking at him, not only had he been hurting Juno, Hollow and Marina but now it turned out he was responsible in aiding Rolf in the murder of her first ever friend.

Just as Parsley brought the rock down Ducky rolled out of the way.

Parsley roared in fury but quite suddenly several things happened at once. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike And Ruby came charging in and slammed into Parsley knocking him backwards. Petrie divebombed him from out of nowhere and started pecking and scratching at him. Chomper then leapt on to Parsley's tail and bit down hard causing him to howl in pain.

Chomper then leapt off Parsley who turned only to see a dark green tail slam into him sending the Swimmer flying into a fragile looking wall.

* * *

The Adults had led the Rolf possessed Sharptooth up a large cliff and were slowly backing away from it.

"End Of the line you fools." Declared Rolf in triumph, "NOW DIE!"

The Sharptooth roared before charging at the group.

"NOW!" Yelled Topsy.

As one the adults charged towards the Sharptooth, andas they reached its legs they dived out of the way.

This move caught the Sharptooth off guard who imediatly began wobbling near the edge of the cliff before falling backwards and plummeting into the black abyss.

The adults jumped slightly as there was a sudden flash of red light and a bang.

"It's over." Sighed Grandma Longneck in relief, "We did it."

"There's no time to relax yet, we still need to deal with Parsley." Stated Mr Thicknose.

* * *

Parsley slowly staggered to his feet and snarled at Marina who stood in front of the children protectively.

"This ends now Parsley." Declared Marina, "You won't hurt me or anyone else any longer."

The adult Swimmer roared in fury before charging at the group. Who suddenly began attacking from all sides. Parsley tried to strike but it was no use as he found himself nearing the same fragile wall.

Marina then struck out with her tail and winded Parsley sending him straight into the wall which crumbled away to reveal open air and the sky.

Parsley began wobbling and tried to keep his balance but it was no use. Parsley slipped and the others ran over to try and grab him, but could only watch as Parsley plummeted to the bottom of the mountain while screaming in horror.

Everyone moved away from the edge and began to make their way back the way they came, it was all finnaly over.

"Thanks for saving me Marina." Said Ducky in a cheerful voice.

"No Ducky, I didn't save you, you saved me, Bubbles and Juno." Stated Marina proudly, "You, your baby brother, your friends and Hollow, and I couldn't be more proud."

"Come on let's get back to the adults." Suggested Ruby, "I'm sure they'll be looking for us too."

* * *

 **(AN) well that's the climax, next chapter will be the ending, so I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **Also Forgot to say that if anyone wants to use my OC's in their stories they're welcome to do so, as long as you give credit.**

 **Also I take fan requests, so if there's a Land Before Time story you'd love to see me do then just PM me.**

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE**

 **The first ten chapters of this story are being revised to tie in with DiddyKF1's stories, A Swim Of Silence And A Swimmer's Sad Story. Also I'm tying it into Elise Lowling's LBT Retold Series And I'm including Aylene and Derek in their too.**

 **Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.**


	12. Peace At Last

**(AN) Hay Guys it's me TimeLordMaster108 with the final chapter in The Forgotten Friend, this one will be short and a bit more relaxed, so I hope you all enjoy and 4emember to Read And Review)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Peace At Last**

* * *

The Adults began racing towards the mountain hoping that they could sto Parsley a;d completely unaware of the surprise that awaited them.

"I hope we're not to late." Said Sura in concern.

"Don't worry we'll get there in time." Reassured Arial, "And at least we've gotten rid of Rolf."

As they neared the mountain, the adults could make out a large group of figures approaching. As they drew nearer Arial gasped as they saw Marina with Juno, Hollow and Bubbles hopping alongside her, and taking up the rear were five very familiar looking Leaf Eaters Alongside a Meat Eater And an All Eater.

"My goodness!" Exclaimed Grandpa Longneck in shock, "They're alive and- And I can see Littlefoot and his friends with them."

"They must've went to go and save Juno." Sura Cried out in realisation before sighing and smiling, "Why am I not in the least bit surprised?"

Littlefoot and the others looked and cheered in delight as they saw their parents and instantly ran up to them.

The young Longneck ran towards his Grandparents who imediatly nuzzled him on either side while wearing looks of pride.

"Oh Littlefoot, thank goodness!" Exclaimed Littlefoot's Grandpa.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady." Stated Topsy as his daughter nuzzled his leg, "We did tell you kids not to wander off?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." Apologised Cera, "But we just had to do something, if we didn't everyone would've died."

The young Threehorn was then nuzzled by her Dad and Stepmom.

Sura simply grabbed Ducky and hugged her tightly, she then nuzzled Ducky which made her giggle.

"I'm so proud of you dear." Said Sura in an affectionate voice, "You helped save your friend."

"Thank you Mamma." Replied Ducky Who began blushing.

"You should be very proud of your children Sura." Stated Marina, "They were so brave."

Sura And Ruphus nuzzled Ducky before kneeling down and nuzzling Spike Who babbled in delight

"I'm proud of you too Petrie." Stated Arial as she hugged her son tightly.

"Yeah, you kids did a great job." Remarked Topsy proudly, "We've managed to get rid of Rolf, but... hay wait a minute, where's Parsley?"

"He... crashed into a wall in the cave." Explained Marina, "The wall collapsed and Parsley fell through and off the cliff."

The other adults flinched at that part, it sounded like a painful drop and they knew that Parsley wouldn't survive.

Everyone jumped up in fright as a loud bang echoed through the area, they turned and their eyes widened as Smoking Mountain rumbled And spewed large smoke clouds, Sky Water spilled down the Mountain and slowly began making its way towards the group.

"Come on we'd better get out of here and back home." Suggested Mr Thicknose, "If That Fire Water catches up with us we'll be doomed."

"Then what are we all standing around here for let's go home." Juno cried out in alarm.

Nobody needed telling twice. Everyone instantly began running back towards their home, towards the Great Valley.

* * *

A few days later the gang were now relaxing in the watering hole alongside Juno, Hollow and Bubbles, Hollow and Bubbbles were relaxing on their backs and the Male Swimmer turned to his younger sister.

"Hay Hollow." Bubbles began.

"Yes?" Asked Hollow in curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry about what I said before, you know about wishing you never hatched." Apologised Bubbles.

"It's ok Bubbles." Answered Hollow, "I forgive you, you were just mad and confused."

"I know." Stated Bubbles, "Dad misled me this whole time, I'm also sorry for all the mean stuff I said, and for attacking you and Marina."

"All we can do about that is to put it behind us." Said Littlefoot as he and the others approached, "You were willing to help when you realised the truth."

"And now we can all be friends." Declared Chomper.

"And look to the future." Said Marina as she and Juno walked up, "And no matter what Bubbles I'll always love you."

Bubbles ran up to Marina nd was instantly nuzzled.

"Hay where's Ducky?" Asked Cera curiously.

Everyone looked around and noticed that the young Swimmer was no longer there.

"Hope she hasn't gone too far." Commented Ruby in concern.

"Don't worry I think I know exactly where she's gone." Stated Littlefoot.

"Ohhh that good." Sighed Petrie in relief before looking confused, "Where that be?"

"Where she always goes when she wants to be alone." Explained Littlefoot, "Thundering Falls."

* * *

And indeed Ducky without anyone noticing had decided to relax and made her way over to one of her favourite spots, Thundering Falls.

The Young Swimmer gently stepped into the water and swam over to the water fall where she lay back against a small rock.

"Ahhh this is so relaxing, it is, it is." Commented Ducky before yawning and stretching, "I... could just fall asleep here, Yep! Yep! Yep!"

The young girl gently closed her eyes and after a few minutes drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes Ducky opened her eyes and smiled to herself, she then looked confused as she could no longer hear the sound of flowing water.

"Hmmm this is unusual?" Stated the Swimmer as she began to view her surroundings.

One Thing became very apparent to Ducky, she wasn't in the Great Valley anymore, she was now in a large lake which was next to a large woodland area that she recognised only too well, it was the place her family and the rest of the Swimmer herd had lived in during the journey to the Great Valley. Ducky smiled fondly at this.

"Ducky." Cried an all too familiar voice from behind.

Ducky was jolted out of her thoughts and gasped in shock, she then turned and her eyes widened in delight at the two Swimmers standing before her.

It was Judy and Nitha, they were smiling at her and there were no signs of cuts or bruises on them.

"Judy." Cried Ducky in shock, "It is so great to see you."

The two ran up to each other and hugged. A worrying thought then entered Ducky's mind, she had had these sleep stories before and they always ended with Rolf coming in and murdering Judy and Nitha right in front of her.

"Where is Rolf?" Asked Ducky in a slightly nervous voice.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Ducky." Explained Nitha, "That disgusting monster is dead, and we no longer have to live in fear."

"I know." Replied Ducky, "And I managed-ed to save my friends Juno, Hollow and Bubbles and their Mommy from Parsley."

Ducky smiled as she reflected on this, after getting back to the Valley she felt proud in the knowledge that she had managed to save her Swimmer friends and their mom from an abusive parent unlike Judy and Nitha who'd tragically been slaughtered.

"I'm so proud of you Ducky." Commented Judy, "You've managed to make great new friends and remembered what I always taught you, friendship is important, I may have died, but being friends with you was the happiest time of my life."

"You... were my best friend too." Said Ducky While sniffling, "And I will never forget you, I will not, I will not."

"And just remember it was never your fault what happened to us." Explained Nitha, "You made us feel happy and we'll always be with you in your heart."

Suddenly Judy and Nitha faded away and everything dissolved into darkness around Ducky.

"Goodbye Judy and Nitha." Said Ducky, "I shall never forget you.

"Ducky." A familiar voice called out, "Ducky dear wake up."

* * *

Ducky began to slowly stir from her sleep as she felt someone nuzzling her and could hear the sound of Thundering Falls once again. The young Swimmer opened her eyes and saw Sura and Ruphus smiling down at her, Spike along with Littlefoot and the others were just behind them.

"Were you having a nice sleep story?" Asked Sura, "You were smiling when we found you."

"Oh I was Mamma, I was, I was." Declared Ducky in delight, "I saw Judy and Nitha but it was a nice one, Rolf did not show up."

This statement surprised Sura, on all previous occasions of Ducky having a sleep story about Judy and Nitha that monster would always show up and kill them.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that." Replied the Swimmer, "You know I think you've finnaly managed to overcome that grief and we're both very proud of you."

"Hay Ducky wanna come and play Stop The Seed?" Asked Juno.

"You can Count me in, oh yes you can." Declared Ducky as she leapt up and ran to join her friends, "Yep! Yep! Yep!"

Sura And Ruphus stood and watched while smiling as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Juno, Hollow and Bubbles ran off to play while laughing in delight.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ducky so happy in a long time." Stated Sura as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"Me neither." Agreed Ruphus, "It's a wonderful sight."

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the Great Valley in a large woodland area an ominous red cloud flew down from the sky and morphed into Rolf who silently glided across the area. The Great Earthshake had transformed it, trees were lying on the ground and their were jagged cracks in the ground.

Rolf stopped as he came across the dried up riverbed, now filled with rocks, he could see two old skeletons lying on the ground, one was an adult Swimmer and the other was a young child Swimmer, The young one had a small hole at the centre of the ribcage which also had cracks in the bones, the adults ribcage looked as though it was falling apart

Rolf flew on and glided across the dead Forrest before approaching the old home where his family lived. on the riverbed near where the nest used to be was another rotting adult Swimmer skeleton with a massive hole in its ribcage too.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Rolf in triumph.

The Spirit dived down towards the corpse. After a few minutes there was a sinister glowing red light which lit up the entire area, after a few minutes it died down and Rolf's spirit was gone and where the corpse once lay now stood a large Swimmer who began walking allowing himself to be illuminated in the light of the Night Circle.

It was Rolf, as he continued walking the Swimmer looked at himself and grinned, he was fully solid and walking, there was one trick that evil spirits could perform, if they were able to find their own bodies they could fully revive themselves back into their living forms.

"Now the real game begins." Declared Rolf before laughing wickedly.

The large Swimmer marched away while laughing wickedly, he was going to enjoy his revenge.

* * *

 **(AN) well that's it, that's the last chapter of The Forgotten Friend, I hope you've all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

 **I may not have reached the intended deadline, but I did have another deadline in mind, 30th October which marked the air date of the ABC Afterschool Special A Family Again which marked the final TV role for Judith Barsi and aired three months after her tragic murder.**

 **Credit and thanks once again goes to DiddyKF1 for allowing me to use Judy, Nitha and Rolf and thanks to Narwhalpuppy, DiddyKF1, Owlscantread, Storytraveler2000 And Hadiginga for favouriting and reviewing.**

 **I might be doing a one shot sequal for Halloween, so look out for that.**

 **So until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing Out.**

* * *

 **In loving memory Of**

 **Judith Eva Barsi**

 **6th June 1978- 25th July 1988**

 **May this concrete angel be at peace**

 **Yep! Yep! Yep!**


End file.
